Supernannyman
by DraBSwan
Summary: "—¿Un hombre? ¿Es usted… niñero? —Al otro lado de la línea se escucha un suspiro y de pronto tengo la sensación de que no es la primera vez que alguien le pregunta eso. —¿Tiene algún prejuicio contra los hombres que cuidan niños? —dice él con cierto filo en su voz. —Lo siento. Es que me parece… raro".
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola, chicas. ¿Queda alguien del fandom de Twilight? Espero que sí. Aquí os traigo una historia cortita de unos cinco o seis capítulos máximo (lo sé porque está casi terminada), de humor y romance. Es ligera, con poco drama y erotismo "justito". La escribí al terminar mi novela, por eso que dicen de que te distraigas haciendo otra cosa durante un tiempo antes de ponerte a corregir el primer borrador. Mi primera novela, que espero publicar en Amazon antes de fin de año, ahora la tiene mi correctora, Ebrume Ana, así que este fic no está corregido por ella, disculpad los fallos. El título es un poco tonto pero he visto que hay varios fic con el título "El niñero" y no quería repetirme.  
**

**Agradecimientos: a las que leáis la historia. Si me dejáis algún comentario, crítica, saludo o algo, más agradecida.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, la historia sí. **

**.**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 1**

.

.

—De veras, no sé por qué ponen el contador de calorías en esta máquina. Es la versión más cruel de «un segundo en la boca, toda la vida en mis caderas» que he visto nunca —farfulla Angela entre jadeos.

Asiento porque, al contrario que a Angela, no me queda aliento para hablar. El contador de calorías de mi bicicleta estática me dice que he gastado 120 calorías en esta media hora de sudar sangre. Calculo que acabo de quemar el yogurt de la comida, porque me he puesto un poquito de azúcar. Mi amiga pulsa los botones y pone la máquina en «enfriamiento», bajando así el ritmo a uno más tranquilo. Por el contrario, yo sigo castigándome con el ritmo más alto que puedo soportar.

—Si tienes tanta energía, yo iría al _punching_ _ball_ a desahogarme. ¿No va a venir este fin de semana?

Pulso yo también el botón de enfriamiento, no por lo que acaba de decir mi amiga; la verdad es que estoy empezando a marearme. Falta de costumbre, no tengo tiempo para todo.

—No vendrá, creo que tiene un congreso o no sé qué. —Niego con la cabeza—. Las cosas serían más fáciles si desapareciera del todo y me dejara criar sola a mi hija.

—_Vuestra_ hija, Bella. Mike es su padre y, aunque no sea el mejor, está ahí.

—Está a quinientas millas, Angela. Eso no es _estar ahí_.

—En el fondo te alegras de que esté lejos.

Resoplo y me bajo de la bicicleta estática. No estoy de humor para que nadie me diga las verdades a la cara, como por ejemplo lo bipolar que me siento con que mi ex marido viva lejos. Ni siquiera se lo aguanto a mi mejor amiga, no hoy. No solo estoy así por mi ex; mi hija acude a una guardería de alto nivel, una _pijiguardería _como dice mi amiga Rosalie, y tengo una niñera ocasional para cuando se pone enferma, una vecina de confianza. La mujer, la señora Cope, me ha avisado de que a partir de la semana que viene no podrá ayudarme más con mi hija porque se marcha a Florida con su marido, que se ha jubilado. Sí, todo un tópico.

Rezo pidiendo que mi hija no se ponga con una sola décima de fiebre hasta que encuentre a alguien de confianza para sustituirla. Se ha convocado una plaza para la dirección de la clínica donde tengo mi consulta de medicina familiar, el actual jefe se marcha y tenemos que decidir quién de nosotros lo sustituye. No puedo coger ni un solo día libre o perderé mi oportunidad. Me gustaría ser yo, el sueldo me ayudaría mucho, aunque tuviera que pasar más horas lejos de mi pequeña.

—Me voy a duchar —rezongo.

—Te sigo en cinco minutos… Espero que para entonces hayas vuelto a poner el seguro en tu pistola automática. No quiero que se te dispare por accidente —oigo que dice a mis espaldas.

No debería pagar con Angela mi mal humor, pero es que mis reacciones con Michael no son racionales. Aún tengo que controlar la ira visceral que se apodera de mí cuando lo veo a la puerta de mi casa dispuesto a llevarse a la pequeña Renée. Distraída, abro la puerta del vestuario y me detengo en el umbral. Miro al interior, sin acabar de comprender lo que estoy viendo. ¿Qué hace un hombre en el vestuario femenino? Mis ojos le dan un repaso rápido, ajenos a mi voluntad. Está secándose el cabello con una toalla, tal y como su madre lo trajo a este mundo. Parpadeo mientras el tiempo parece ralentizarse. Es muy alto, debe rondar el metro noventa, y está muy, muy, bien formado, desde los anchos hombros hasta los pies. Me sonrojo, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de observar el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre, es hermoso y al mismo tiempo excitante. De pronto veo que la toalla cae al suelo y lo miro a los ojos. No los veo bien desde esta distancia, pero parecen verdes. Veo que enarca las cejas con sorpresa, pero no hace ningún gesto para taparse, parece muy cómodo con su cuerpo y no me extraña. De pronto mis neuronas bloqueadas hacen conexión y miro al cartel que hay encima de la puerta. No es el vestuario femenino. No es él quien se ha equivocado, sino yo. Mi cara arde y el sonríe. Parpadeo, tiene una sonrisa preciosa, pero ya he hecho bastante el ridículo.

—Pe… perdona —balbuceo, y cierro la puerta notando mi corazón golpeando mi pecho. ¿Dónde me he dejado los ojos? ¿Y en qué estaba pensando? ¡Si yo ya sé que este no es el vestuario de mujeres! Por favor, ¡menos mal que solo estaba él en el lugar y se lo ha tomado bien! ¡Y menos mal que Angela no me ha visto!

—¿Se puede saber qué hacías en el vestuario masculino? ¿Algo que deba saber? —dice la voz divertida de mi amiga detrás de mí.

—Shhh, que van a oírte —le chisto mientras abro la puerta del vestuario femenino, esta vez sí.

—Por la cara que pones, había alguien —dice sin bajar la voz. En momentos como este la odio un poco.

—Síii —susurro con la esperanza de que imite mi tono de voz—. Un chico… bueno, un hombre. Me he equivocado de puerta —digo con voz ahogada.

—¿Y qué, valía la pena el ridículo que has pasado? —Me estudia mientras noto recalentarse mi cara, creo que podrían prepararse tostadas encima de mis mejillas—. Vaya, parece que sí —baja la voz con gesto cómplice mientras abre su taquilla—. ¿Tamaño estándar?

—Pues era muy alto… —Abro mi taquilla y miro a mi amiga, que me observa enarcando las cejas varias veces—. No voy a comentar el tamaño de nada más. —Frunzo el ceño, indignada.

Mi amiga suelta una risita y se mete en la ducha. Yo también, intentando borrar de mi memoria la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de aquel hombre. Me viene a la memoria la imagen del David de Miguel Ángel. _Él_ estaba igual de proporcionado… bueno, menos en una parte, en una sola parte el desconocido salía ganando en la comparación. El agua fría de la ducha se lleva mi sofoco.

Al cabo de unos minutos, las dos estamos saliendo del gimnasio. `

—Podías esperar en la puerta a ver si lo ves. Igual era una señal. Es muy raro que te hayas confundido, llevamos años viniendo a este gimnasio.

—Déjalo, Angela —digo negando con la cabeza. Esbozo una sonrisa, empiezo a verle lo divertido al asunto ahora que se me ha pasado el sofoco, pero Angela es como los niños: si me río de lo que ha dicho será el pistoletazo de salida para un no parar, y hoy no estoy de humor.

«¿Por qué no?», me digo a mí misma. Ya está bien de amargarme.

—La verdad es que estoy en baja forma: me he quedado allí alelada mirándolo, él me ha sonreído, y en lugar de devolverle el gesto he tartamudeado y me he largado.

—¿Era guapo?

—Era más que guapo. Tenía los músculos marcados pero sin exagerar. —Me doy cuenta de que me estoy lamiendo los labios—. Cerca de metro noventa, ojos creo que verdes y el pelo no sé el color porque lo tenía húmedo.

—Lástima habérmelo perdido. ¿Y ese tío estaba en nuestro gimnasio? Debe de ser nuevo, o lo habríamos visto antes.

Me encojo de hombros. Ha sido un rato bueno y no le voy a dar más importancia. Estoy entregada a mi hija y mi trabajo, y no me importa nada más, aunque Angela no pare de darme la brasa con el tema. No necesito otro hombre en mi vida. Andamos un rato en silencio hasta que mi amiga lo rompe.

—¿Has encontrado niñera para Renée?

—No —meneo la cabeza frunciendo el ceño—. Y es una mierda, porque este es el peor momento. Tengo que encontrar a alguien. Solo de pensar en que se me ponga malita… No puedo faltar al trabajo.

—Estás demasiado estresada.

—Solo serán unos días.

—Hace meses que dices eso.

—Esta vez será cierto —afirmo con seguridad. Mi amiga me mira como si fuera un alcohólico prometiendo no volver a beber—. De verdad. Cuando consiga el puesto, me relajaré.

Llegamos a mi casa, que no está lejos del gimnasio. Angela me acompaña hasta el portal y continúa su camino, vive a un par de manzanas con su marido, Ben. La señora Cope está cuidando de mi pequeña en su apartamento, frente al mío. Llamo y sonrío cuando escucho a mi pequeña gritar a través de la puerta:

—¡Mami!

La señora Cope abre la puerta con una sonrisa. La voy a echar de menos, es una amiga y una niñera de confianza, ¿dónde voy a encontrar eso? Dejo caer mi bolsa de deporte y me agacho para recoger a Renée, que salta a mis brazos.

—Pasa, cariño —me dice la anciana con una sonrisa. Me pone al día de las actividades de mi niña, que no para de señalarme todos los dibujos dedicados a mí mientras sus bracitos se enroscan en mi cuello. Con ella enganchada a mí como un koala pago a la señora Cope ignorando su mueca resignada. Sé que luego dona el dinero a alguna ONG pero, hace tiempo, cuando la pequeña estuvo una semana con gastroenteritis, le dije que si no aceptaba el dinero no le dejaría a mi hija.

No sé cómo explicarle a Renée que nuestra amiga se marchará dentro de pocos días. Nos entretenemos un rato hablando y me llevo a mi pequeña a nuestro hogar. Antes de entrar, la señora Cope llama mi atención:

—Bella.

Me giro y la miro.

—¿Sí?

—Se me olvidaba decirte que mañana tengo que hacer papeleo, estaré toda la mañana ocupada. Siento avisarte con tan poco tiempo.

Asiento.

—No se preocupe. Gracias por avisar.

Cierro la puerta y respiro hondo. Tengo que encontrar a otra persona. La perspectiva de llamar a una agencia no me gusta demasiado, pero no veo otra solución. Miro a mi pequeña e intento olvidarlo todo. Ahora estoy con ella.

.

.

—Buenos días, cariño. —A la mañana siguiente, me acerco a la camita donde duerme Renée y quito la barrera que evita que se caiga de la cama. Me siento y la miro sonriendo como una tonta—. Vamos, hay que desayunar —digo meneando un poco su cuerpecito, cubierto por el edredón. Se mueve un poco pero, al contrario que otros días, parece que no tiene ganas de levantarse. Le toco la cara y mi corazón se salta un latido. Parece más caliente de lo habitual.

Mi respiración se acelera. Tengo una reunión importante en el trabajo. Hoy. ¡Hoy! Y la señora Cope no está. Maldita suerte.

—Mami, no _quero_ cole —me dice la pequeña.

—Ven —la levanto notando tensión en todos mis músculos—. Vamos a tomarte la temperatura.

La abrazo contra mi pecho mientras me dirijo hacia el baño. Parece que se está espabilando un poco. Me sonríe y me pide desayuno. La miro de arriba abajo notando que tiene buen aspecto y solo estaba algo mocosa, y rebusco en el cajón del baño en busca del termómetro. Con el estómago doliéndome y el corazón en vilo, le pongo el termómetro de infrarrojos en la frente.

—Treinta y siete tres. Eso no es fiebre, y se te ve estupenda —le digo con dulzura, arrancándole una sonrisa—. Estos termómetros son una mierda —me digo a mí misma.

—_Ton una mieda_ —repite mi hija.

Maldigo para mis adentros, recordándome por enésima vez que no debo decir palabrotas en voz alta con ella delante. Mirando el despertador desde el baño me doy cuenta de que tengo, no los minutos, sino los segundos contados.

—Vamos a buscar un termómetro mejor —le digo a mi pequeña mientras corro por la casa con ella en brazos como si fuera un balón de rugby. Con alivio la escucho reírse. En el botiquín guardo como un tesoro un termómetro de mercurio que me regaló una paciente ucraniana, diciendo con su fuerte acento algo así como: «doctorra, estos sí son buenos, no la porquerría que venden ahora». Sé que no son nada ecológicos pero sí muy fiables, y habría estado mal rechazar el regalo.

—Treinta y siete seis —gimo. Sintiéndome la madre más horrible del mundo, tomo el paracetamol de su sitio y cargo una dosis con la jeringa.

Mi hija pone cara de asco cuando siente el amargo sabor de la medicina y le doy un poco de agua. Menos mal que es buena para tomar medicamentos, aunque este le cuesta bastante. El que ideó el sabor del jarabe de paracetamol debía de tener boca de resaca o algo así.

Llevo a la pequeña a la guardería como el que pasa contrabando por la frontera. La forma en que te miran los policías en la aduana es más o menos la misma mirada que me echa la maestra de Renée cuando la dejo hoy. Lo cierto es que la niña está más tranquila de lo normal, pero tiene un aspecto estupendo. Probablemente es mi culpabilidad de mala madre la que hace que me sienta observada y juzgada, porque nadie me juzga tan duro como yo misma. Solo espero que la peque aguante bien hasta mediodía, hora en que Jessica, mi amiga enfermera, sale de su turno y puede echarme una mano con ella a costa de su descanso. Me siento una mierda de madre y un asco de amiga, por ese orden, pero se me pasa un poco cuando me digo que hoy mismo llamaré a la agencia de niñeras.

Necesito YA una niñera para mi hija.

Mi móvil vibra amenazador en plena reunión con mis compañeros. Lo miro con aprensión solo para confirmar que la jodida ley de Murphy se ha cumplido de nuevo. Pido disculpas mientras me siento observada y salgo de la salita para contestar la llamada.

—¿Sí?

—¿Doctora Swan?

—Sí.

—Su hija está a treinta y nueve de fiebre.

«Joder, hostia, mierda».

—Sí.

Hay un denso silencio mientras contemplo las diferentes posibilidades. De pronto me siento fatal por angustiarme por mi trabajo en lugar de preocuparme de qué tiene mi hija. Sigo con mi diálogo interior y me disculpo a mí misma, la niña tenía muy buen aspecto por la mañana y seguramente sufre un proceso viral. Pero, ¿y ahora qué hago? Quería causar buena impresión y convencer a mis compañeros de que, a pesar de mi relativa juventud, puedo ser su directora, y allí estoy, siendo llamada por una obligación mayor. Me siento mal, me siento culpable por abandonar aquella importante reunión, y me siento incompetente por no haberme organizado mejor y haber encontrado ya alguien que cuidara de mi hija en casa.

Estoy harta de sentirme mal.

—¿Doctora Swan? —dice la voz, ya con un deje de impaciencia.

—Voy.

Cuando peor me siento es cuando veo a mi pequeña, gimoteando y decaída por la elevada fiebre, extender sus brazos hacia mí al llegar a buscarla a su clase. La abrazo, sintiéndome terriblemente mal y olvidando la cara de circunstancias de algunos colegas cuando he pedido permiso para ausentarme un par de horas. He contactado con Jessica, que me promete sustituirme antes de mediodía.

A pesar de que está con fiebre, abrazo a mi pequeña hasta que se duerme y me siento con ella en el sofá, disfrutando del olor de su cabecita.

Cuando estoy perdida en mis pensamientos, suena mi móvil y me apresuro a contestar para que no despierte a mi pequeña. No miro quién es antes de eso.

—¿Sí?

—¿Doctora Swan? —Es una voz masculina, grave y al mismo tiempo suave.

—Soy yo.

—Me han dado su teléfono. Me han dicho que está buscando una persona que se encargue de cuidar a su hija.

—Sí —contesto, lacónica. ¿Desde cuándo los maridos llamaban por el trabajo de sus mujeres?

—Me llamo Edward, Edward Cullen. Estoy interesado en ese trabajo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Un hombre? ¿Es usted… niñero?

Al otro lado de la línea se escucha un suspiro y de pronto tengo la sensación de que no es la primera vez que alguien le pregunta eso.

—¿Tiene algún prejuicio contra los hombres que cuidan niños? —dice con cierto filo en su voz.

—Lo siento. Es que me parece… raro.

Ni de coña contrato yo a un tío para cuidar de Renée. Antes de eso llamaría a un policía que tengo de paciente y le pediría que investigara los antecedentes del señor Cullen. Podría ser un pirado peligroso que dejara a la niñera de «la mano que mece la cuna» a la altura de mis zapatillas de ir por casa.

—Tengo entendido que es usted médica. ¿No es esa una carrera tradicionalmente masculina? Por lo menos hace cien años, claro —responde con sorna.

—Tocada —digo, sin poder evitar sonreír. De pronto me siento inquieta. ¿Cómo sabe tanto de mí? La hipótesis del pirado vuelve a tomar cuerpo—. ¿Quién le ha dado mi número?

—Ah, disculpe. La doctora Webber es quien me ha dado su móvil.

¿Angela? Maldita traidora. Le ha dado mi teléfono a un niñero, me cuesta hasta pensar en la palabreja, sin avisarme de que me iba a llamar. La mataré. Seguro que se está riendo de su ocurrencia en este mismo momento.

Bueno, exagero. Seguro que luego nos echaremos unas risas, cuando olvide la vergüenza que acabo de pasar. Un momento, ¿y si se trata de una broma de Angela? No, imposible. Sabe la falta que me hace alguien que me ayude con Renée, y no me daría falsas esperanzas.

Otro momento… ¿tengo esperanzas? ¿De veras voy a contratar a un tío para que cuide de Renée?

Ni de coña.

—Escuche —dice la agradable voz, y algo en la entonación hace que se me ponga la carne de gallina, pero no en plan «Matanza de Texas» y eso, sino en plan… bien. De pronto me doy cuenta de que llevaba un ratito sin hablar, en plena divagación—. Tengo el título de pedagogo y enfermero por la Universidad de Seattle. Además tengo varias referencias, una de ellas de una amiga de la doctora Webber.

Vaya. Pedagogo. Y enfermero. Lo cierto es que empiezo a tomar en serio su llamada. No estoy como para hacerle ascos a unas buenas referencias, sobre todo si una es de alguien que conoce Angela, y menos aún si el chico en cuestión tiene dos títulos tan útiles a la hora de cuidar niños.

¿Chico? Con dos carreras no lo creo. ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿Y por qué, con tanto título, no estaba ejerciendo sus otras profesiones, con las que ganaría más dinero?

Definitivamente, voy a concederle una entrevista. Hay mucho de qué hablar.

—Muy bien, señor Cullen. ¿Le va bien que nos veamos mañana? Esta tarde tengo la agenda completa.

—Perfecto, doctora Swan. Dígame hora y lugar.

En cuanto vuelvo al trabajo parece que no ha pasado nada, un compañero me hace un resumen de lo acordado en la reunión. Parece que el jefe ha pospuesto su marcha unos meses. Se ha decidido que cuando tenga fecha de despedida se votará entre todo el equipo quién será nuestro próximo director o directora. Tengo que encontrar a alguien que pueda cuidar de Renée a tiempo completo. Cada vez tengo más claro que el señor Cullen es una opción aceptable, pero lo decidiré tras la reunión con él.

.

.

Es sábado y he quedado en un parque con Edward Cullen. Renée se ha recuperado rápidamente de su proceso febril, un virus sin nombre, como tantos otros. He preferido quedar con el señor Cullen en un lugar público, me sigue pareciendo un poco raro que un tío sea niñero. Lo sé, son prejuicios. No puedo evitar acordarme de la serie _Friends_ y aquel capítulo tan divertido del niñero sensible, que tocaba música y hacía llorar a Joey, y sonrío. Ahora que lo pienso, también sale un niñero en _Modern family. _

He hablado con Angela y me ha confirmado que una amiga suya le ha recomendado encarecidamente a _Supernannyman_. Aún estoy mirando a mi alrededor buscando la cámara oculta, me parece una situación un tanto chistosa. En el parque hay bastante gente, también niños con niñeras. Me da pena que esas madres no puedan hacer como yo y llevar a su hija un sábado al parque, pero a lo mejor hacen otras cosas que yo no hago, y no me refiero a comprarles todos los caprichos. Aunque, a quién quiero engañar, yo también tengo muchos fines de semana liados por el trabajo, y tendré más aún si gano el puesto de directora. Es el precio de ser competitiva.

Y para eso estoy aquí. Para que mi hija tenga alguien de confianza que se encargue de ella cuando yo no puedo. Yo intento pasar tiempo de calidad con ella pero las facturas no se pagan solas, y además adoro mi trabajo, aunque me separa de ella más horas de las que me gustaría.

A pesar del frío del mes de abril en Seattle, a Renée le encanta jugar con su cubo, sus palas y la arena del parque, lo cual, cuando estoy tan agotada, agradezco muchísimo. Me permite sentarme en un banco frente a ella y acariciar a ratos su cabecita con una mano mientras con la otra leo mi _kindle_. En este momento estoy leyendo una novela romántica sobrenatural, muy subida de tono, y mi atención estaba al cincuenta por ciento en la escena que se desarrolla en la pantalla del libro y al cincuenta por ciento en mi hija.

De repente una silueta me tapa la luz y miro hacia arriba. Veo un hombre muy alto pero con el contraluz apenas le distingo los rasgos.

—¿Doctora Swan? —dice una voz profunda, hace que mi corazón palpite rápido.

—¿Señor Cullen?

Es él. Desde luego, no parece el niñero sensible de _Friends_. Más bien parece… no sé, un agente de la CIA en misión oculta, porque es un tiarrón de casi metro noventa.

—¿Me permite sentarme?

«Vaya, uno de la vieja escuela», pienso complacida. Renée ni siquiera le dirige la mirada, enfrascada en añadir un nuevo castillo a su fortaleza particular. Asiento con la mano en mi frente a modo de visera. Cuando Cullen se sienta a mi lado vuelvo a mirar alrededor como la niña del exorcista, ahora sí estoy casi segura de que hay una cámara oculta. Porque a mi lado en el banco tengo al buenorro del gimnasio. Esta vez vestido, eso sí.

Aquel pedazo de hombre me contempla en silencio durante interminables segundos, mientras yo lucho por recuperar mi capacidad para hablar. Siento que me sonrojo.

«Esto debe de ser coña».

Lo miro al fondo de los ojos que, sí, son verdes, rebuscando en ellos para descubrir si me recuerda, pero parece que no. De repente me tiende una mano, grande y de dedos largos, y mi cerebro trastornado no puede evitar fijarse en el pulgar tan largo que tiene y en aquella vieja regla sobre la longitud del pulgar y la de los atributos masculinos, constatando que por lo menos en su caso es cierto.

—Soy Edward —dice interrumpiendo el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Me sonrojo más todavía. Aquella voz vibra y cosquillea en un punto muy adentro de mi vientre. O quizá es que tengo hambre.

—Encantado. Usted ya sabe quién soy. —Le sonrío, aunque me debe de haber salido una especie de mueca tipo _joker_, porque se queda mirando mis labios durante dos «_Mississipis_». No puedo evitar que mi sonrisa se acentúe recordando _The big bang theory_, concretamente el capítulo donde un personaje que interpretaba Tommy Lee Jones se dedicaba a contar el tiempo del contacto físico con las féminas en «_Mississipis_».

Su mano es firme y cálida, y me obligo a dejar de mirar su pulgar mientras se la sacudo. La mano. Y luego se me queda mirando a los ojos largamente, en silencio.

«Habla, Bella, que pareces gilipollas».

—Y esta es Renée, mi hija —digo por cambiar el tema que ocupa mi intoxicado cerebro.

—Hola, Renée —dice con una sonrisa espectacular. Mi hija, sin embargo, es más fuerte que su madre y lo mira con desconfianza.

«Bien hecho, chica, no te fíes de los hombres guapos, solo traen problemas».

Cullen debe de estar acostumbrado a las desconfianzas infantiles, por lo que la deslumbrante sonrisa no se apaga sino que es redirigida hacia la madre de la criatura. Parpadeo y algo cosquillea y se contrae en mi interior. Agrando los ojos. Es una sensación extraña, como si una parte de mí, anestesiada, estuviera despertando. ¿De dónde ha venido eso? ¿Me ha poseído algo al más puro estilo «The host»?

—¿Quiere que hablemos aquí o en otra parte? —ofrece.

«Deja de sonreír, maldito».

—Aquí mismo. Si no le importa.

—A mí no, pero tengo que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas bastante personales, así que usted decide —dice con sencillez.

—¿Personales? —Esta vez soy yo quien lo mira con desconfianza—. ¿Usted a mí? ¿Qué tipo de preguntas personales? No voy a contarle mi vida. ¡Si ni siquiera lo he contratado todavía!

—Doctora Swan…

—Bella. Tutéame, por favor.

—De acuerdo, llámame Edward. —Asiente—. Como te iba diciendo, necesito saber en qué familia me voy a meter. Tú no contratarías a cualquiera para cuidar de lo que más amas en el mundo, pero yo tampoco voy a meterme en una familia sin saber lo que me espera. Además, necesito conocer perfectamente el entorno de los niños que cuido. ¿Te parece suficiente razón? —dice, y entonces inclina su cabeza más hacia mí, y me pierdo en aquellos ojos verdes. Otro flash de él desnudo hace que me sonroje. A este paso va a pensar que tengo problemas hormonales.

Los tengo, pero por culpa suya.

Empiezo a pensar que es mala idea. Muy mala idea. Esto parece el argumento de una mala peli «porno»: doctora caliente contrata a niñero buenorro. ¿Por Dior, qué hace este hombre cuidando bebés, cambiando pañales y limpiando mocos, cuando podía estar desfilando en Milán? Por no hablar de sus dos carreras, tengo que preguntarle por eso también cuando pueda reconectar mis neuronas.

—Sí, es suficiente razón —respondo en modo C3PO.

—Bien. Me gustaría saber quién ha cuidado hasta ahora de Renée, si convives con su padre, cuántas horas pasas fuera de casa… No sé, ese tipo de cosas. Por supuesto, aun si no acepto trabajar para ti, todo esto es secreto profesional.

—¿Si no aceptas…? —Lo miro frunciendo el ceño, un poco mosca. Muy modesto no es, el chico—. ¿Y si soy yo la que no te acepta?

—Sí, de acuerdo, lo que tú digas —dice con una condescendencia irritante este _Supernannyman_. Decidido, se queda el mote. ¿Pero qué se cree? De alguna manera, me irrita que un hombre que además tiene pinta de actor de cine me dé a mí, mujer y médica, lecciones de pedagogía, aunque sea pedagogo. Me doy cuenta de lo absurdo de mis sentimientos pero es así—. ¿Tienes hijos? —espeto. Venga, listo. Responde a la pregunta clave.

—No. No tengo hijos — contesta con una atractiva y enervante sonrisa de suficiencia. Como si estuviera preparado para esa pregunta—. ¿Importa eso?

—Sí, sí que importa. Porque, nos guste o no, solo cuando se ha pasado por una situación se puede uno poner de verdad en los zapatos de alguien que pasa por lo mismo. —Cruzo los brazos, creo que estoy más alterada de lo que llego a comprender. ¿Por qué me importa sentirme juzgada por un niñato?—. Estoy cansada de gente que no tiene hijos y opina sobre la crianza como si tuviera familia numerosa.

Parpadea y sus bonitos ojos se dulcifican. Me echo atrás resistiendo algo que desde él tira de mí.

—No te estoy juzgando, por lo menos no lo duro que lo haces contigo misma. Solo quiero hacerme una idea del entorno de Renée. —Respira hondo y me mira unos instantes en silencio antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo—. Siempre me ha gustado tratar con niños, ayudarles en su crecimiento. Estudié pedagogía mientras trabajaba en la UCI pediátrica del hospital Universitario. Mi corazón estaba dividido entre las dos vocaciones. —Se queda en silencio con la mirada perdida.

—¿Y qué pasó? —no resisto la tentación de preguntar al ver que él no prosigue.

—Me estaba quemando, el trabajo era muy duro y además hacía guardias como paramédico. Síndrome del _burnout_, ya lo conoces —dice sin mirarme—. Los médicos lo tenéis, los enfermeros también. Me afectaba demasiado lo que veía a diario, me sentía culpable por no darlo todo el cien por cien cuando en realidad lo que daba era más que eso. —Tuerce la boca—. Salí de allí antes de quemarme del todo. He visto a compañeros pasar por eso, y cuesta mucho reparar el daño.

—¿No habría bastado con dejar tu segunda carrera?

Suspira y me mira. Esta vez no sonríe, pero en sus ojos verdes hay calma.

—Uno tiene que decidir lo que lo hace sentir feliz, y yo aún no lo he hecho.

—¿Y el dinero?

—El dinero no es importante, lo importante es sentirte bien con lo que haces —dice muy serio. De pronto vuelve a sonreír. Sus cambios de humor me confunden—. Claro que el dinero es importante, no soy un libro barato de autoayuda. La verdad es que... era irresponsable seguir trabajando en las condiciones en que estaba, Bella. —Es la primera vez que dice mi nombre y noto una dulzura extraña invadiéndome—. Volveré en cuanto me encuentre preparado. Mientras tanto, disfruto de mi otra vocación, y no creas que no me gano bien la vida con esto.

—¿Cuánto cobras? —Cuando me dice la cifra se me abre la boca. Me costará más que la guardería de Renée, y es de las mejores de la ciudad. Frunzo el ceño—. Debes de ser muy bueno.

Me mira fijamente a los ojos de una forma que hace que me sienta transparente, y cuento dentro de mí tres «_Mississipis_» hasta que por fin habla:

—Uno de los mejores —dice sin inmutarse. Arqueo las cejas, modesto no es, y sabe venderse. Tiene algo que incita a la confianza—. Escucha, Bella. Esta ciudad no es barata, y tengo todos los puntos que hacen que un niñero suba de precio: certificado de reanimación cardiopulmonar, título de atención temprana, buenas referencias y además sé cocinar estupendamente.

Aprieto un momento los párpados para poner los ojos en blanco bien a gusto. Me molesta su superioridad, pero es cierto: tiene buenas referencias, que ampliaré mejor con mis investigaciones y solicitándole toda la documentación pertinente. No me va a costar más que la guardería de Renée, aunque al perder la plaza será complicado volver a ella. Lo pienso un momento. Renée irá al colegio en un par de años. Tampoco es que vaya a perder plaza en la universidad.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a firmar un contrato de dos años? Si saco a Renée de la guardería no creo que vuelva a encontrar una tan buena, y si eres tan genial dudo que encuentre a alguien como tú —digo con un tonillo de sarcasmo. Veo que él aprieta los labios para no sonreír y asiente—. ¿Y si te pones enfermo, quién cuidará de mi hija?

—Si se diera la mala suerte, mi hermana Alice también es niñera. Puedo presentártela. Sería mala suerte enfermar los dos.

—Bien, Edward —me gusta decir su nombre, aunque sea anticuado, como si estuviéramos en una serie de esas tipo «Los Tudor»—, ahora demuéstrame cómo te ganas a mi hija —digo entornando los párpados. Esta es la prueba de fuego.

Él asiente con seriedad como si le hubiera encargado algo muy delicado, y sin más baja al suelo y se coloca al lado de mi pequeña, cerca de ella pero no lo suficiente como para estorbar sus movimientos. Renée está haciendo una verdadera fortaleza de pequeños castillos de arena. Edward observa lo que hace, sentado en modo indio con las piernas cruzadas y los antebrazos apoyados en los muslos. No le habla, no intenta acercarse a ella, no la toca. Solo observa y sonríe. Veo en sus ojos respeto y aprecio por Renée no por ser mi hija, sino por ser lo que es, una niña. Lo imagino luchando por salvar la vida de niños pequeños. Nunca he estado en una UCI pediátrica, pero sí he rotado por una de adultos cuando era interna, e imagino lo duro que debe de ser.

Al cabo de un buen rato, Renée lo mira.

—Toma —le pasa una pala—. Para ti. —Le señala uno de los moldes de plástico y le sonríe. Mi hija nunca sonríe a un extraño. Creo que Edward la ha conquistado con su paciencia y su respeto.

Y así, sin más, Edward alias _supernannyman_, alias buenorro del gimnasio, y mi hija empiezan a hacer castillos de arena en este parque de Seattle, donde nos quedamos hasta que el sol baja y el frío invade el aire de la ciudad. Desde el banco los observo y siento algo extraño en el estómago al ver cómo juegan juntos. Aviso por última vez a mi hija de que quedan cinco minutos para irnos (la suelo avisar unas tres veces) y cuando me levanto él también lo hace. Madre mía, es altísimo, me pasa una cabeza. En mi mente alocada vuelve a aparecer la imagen de él en el vestuario del gimnasio y noto que se me calientan las mejillas. Para esconder mi rubor me agacho a recoger los bártulos de mi pequeña arquitecta y él hace lo mismo. Mi hija colabora, porque se lo he enseñado así.

Ya incorporados, nos quedamos mirando en silencio. Sus ojos verdes me observan a la expectativa, y recuerdo que tengo que cumplir mi parte del trato.

—El padre de Renée y yo nos separamos al año de nacer ella. Vamos, cariño —le digo a mi hija, que me da la mano. Me cuelgo el bolso del hombro y él lleva la bolsa con los moldes, la pala y el rastrillo. Vuelvo a mirar a Edward un momento y empezamos a caminar—. Él es médico, como yo, pero es cirujano. —«Se fue con otra porque según él desde que tuve a Renée ya no había intimidad entre nosotros»—. Se mudó a otra ciudad por un cargo mejor en otro hospital, la niña lo ve dos fines de semana al mes, algunos días por Navidad y un par de semanas en verano. Su padre viene aquí, y se queda en un hotel.

—Entonces la estás criando sola.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Sola no. Tengo dos amigas que me ayudan.

Él hace una mueca pero no dice nada.

—Suelo salir de casa a las siete y media de la mañana y llegar a las seis de la tarde. ¿Podrás hacer ese horario? También trabajo algunos fines de semana, sábado o domingo. Quizá debas quedarte a dormir algún día —digo, notando que me sonrojo. Bienvenida, inocencia perdida. Me he sonrojado más en las últimas horas que en muchos meses.

—Por supuesto que podré, para eso me pagas —dice sin cambiar el gesto.

—¿No trabajas en nada más? Imagino que antes llevabas un tren de vida más caro, con dos trabajos.

Esta vez es él quien se encoge de hombros.

—No soy de gastar mucho. Tengo ahorros. Lo cierto es que no salgo demasiado, soy bastante hogareño. Eso sí, intento ir al gimnasio tres veces por semana. Creo que nos conocimos allí, ¿no?

Mis mejillas son como una bombilla y me atraganto con mi saliva.

—¿Qué?

—No pasa nada, Bella. Cualquiera se puede equivocar de puerta —dice tan tranquilo, pero veo que está conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Pensaba que… pensaba…

—¿Que no te recordaría? —lo dice como si fuera imposible y no sé cómo sentirme aparte de abochornada.

—No… no sé.

—Escucha —se detiene y se planta frente a mí—, no hay ningún problema por mi parte. ¿Y por la tuya?

—Ninguno.

—Bien. —Asiente—. Prepara el contrato y avísame. Puedo empezar a trabajar en seguida.

—De acuerdo. —Rebusco un momento en mi bolso y le tiendo un pliego de papeles. Me mira arqueando las cejas—. No me gusta perder tiempo.

Sonríe elevando una comisura de esos labios tan… «no, Bella, ¡es el niñero de tu hija!» y toma los papeles de mi mano. No puedo evitar fijarme otra vez en su pulgar. «Mierda, llevo demasiado tiempo sin salir con hombres».

Esto va a ser un problema. Quizá debería aceptar una de esas citas a ciegas que me proponen mis amigas.

Me despido de _supernannyman_, el nombre le viene que ni pintado porque además está bueno como el hombre de acero; mi pequeña insiste en darle la mano como yo y me muerdo el labio. Renée ha tomado su decisión también y no hace falta un contrato firmado, ella con un apretón de manos tiene suficiente.

.

* * *

.

**Espero que os haya gustado al menos un poquito. Dejadme opinión, y así lo sabré :).**

**No sé cuándo podré corregir el siguiente, pero como tengo bastante trabajo puede que tarde dos semanas, no más.**

**Besotes**

**Doc**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Buenas tardes! Primero, agradeceros a todas la cálida acogida que le habéis dado a la historia, he visto que todavía hay muchas lectoras del _fandom. _Solo espero no decepcionaros y que os parezca entretenida, ni más ni menos. En el primer capítulo me di cuenta de que no había puesto la advertencia de +18, pero bueno, aquí está. Mis lectoras habituales ya sabéis que escribo RA, romántica adulta, y eso incluye ciertas dosis de erotismo. Aquí no esperéis mucho _lemon_, ¿eh? Que el fic es corto.**

**Os he respondido a todas las que habéis dejado comentario excepto a las que habéis entrado como _Guest, _pero recibid todas un besazo virtual. Le pediré a Edward que venga a cantaros esta noche para que os durmáis ;).**

**Sin más, os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Disculpad los errores, os recuerdo que mi correctora está con otro trabajo y no se puede ocupar de este ahora.**

**.**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 2**

.

El primer día de trabajo de Edward estoy nerviosa, aunque sé que Renée estará muy bien con él. Nos hemos visto un par de veces más para que se familiarizaran mi hija y él; con la segunda, _supernannyman_ ya tenía más que conquistada a mi hija. Y no solo a ella, mientras los observaba jugar en el suelo de mi salón algo dentro de mi corazón dolió y tuve que levantarme para no dar un espectáculo. En la cocina me serví un vaso de agua mientras me preguntaba cuán diferente sería la vida de mi pequeña si su padre no hubiera sido un _rompebragas_, sintiéndome estúpidamente culpable (de nuevo) por una situación en la que yo no había participado de forma voluntaria. Además, aunque Michael no me hubiera pedido el divorcio para irse a vivir con su amante, a la que empezó a tirarse con la excusa de que ya no teníamos intimidad, no lo habría visto nunca en el suelo acompañando a nuestra hija en sus juegos. Suspiré recordándome a mí misma que Edward solo era un trabajador. Salí de la cocina al escuchar carcajadas, encontrando a Edward a cuatro patas con Renée agarrada a su cuello. Sonreí y di gracias en silencio por su oportuna llegada a nuestra vida.

Me miro en el espejo del recibidor antes de abrir la puerta. Para ir al trabajo escojo ropa muy formal, aunque eso suponga que parezca más mayor de lo que soy. Abro la puerta y mi niñero está frente a mí con una amplia sonrisa, vestido con una cazadora de cuero, vaqueros desgarrados y camiseta negra. Una de sus condiciones fue vestir como quisiera, y ahora me parece que en lugar de cuatro años más que él tengo cuarenta. Fuerzo una sonrisa, sintiéndome como una «vieja verde».

Contratar a Edward ha sido la mejor y la peor idea que se me ha ocurrido en los últimos meses.

—Todo irá bien, Bella —dice Edward, que interpreta mi tensión de forma errónea—. Renée y yo nos llevamos bien, y sabes que la dejas en buenas manos. Porque lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Me mira fijamente y asiento con firmeza. No quiero que dude ni por un momento de eso—. Bien. Porque no soportaría que me mandaras mensajes cada diez minutos para ver si Renée está bien. Significaría que no confías en mí.

—Confío en ti —le digo un poco ofendida—. ¿Cómo, si no, iba a dejar lo más valioso que tengo en tus manos?

Él asiente, satisfecho.

—Mientras esté a mi cargo también es lo más valioso que yo tengo.

El brillo de determinación en sus ojos me hace imaginarlo saliendo de una ambulancia dispuesto a salvar la vida de alguien, y me da tranquilidad. Le doy un abrazo a mi hija y me voy tras dirigirle una rápida sonrisa a Edward.

.

Los días pasan y me acostumbro rápidamente a tener a Edward en mi casa. Me siento más cómoda con él, he aprendido a convivir con su enorme atractivo, como si mis hormonas se hubieran relajado un poco.

Es viernes y de camino a casa decido pasar por la tienda de Rosalie. Mi amiga tiene una tienda de artículos eróticos no lejos de mi casa, aunque su principal fuente de ingresos es la venta online de sus productos. Un día, pasando por delante con Renée, salió un perro de dentro de la tienda, un _golden_ _retriever_, que se acercó a mi hija moviendo la cola. Mi hija empezó a acariciarlo y él se agachó para que le rascara la tripa. Fue un flechazo. Desde entonces, cuando pasamos por delante, es obligado entrar y hacerle fiestas a _Brownie_, que es el nombre del animal. A fuerza de entrar, Rosalie y yo pasamos de intercambiar frases amables a tratarnos con más confianza. Nunca le he comprado nada, pero siempre me digo a mí misma que algún día.

Puede que ese día haya llegado.

Entro en la tienda y echo un vistazo al mostrador. Rosalie está sentada tras él, dándole «chuches» caninas a _Brownie_.

—¡Hola Renée, hola Bella! —Antes de oír el saludo de Rosalie, _Brownie_ ya está delante de mi hija, meneando la cola con tanta pasión que tira algunas cajas de huevos. No de huevos de gallina, son… _huevos_. Nunca le he preguntado a Rose para qué sirven.

Mi hija se abraza al cuello del animal, sobre el que podría montar como si fuera un poni, mientras intento que este aparte sus babas de las mucosas de mi hija. Me gustan los perros, pero sé que esa lengua puede haber estado en sitios no muy recomendables.

—Hola, Rose, hola _Brownie. _—Saco unas «chuches» para perro que llevo guardadas en mi bolso y le doy unas cuantas a Renée, quien, tras ordenar a _Brownie_ que se siente, empieza a dárselas de una en una.

—Hacía días que no pasabais por aquí —dice Rose—. _Brownie_ os echaba de menos, y yo también. ¿Qué tal va todo?

—Bien, he estado un poco liada. Por cierto, he sacado a mi hija de la «pijiguardería», como tú la llamas, y ahora la cuida una persona.

—Si es alguien de confianza me parece estupendo, Bella.

—Sí, lo es. Es genial, competente, y tanto Renée como yo estamos encantadas. —Noto que me suben los colores. Rose, a la que no se le escapa una, me mira con atención.

—Hay algo que me ocultas.

—No te oculto nada. Oye, por cierto, ¿para qué sirve eso? —digo mientras señalo unas cajas donde pone _Shunga_.

—Es lubricante. ¿De veras he de explicarte para qué sirve? Aparte de como burdo intento de distracción. En fin, como quieras. Mira, se coge el…

—¡No! —La detengo y miro a Renée—. No sigas.

Mi amiga se ríe.

—No iba a seguir, mujer. Venga, _Let it gooooo _—canturrea al más puro estilo Elsa, la de _Frozen_.

Mi hija la mira y sonríe un momento. Luego se sienta en el suelo, dándole «chuches» a Brownie, que está tumbado en el suelo como un maharajá. Por el momento, mi hija no tiene ninguna curiosidad por las cosas que venden en esta tienda salvo una vez me pidió que le comprara unas esposas forradas de felpa rosa. Le dije que aquello no era para jugar los pequeños sino la gente mayor, y se conformó sin más explicaciones. Tampoco es que fuera a dárselas.

—Bueno, verás, la niñera no es tal, es un niñero.

Rose alza las cejas.

—¿Un niñero? Vaya, qué original.

—Sí —le digo, pensativa—. Reconozco que tenía ciertos prejuicios. Es raro, ¿no? Pero supongo que lo mismo se podría decir de mi profesión hace unas décadas, o… no sé —meneo la mano—, de lo que haces tú.

—Eh, yo velo por la salud de la gente, por si no te has parado a pensarlo —dice, haciéndose la ofendida.

—Ya, ya sé. Oye, ¿esto qué es? —señalo una caja encima del mostrador.

—Unas bolas chinas a control remoto. Potencian la firmeza de tu suelo pélvico y evitan escapes de pipí.

—Eh, que yo tengo mi suelo pélvico divino.

—Pues también sirven de preventivo, además de intensificar tus orgasmos.

—¿Cómo de intensos? —La miro entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tan fuertes que creerás que te ha dado la corriente.

—No sabes vender mucho, ¿eh?

—La corriente en plan bueno, mujer. Escucha, deja de despistar y suelta de una vez lo que te callas de tu niñero.

—Vale, vale. —Respiro hondo—. ¿Recuerdas la historia que te expliqué del tío del gimnasio, el que vi desnudo porque me confundí de puerta? —Mi amiga asiente—. Bien, pues es él.

Esta vez mi amiga se queda literalmente boquiabierta.

—¡Joder, qué casualidad! —exclama.

—_Joer_ no se _ise_. Se _ise_ jopé —dice mi hija desde el suelo. Le dirijo una mirada severa a mi amiga.

—¡Lo siento! Es verdad —se excusa con una sonrisa mirando a mi hija, y baja la voz—. Qué pequeño es el mundo.

—Sí, la verdad es que es una casualidad.

—¿Y es tan buen niñero como gua…? —Veo que se queda mirando a la puerta e imagino que ha entrado un cliente.

—¡Edward! —grita mi hija. Mis ojos se abren como platos y mi espalda se vuelve rígida como si me hubiera tragado un palo.

—Buenas tardes, Renée, Bella —oigo la varonil voz de mi niñero.

Miro delante de mí, buscando alguna capa de invisibilidad entre todos los extraños artilugios que hay tras el mostrador. Mis ojos se detienen en un columpio sexual, y luego en un enorme vibrador con forma de U, con una rama más pequeña. No, no hay capas. Rose mira por encima de mi hombro con una sonrisa enorme y noto que mi cara arde. No puedo detener ese incendio, así que mejor admitir mi vergüenza. Otra vez. Me giro y sonrío a mi niñero aparentando naturalidad, pero sé que mi sonrisa es tensa como si me hubieran inyectado sobredosis de bótox.

—Hola, Edward. ¿Qué haces por aquí? —le pregunto en tono casual, como si estuviéramos en la biblioteca, no rodeados de los últimos inventos en beneficio del placer sexual.

—Pasaba por la calle, he mirado adentro y os he visto. —Se encoge de hombros y me sonríe de esa forma que hace que me entren ganas de… de nada. Es mi niñero, jo…pé.

—Rosalie y yo somos amigas, y Renée adora a su perro. —Yo también me encojo de hombros, respondiendo como si él me hubiera hecho alguna pregunta. ¿Por qué narices tengo la necesidad de justificarme? Soy una mujer moderna, y si me da la gana compro toda la tienda, hombre ya.

—Hola, Rosalie. Soy Edward, el niñero de Renée. —Edward saluda a mi amiga con un apretón de manos y después sonríe echando un vistazo al mostrador, donde Rose, sin que me haya dado cuenta, ha tenido la ocurrencia de desplegar una gran cantidad de cajas con esos huevos que no sé para qué sirven. Parece que me está mostrando el género, como si estuviéramos en una extraña granja de placeres sexuales. Noto aumentar el calor en mi cara. ¿Es que no puedo parar de tener situaciones ridículas con este hombre?

Mi niñero tiene la decencia de parecer ajeno a mis apuros y se pone en cuclillas delante de _Brownie_ y de Renée.

—¿Y este quién es? —le dice a mi hija.

—_Bauni_ —contesta ella con una sonrisa.

—Hola, _Brownie_. —El perro lo mira embelesado mientras él le acaricia entre las orejas.

—¿_Queres_ darle «chuches» ? —Renée le tiende la bolsa.

Edward empieza a alimentar al perro y yo no puedo evitar admirar lo bien que se ajustan los vaqueros a su trasero. Dioses, me siento como una pervertida. Miro a Rose, que no tiene tantas manías como yo y está repasando el trasero de Edward sin disimulo, he visto escáneres menos eficientes que sus ojos azules. Frunzo el ceño y carraspeo, molesta.

Qué hipócrita soy.

—¿No quieres comprar nada para tu novia, Edward? —dice mi amiga con todo su descaro.

Él la mira un momento por encima del hombro.

—No tengo novia —dice con sencillez. Soy una estúpida, porque la noticia me hace sentir bien.

—Pues puedo mostrarte cosas para ti —insiste la incontinente verbal de mi amiga. Voy a meterle unos de esos huevos en la boca como no se calle. Como le muestre la muñeca hinchable…

Mi niñero se incorpora y se da la vuelta, una sonrisa ladeada adorna sus labios.

—He dicho que no tengo novia, no que sea célibe —suelta así, sin anestesia—. Por cierto, me han dicho que esos huevos van de maravilla. Encantado de conocerte, Rosalie. Nos vemos mañana, Bella.

Lo veo desaparecer por la puerta después de haberse despedido de mi hija.

—Ma-dre mí-a —silabea mi amiga con la vista todavía clavada en la puerta.

—Ya te digo —asiento y suspiro, fijando mi atención de nuevo en Rose—. Oye, ¿se puede saber para qué sirven los puñeteros huevos?

Mi amiga suelta una carcajada.

—Es un masturbador masculino.

—Un…

—Sí, mujer, se usa…

La interrumpo levantando las manos como si fuera a bloquear un balonazo.

—¡No! No quiero saberlo. Si me imagino a Edward usando eso… —noto el calor invadir mi rostro hasta la raíz de mis cabellos— no podré mirarle a la cara. Háblame de las bolas chinas a control remoto, nunca es tarde para cuidar el suelo pélvico.

.

Es lunes por la mañana y ya tengo todo preparado para que Edward y Renée vayan a disfrutar de una pequeña excursión. Mi niñero quiere llevarla al Jardín Japonés, así que he metido en la mochila de mi hija su peluche favorito, un cuaderno, lápices de colores, agua y un bocadillo de pan de molde con una pieza de fruta. Me siento un poco envidiosa, pero me es imposible tomarme un día libre esta semana, tengo la agenda repleta. De todas formas, me han prometido que volveremos los tres juntos. La verdad es que yo no habría incluido a Edward, pero Renée me ha pedido que alguna vez salgamos los tres. Me pregunto si no está teniendo ideas raras con él.

Me encojo de hombros, no me extraña que se sienta así. La verdad es que Edward es una maravilla, no podría encontrar a nadie mejor para cuidar de mi pequeña. Por otra parte, algún día tendré que prescindir de él y se me hace duro pensarlo. Renée lo adora y, para qué negarlo, yo también me estoy encariñando con él. Hemos pasado a tener una relación casi de amistad. El «casi» es porque él no deja de ser mi empleado y no debo olvidarlo, aunque me cuesta mucho mantener con él la distancia que me quise marcar al principio.

Me acerco a la cama de mi hija y le toco la cabecita.

—Renée, cariño, es hora de levantarse. ¡Hoy es la excursión!

Normalmente se levantaría de un salto, pero no se mueve. Insisto, le toco la cabeza y la noto caliente. Suspiro, desde que dejó la guardería no había vuelto a pillar ningún virus, pero tampoco es que la tenga en una burbuja; de vez cuando quedamos con su mejor amigo, Jake, que parece una fábrica de mocos, el pobre. Al menos ahora tengo a Edward y ya no tengo que preocuparme por nada. En aquel momento suena el timbre de la puerta.

—Edward —murmuro. Siempre llama a la puerta cuando sabe que estoy, aunque tiene llaves. Lo agradezco, no es que me vaya a encontrar en ninguna situación comprometida, pero bueno. Corro a abrirle.

—Buenos días —dice con una sonrisa. Aunque estoy preocupada por Renée no puedo evitar pensar qué guapo está a primera hora. Bueno, y a última, a _todas_ horas.

—Buenos días, pasa —le franqueo la puerta—, Renée está malita. Voy a verla antes de marcharme. —Suelto el aliento mientras me doy media vuelta y me dirijo a su cuarto—. Tendréis que posponer la excursión.

—Vaya, qué pena —oigo que dice detrás de mí.

Miro la piel de mi pequeña, que no tiene manchas, y su aspecto, que es bueno. La pobre parece que solo quiere dormir.

—¿Te duele algo? —pregunto.

—No, mami —dice somnolienta.

No la molesto más. Aparte de la fiebre no se encuentra mal, recuerdo lo suficiente de mis meses de rotación por pediatría para saber que de momento solo hay que observarla. Le doy un abrazo flojito y un beso en su caliente cabecita.

—Descansa, mi pequeña. Te dejo con Edward, él te cuidará muy bien. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, mami —contesta, y mi corazón se ensancha tanto que parece dejar mis pulmones sin aire. Me quedaría con ella en lugar de Edward, pero no puedo. Solo necesita descansar y está en buenas manos. Me pongo de pie y aspiro hondo. Cuando me giro, Edward está en el umbral de la habitación de Renée, observándome en silencio.

—Cuidaré bien de ella, y si me necesitas me quedaré a ayudarte por las noches. No te preocupes por nada —dice cuando me acerco a él. Lo miro a los ojos, que noto más verdes que nunca. Me siento inquieta, es como si viera algo en mi interior, y de pronto me veo intentando adivinar qué es, si ese «algo» le gusta o le disgusta. Me importa lo que piense de mí. ¿Debería importarme?

—Lo sé, gracias —digo acercándome a él. Creo que va a apartarse para dejarme pasar, pero mis cálculos fallan y nuestros cuerpos se rozan un instante antes de que él deje libre el umbral. Siento calor en las zonas que lo han rozado y cierro con fuerza los párpados. No puedo permitirme sentir nada de todo esto, solo lo complicaría todo. Acelero mis pasos hasta llegar a mi chaqueta con la absurda sensación de que él me seguirá, y me giro desde la puerta de casa para ver si lo ha hecho. No, no me ha seguido, y eso me deprime.

Jesús, estoy fatal.

—Adiós, Edward —digo, y no espero a escuchar su respuesta.

El día pasa a ritmo cansino, como cada vez que tengo a la «peque» enferma. Edward me va mandando mensajes de vez en cuando explicando cómo va Renée, cosa que le agradezco. Al final de la mañana, me llama por teléfono: mi hija se pasa el día durmiendo y la fiebre le ha subido mucho. No hay ningún otro síntoma aparte del dolor de cabeza, y eso ya me preocupa.

—Creo que debería verla su pediatra, la doctora Mallory. —Miro la hora con angustia, tengo una reunión importante sobre la plaza para la jefatura cuando termine la consulta, a las cinco.

—Me he permitido llamar a la doctora, tiene un hueco esta tarde a las cuatro y media. ¿Quieres que la lleve yo?

Me siento dividida. Quiero ser yo quien lo haga y al mismo tiempo quiero estar en la reunión. Titubeo unos segundos y al final suspiro.

—Sí, por favor —digo, me despido y cuelgo sintiéndome la peor madre del año.

«¿Por qué?», me digo a mí misma. Si esto lo hiciera un hombre, lo haría sin sentirse mal. Una voz dentro de mí me dice que no todos los hombres, pero sigo con mi silenciosa conversación. Pienso que Edward me juzga, pero en realidad soy yo la que se está juzgando sin necesidad. Me reclino en la silla de mi consulta y tomo varias respiraciones profundas, luchando por alejar el agobio de mí. Si no estuviera tan decidida a no tocar un céntimo del dinero que me pasa Michael y que, por orgullo, meto íntegro en una cuenta a nombre de mi hija, no necesitaría el ascenso. De todas formas quiero, necesito, demostrarle a su padre que puedo conseguir un puesto prestigioso y bien pagado. Mi hija entenderá que no la lleve yo al médico, muchos niños son cuidados por sus abuelos y son ellos los que se encargan de las citas médicas. Y Edward es mejor que muchos abuelos.

Imaginarme a Edward con bastón y gorra hace que sonría para mí misma. Estoy algo enferma porque hasta así me parece _sexy_.

Cuando llego a casa mi ánimo decae. No son ni las siete y Renée está en la cama dormida; no voy a despertarla, pero me habría gustado darle las buenas noches. Edward está en la cocina haciendo la cena, como cada vez que llego tarde. Me encanta verlo así, entre cazuelas y con el delantal puesto, no sé cómo pero consigue que me sienta más en casa. Michael nunca fue capaz de freír un huevo y yo no suelo tener tiempo para cocinar entre semana, por eso la asistenta que me limpia la casa también me deja la cena preparada. Pero es mucho mejor lo que hace él.

Gira la cabeza mientras remueve una cacerola que huele de maravilla y me sonríe. Dioses, tengo ganas de abalanzarme sobre él. ¡Soy una jefa acosadora! ¡Quiero toquetear y besar a mi empleado! Uso toda mi fuerza de voluntad para controlar mis músculos, que amenazan con dar un salto olímpico para llegar hasta él, y me acerco pausadamente devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¿Qué te ha dicho la doctora? Será un virus, ¿no? Siempre lo es.

—En efecto. Es gripe.

—¿Gripe? ¡Joder, si estamos en mayo! —Me tapo la boca un momento—. Perdona, no quería decir palabrotas. Últimamente estoy dejándolo, ya sabes, jopé, jolines, mecachis y esas cosas.

Ríe mientras se vuelve a concentrar en la cacerola.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Pero conmigo no te cortes. —Se encoge de hombros—. Es una mierda, pero sí, es gripe. Le ha hecho la prueba y ha salido positiva.

Lanzo un suspiro prolongado.

—Pues tenemos para varios días de fiebre.

Frunzo el ceño. Estamos en la recta final para la elección de la dirección de la clínica. En mi escaso tiempo libre tengo que preparar un proyecto basado en la estrategia que mueve en la actualidad a nuestra empresa: ser innovadora y competitiva sin perder de vista los principios sobre los que se fundó, que son prevenir, diagnosticar y tratar a las personas en sus dolencias, agudas o crónicas, acompañándolos a lo largo de su vida. Somos un grupo de médicos de familia acompañados por un estupendo laboratorio y un servicio de radiodiagnóstico muy completo. No somos «superdiagnosticadores» como House, pero por una vida que él salve de forma espectacular y brillante, nosotros salvamos cientos, y con muchísimo menos presupuesto.

Me gusta mi trabajo.

—No tienes que preocuparte. Me tienes a mí —dice Edward por fin.

Lo miro y me doy cuenta de cuán transparente soy para él. Mientras yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, ha dejado la cacerola tapada y ha servido dos copas de vino. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado elucubrando? Me ofrece una copa con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé —le devuelvo el gesto mientras cojo la copa—, pero no me siento bien dejándola a tu cuidado ahora que está enferma —me sincero.

—¿Crees que ella es infeliz por eso? —dice en tono neutro.

Me siento como si estuviera en la consulta del psiquiatra. «Háblame de ti», me dice. Lo imagino con unas gafas resbalando por su nariz, sentado en un sillón y a mí tumbada en el diván. Entonces él se levanta y me empieza a desabotonar la blusa… «Para», me riño a mí misma. Este hombre me va a volver loca y entonces sí me hará falta un médico. Canalizo mis pensamientos a lo que acaba de decir.

—No lo sé. Siento que tengo que ser buena en todo. —Le doy un sorbo al vino. Me sabe a gloria después de un día tan largo.

—Sabes que eso no es posible, ¿verdad? —Se gira un momento para apagar el fuego y me mira muy serio—. Pensar así solo te traerá ansiedad, créeme. Tengo experiencia en querer hacerlo todo perfecto. Creo que tendrías que priorizar. ¿Vamos al comedor? El _risotto_ tiene que reposar un poco para estar en su punto.

—Mi prioridad es Renée —digo mientras le sigo.

Se sienta en una punta de sofá y bebe un sorbo de su copa antes de dejarla sobre la mesita que hay enfrente. Yo le doy un pequeño sorbo a la mía, me da un poco de vergüenza ver que ya he bebido la mitad y él tiene la copa casi llena, pero el vino me está provocando un calorcillo interno muy agradable, aflojando los nudos de ansiedad de los que acaba de hablarme.

—Por supuesto que tu prioridad es tu hija. Te lo repito, por eso estoy aquí. Bella, Renée está perfectamente conmigo, y lo sabes. Céntrate en tus objetivos en el trabajo y en pasar tiempo de calidad con tu pequeña cuando puedas.

—Cuando hablas así sí que pareces _supernannyman_ —le digo sin pensarlo. Creo que el vino me ha soltado la lengua. Mis mejillas comienzan a calentarse, y no es por el alcohol.

Edward frunce el ceño.

—¿_Supernannyman_? —dice. Antes de que intente darle explicaciones, suelta una carcajada—. ¿Me llamas así?

Me encojo de hombros y me centro en apurar el contenido de mi copa.

—Es una broma privada entre amigas. —Miro hacia la cocina por no ver su cara—. ¿El _risotto_ no estará listo?

Mi copa sale volando de mi mano y vuelvo la mirada hacia ella. Edward se ha levantado y tiene una copa en cada mano. Me dirige una mirada intensa, que dura como tres _Mississippis_ y consigue que me remueva inquieta en el sofá. Parpadeo, se me ocurre si él sentirá lo mismo que yo, y de pronto me siento aterrada. Rompo el contacto visual y me levanto con cuidado de no rozar su cuerpo.

—Voy a comprobarlo.

—Me gusta que me llames así —dice, siguiéndome.

—No lo haré más, no es respetuoso con tu oficio. ¿Te parece que ya está? —digo levantando la tapa de la cacerola. Así evito mirarle. Ojalá cambie de tema.

Él se asoma por detrás de mi hombro y suelta un «ajá» de aprobación. Ponemos la mesa en silencio y, una vez sentados, cambiamos a temas de conversación menos personales, devorando el _risotto_ que, por cierto, está tan bueno que me da ganas de gemir y lamer el plato. Es orgásmico. Me niego a beber más vino y él me imita, no quiero volver a meter la pata.

Antes de acostarme voy a echarle un vistazo a Renée. Edward me ha dicho que no ha querido cenar, pero ha aceptado tomarse un vaso de leche. Sigue con fiebre pero duerme tranquila, le doy una beso en la cabecita sin despertarla.

—Dentro de un par de horas vendré a ver como está, no te preocupes, la vigilaré toda la noche —dice mi niñero a mis espaldas.

—Podemos hacer turnos. —Miro el reloj—. Yo vengo a las dos, tú sobre las cuatro y a las seis cuando me levante para ir al trabajo pasaré otra vez a verla.

—Como quieras. —No discute, sé que es consciente de que quiero cuidar de mi pequeña.

Al día siguiente es más de lo mismo. Renée sigue con subidas de fiebre y escasos momentos de bajada, en los que Edward o yo aprovechamos para alimentarla con leche y darle agua, se niega a tomar nada más pero no la intento obligar, aunque me quedo preocupada. Por la noche, Edward y yo volvemos a turnarnos aunque él se enfada conmigo y me insiste en que duerma toda la noche. Al tercer día de fiebre el cansancio comienza a hacer mella en mí, de día apenas paro y de noche tampoco. La mañana del cuarto día estoy en mi consulta y mi teléfono vibra. Al ver que es Edward me disculpo con mi paciente y me aparto a una consulta lateral, que está vacía, para contestar.

—¿Está bien Renée? —digo, la ansiedad impregnando mi voz.

—Sí, Bella, perdona, no quería asustarte. Llevaba sin fiebre varias horas, pero ahora parece que le ha vuelto a subir, estoy buscando el termómetro pero no lo encuentro.

Pienso un momento, esta noche estaba tan cansada que lo he dejado en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche, y se lo indico a Edward.

—¿En cuál? —me pregunta. Oigo abrirse un cajón.

—En el… —una imagen viene a mi cabeza como un flash. He dejado mis bolas chinas en el tercer cajón, haciéndole compañía al termómetro. Estaba tan cansada anoche que lo dejé ahí mismo, donde acabo de enviar a Edward como si lo hubiera mandado de nuevo a un pueblo con un cartel en la entrada que dice «Riddikulus». Allí vivo yo.

—¿En cuál, Bella? Como siempre, será en el último, es la ley de Murphy.

Murphy no es que sea mi ley, es mi Constitución, por lo menos con Edward. Trago saliva mientras anticipo lo que va a venir, y después suspiro, un largo suspiro como si saliera todo el aire de mis pulmones. Aspiro aire para poder hablar.

—Creo que en el tercero. —Hay un prolongado silencio—. ¿Edward? ¿Lo has encontrado?

Oigo que carraspea.

—Sí, sí. Lo encontré.

Tengo ganas de justificarme, decirle que estoy cuidando mi suelo pélvico, pero para qué.

—Bien, mándame un mensaje en cuanto le tomes la temperatura, ¿vale?

—Ok, hasta luego.

Me despido de él y vuelvo a mi consulta. Mientras termino de escuchar a mi paciente tengo que contener un gemido imaginándome a Edward descubriendo mis bolas chinas. Tengo que centrarme en lo que me cuenta la mujer, que sufre trastorno de ansiedad por la salud, lo que antes se llamaba hipocondría.

—¿Se encuentra bien, doctora Swan? Está usted un tanto congestionada. —Me mira con sospecha—. No tendrá usted malaria, ¿verdad? ¿Ha estado en zona endémica últimamente?

Mi color no puede ser más encarnado ahora, estoy convencida. Respiro hondo y miro con severidad a mi paciente. Si no fuera porque la conozco hace años, y porque creo que nuestra relación profesional le reporta algún beneficio a su problema, la mandaría a un pueblo apestoso. Mentalmente, claro, el puto juramento hipocrático no me permite hacerlo en voz alta, aunque a veces me pueden las ganas. Me imagino a mí misma testificando ante el comité de ética del juicio final de los médicos, intentando defender mi postura ante Hipócrates y Galeno:

—Señores, hay veces que a una se le termina la paciencia.

Y ellos asienten y me absuelven.

Definitivamente, mi imaginación está desatada.

Por la noche tengo la agradable sorpresa de encontrarme a mi hija con Edward en el sofá, le está contando un cuento y ambos están con las cabezas inclinadas hacia el libro. Siento una alegría tan intensa que duele.

—¡Mami!

La sonrisa de mi hija me deshace. Me acerco a ellos y abrazo a mi pequeña. Ambos me cuentan cómo ha ido el día, me siento muy feliz de ver que, aunque hoy ha tenido también fiebre, mi hija tiene signos de recuperación. Noto que poco a poco deja de hablar y sus ojitos se cierran. La tomo en mis brazos y la llevo a su camita.

—Voy a ducharme, si no te importa —dice Edward a mis espaldas—. La cena ya está preparada.

«Oh, por supuesto que puedes ducharte. ¿Puedo entrar yo contigo?». Ignoro a la loca que me ha poseído y respondo:

—Claro —digo con suavidad para no despertar a mi hija.

Cuando salgo de la habitación de Renée me siento en el sillón del salón, no sé si Edward estará ya en el baño pero no oigo correr el agua. Miro hacia la puerta que da al pasillo y esta vez me siento perjudicada de verdad: Edward va camino del baño quitándose la camiseta de una forma tan _sexy_ que dejaría en ridículo a Jamie Dornan en «Cincuenta sombras». Veo sus vaqueros justo bajo la línea de la cadera, la cinturilla de unos _boxers_ negros sobresaliendo por encima y un abdomen plano y marcado que hace que salive. Me dan ganas de sacar la cámara como si fuera una pervertida, pero, como una estrella fugaz, la imagen es bella pero dura muy poco. Suspiro apoyando la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón mientras oigo cerrarse la puerta del baño. Me siento como el tipo aquel de _La tentación vive arriba_, pero en lugar de mirar a una rubia con las faldas volando miro a un cobrizo que hace que mis bragas vuelen.

Tenemos una cena tranquila, Edward consigue que ría y me olvide de que ha visto mi aparato de fisioterapia del suelo pélvico. Es encantador y siento que se esfuerza en hacerme sentir bien. Es como si le importara de verdad, pero lo cierto es que es un gran profesional y eso es algo que no he de olvidar. No es que piense que está siendo amable conmigo solo porque le pago, pero no debo olvidar que nuestra relación es laboral y así debe mantenerse. No puedo arriesgarme a nada más. ¿Qué haríamos Renée y yo sin él?

Demasiado tarde, me doy cuenta de que ambas nos hemos vuelto dependientes de Edward, que no es un simple empleado al que decir adiós cuando finalice su contrato.

Lo miro a los ojos mientras converso con él sobre trabajo, él me escucha con atención y no deseo otra cosa que tenerlo cerca de mí, lo más cerca posible.

Indecente e íntimamente cerca, si puede ser.

Maldita sea.

.

* * *

.

**Gracias por leer, y si dejáis comentario me encantará leeros y contestaros. No sé si es internacional, pero en España la expresión «viejo/a verde» se usa para definir, según la RAE, a alguien que conserva apetitos carnales impropios de su edad. El próximo capítulo estará posteado dentro de 7-14 días como mucho (con este he tardado 10). **

**Besos**

**Doc**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Buenos días. De nuevo quiero agradeceros la buena respuesta que le estáis dando a cada capítulo, chicas. Me gusta escribir porque me transporta a otros mundos, pero también me gusta compartirlos con vosotras, y con vuestras respuestas veo que disfrutáis como yo. **

**Como os dije al principio, el fic está prácticamente escrito, pero es un primer borrador. Cuando subo los capítulos los edito y los amplío, en este he añadido un POV Edward que habéis pedido algunas. Es cortito, pero tendrá que bastar ;). La mala noticia es que otras cosas de la vida requieren de mi tiempo y no podré subir el siguiente hasta dentro de dos semanas, sí, dos. **

**Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis. Si no entendéis las referencias al universo Disney o Marvel, y san Google no os responde, mandadme un mensaje y os iluminaré. Las que son mis lectoras habituales sabrán que soy medio friki, y me encanta usar estos temas en mis historias. **

**Recordad que habíamos dejado a nuestra pareja cenando, el POV Edward empieza ahí.**

_._

* * *

_._

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

_Edward_

—Descansa, yo recojo la mesa. —Ella abre la boca para protestar, estoy seguro, pero la detengo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Veo que abre mucho los ojos y aspira bruscamente. Retiro el dedo como si su boca fuera incandescente, ha sido un gesto de confianza del que me arrepiento al instante; no debo olvidar que, con ella más que con ninguna otra «jefa» que haya tenido antes, he de mantener la profesionalidad. La inoportuna imagen de Tanya aparece en mi mente y me esfuerzo por apartarla.

—Es… está bien —farfulla. Por lo menos he logrado mi objetivo de evitar discusiones.

Me levanto y cojo las copas de vino vacías. Aprieto tanto el cristal que quizá las rompa, pero me estoy dando cuenta de cuánto he bajado la guardia con Bella y necesito alejarme. Hemos cenado juntos muchas veces, a veces con Renée y a veces solos, pero hoy hay algo en ella que hace que tema perder el control de mis emociones. Quizá es lo vulnerable que la siento, quizá es la forma en que me mira, o quizá haya sido que, al imaginármela introduciendo en su cuerpo las bolas chinas que he descubierto en su cajón, he tenido un arrebato de lujuria tan impresionante que, mientras Renée dormía su siesta, he aliviado mi tensión sexual conmigo mismo en el baño.

Dos veces.

Abro el lavaplatos y coloco los platos sucios mientras me repito a mí mismo que no puedo permitirme sentir esto. El día que vi por primera vez a Bella Swan, en el gimnasio donde acababa de apuntarme, la encontré tan atractiva que le habría pedido salir a tomar algo si no hubiera estado con su amiga. Me dije a mí mismo que yendo al mismo gimnasio tendría oportunidad de volver a verla. Cuando el mismo día se metió en el vestuario masculino... fue como una fantasía sexual hecha realidad, aunque he de reconocer que en mi mente sucia en lugar de ponerse colorada, farfullar y disculparse, por este orden, entraba en el vestuario, se desnudaba y practicábamos todas las posturas del Kama Sutra sin orden alguno. Poco después recibí la llamada de una futura clienta y, llegando al parque donde habíamos quedado, me di cuenta desde la distancia de que esta clienta era, ni más ni menos, mi musa erótica… Parecía una broma. Estuve a punto de darme la vuelta, llamarla y disculparme diciendo que me había salido otro trabajo, pero me detuve a contemplar la escena: madre e hija estaban ensimismadas, una leyendo un libro electrónico y la otra construyendo castillos de arena; de vez en cuando se buscaban con la mirada y se sonreían. A veces la madre acariciaba la cabeza de la niña, otras la pequeña tocaba a la madre en la pierna, como para asegurarse de que seguía allí. De pronto yo no veía nada más que aquella escena, como si la luz se hubiera apagado y un foco iluminara a la dulce pareja.

Sin pensarlo, comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia ellas, seguro de que dejaría de fantasear con esa mujer en cuanto trabajara para ella. La casi convivencia a la que me suele obligar mi trabajo me pone en una situación de «exceso de realidad» que es capaz de terminar con cualquier lujuria.

Gran error. Bella Swan es perfeccionista, controladora y cabezota, pero también divertida, inteligente, apasionada con su amor a su hija y a su trabajo y, sí, nada en ella le resta ni un ápice a mi fantasía de follarla contra la pared del gimnasio, al contrario: convivir con ella ha extendido esa fantasía a todas las superficies de su casa.

Pero solo son fantasías. Empezando con que no debo liarme con una clienta porque mi imagen profesional se vería seriamente dañada, y terminando con que me da la sensación de que es una mujer que ha sido herida y ha cerrado la puerta a los hombres… todo me grita que vaya con cuidado.

.

_Bella_

El sábado por la mañana, Renée se encuentra mucho mejor. La noche anterior ha seguido con algo de fiebre, pero más baja. Se ha despertado algunas veces por la tos, pero no le duele nada. Edward y yo nos encontramos en la habitación de mi hija, no he respetado mi turno y él me dispara una mirada de desaprobación con una ceja _sexy_ hacia arriba. Sí, hasta sus cejas son _sexys_, por no hablar de esas largas pestañas y... acabo de darme cuenta de que tiene los ojos demasiado brillantes. Conozco esa mirada y no es precisamente de deseo.

—Edward, ¿te encuentras bien? —susurro.

Él asiente con lentitud y dirige su atención a mi hija.

—Tiene mucho mejor aspecto —murmura—. Creo que hoy podré irme a casa.

Su voz suena ronca hasta en susurros y le pongo la mano en la frente.

—Y una mierda te vas a casa. Tienes fiebre.

—No se _ise_ _miedda_ —corrige mi hija sin abrir los ojos.

Contengo una sonrisa y esta vez soy yo quien le levanta la ceja a Edward.

—Quédate —le pido—. Por favor —casi suplico. Me digo a mí misma que es solo para devolverle parte de lo que ha hecho por nosotras estos días.

—Estoy bien —dice con una voz que desmiente su afirmación. Parece que le hayan pasado una lija por las cuerdas vocales.

Le tomo la mano y tiro de él para arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación de Renée.

—Bella, yo no… —protesta cuando ve que lo llevo hacia la habitación de invitados. Me detengo y le tomo ambas manos, que están ardiendo. En mis sueños eróticos él está caliente, pero no del mismo modo que ahora.

—Déjate cuidar —pido con suavidad—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de estos días. No puedo tolerar que estés solo y enfermo en tu casa… a menos que no estés solo.

—No, y no llamaré a Alice para que me cuide, no le quiero dar más trabajo. Ni a ti tampoco.

—No. Me. Das. Trabajo —silabeo sin soltar sus manos. Tampoco es que me vaya a ir por ahí el fin de semana, Renée está convaleciente. Solo espero que no sea uno de esos hombres que, como Michael, parece que se estén muriendo cuando les sube la temperatura una décima, pero si es así me aguantaré y lo cuidaré igual.

Me mira y noto cómo lucha contra sí mismo.

—Está bien —dice por fin.

Siento un extraño placer al arrastrarlo hacia el dormitorio de invitados. No es por nada erótico, simplemente me apetece cuidarlo. En cierto modo me gusta que en este momento vulnerable él, siempre tan capaz y seguro, me ceda el control. Es un deseo profundo e intenso que no entiendo pero que acepto.

Edward pasa el día con mucha fiebre, pero no le duele nada o por lo menos no se queja, solo duerme, como Renée anteriormente. Está claro que este año la vacuna de la gripe no ha sido muy efectiva. Cuando voy a visitarlo por enésima vez, aprovechando que Renée está merendando y mirando la televisión, lo encuentro despierto. Tiene los ojos rojos y el pelo mojado de sudor, la cara congestionada por la fiebre y los párpados pesados, por no decir que en la habitación huele a sudor masculino. Aun así, cuando me mira siento mi corazón estrujarse dentro de mí hasta transformarse en una bola pesada que de pronto estalla en una especie de _big bang_ emocional que parece iluminar mi ser entero.

Dios mío, estoy enamorada de él.

No sé ni cómo ha pasado, pero la realidad de esta emoción me posee con tal intensidad que me aterra. Decido olvidarme de esto ahora y centrarme en él, quien, ajeno a mi terremoto interno, esboza una sonrisa cansada.

—Debería estar solo en casa. Voy a contagiarte.

No puedo contenerme y alargo una mano temblorosa que paso por su frente, apartando los mechones húmedos y acariciándolo por el camino. Con un poco de suerte no se acordará de esto, y si lo hace da igual, tampoco es que le haya besado con lengua. Veo cómo cierra los ojos, como si mi contacto fuera sedante. Su piel desprende mucho calor.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Tu… trabajo —murmura, parece a punto de volver a dormirse.

Suspiro. Lo cierto es que si enfermara de gripe justo ahora sería un palo para mis aspiraciones, pero no quiero pensar en eso. No soporto la idea de que esté solo en su casa encontrándose mal. Me levanto y alcanzo una pastilla de paracetamol del estante, que le ofrezco junto con la botella de agua que hay sobre la mesita de noche. Quiero que tome algo antes de volver a dormirse.

—Si el lunes no te encuentras mejor, llamaré a tu hermana. Yo estaré bien. Anda, toma esto. —Lo ayudo a incorporarse lo justo para tomar el comprimido y veo cómo se deja caer de nuevo sobre la almohada con los ojos cerrados. Al instante se queda dormido. No puedo contener a mi mano cuando, por propia voluntad, se dirige hacia su cara y acaricia su rasposa mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. Parece que ahora que mi tacto ha probado su piel quiere más.

De pronto Edward levanta su mano y acaricia la mía. No parece que sea consciente de hacerlo, sigue con los ojos cerrados y con aspecto relajado.

—Bella… —suspira en un tono de voz tan cálido que siento que me derrito—. Mi Bella —repite de nuevo, y el sonido de su voz va directo a mi corazón como una flecha. Me levanto bruscamente, no sé qué hago toqueteando a un hombre dormido.

Un hombre que acaba de suspirar mi nombre como si lo besara.

.

Los temores de Edward se quedan en eso, yo me mantengo sana y cuando empieza el lunes todos nos encontramos bien. Reemprendemos la rutina y hemos hecho planes para hacer la excursión que teníamos pendiente el próximo fin de semana. Me doy cuenta de que, cada vez más, pienso en Renée, Edward y en mí como en una pequeña familia. No puedo evitarlo, aunque me digo a mí misma que mis sentimientos son solo un espejismo provocado por mi soledad, la amistad que siento por él y su enorme atractivo. En realidad, no sé cómo es él fuera del trabajo. Distraída, me planteo posibles soluciones a mi intensa atracción por Edward, pero no encuentro nada. Quizá debería dejar de usar las bolas chinas, en el prospecto ponía que, además de fortalecer el suelo pélvico e intensificar los orgasmos, aumentan la libido. No necesito eso cuando tan solo con oler el aroma de mi niñero se enciende la sangre de mis venas.

Jodidas feromonas.

Una llamada inoportuna me despierta de mi ensueño y decido contestar, acabo de terminar con mi último paciente. No literalmente, claro.

Mierda, es Michael.

—Sí —contesto, seca. No sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Yo también me alegro de oírte —dice. Como si me importara un excremento su sarcasmo—. Escucha, Bella. Este fin de semana lo tengo libre y tenía pensado ir a Seattle. ¿Podrías… —su tono cambia a uno más amable— podrías dejarme a Renée el sábado?

—No —digo sin pensar—. Imposible.

—Bella, siempre estás diciéndome que tengo que ver más a mi hija, ¿y ahora me vienes con esas? —suena dolido. Ojalá sonara enfadado, burlón, sarcástico, pero no.

Me agarro a lo injusto que es lo que me pide.

—Quedan cuatro días para el fin de semana. ¿Crees que no tengo vida, que no tengo planes? ¿Acaso te parece que sin ti no soy capaz de salir de casa? —estallo al fin. Demasiadas palabras que no pronuncié a su debido tiempo hacen que cada vez que intento hablar con él de forma civilizada pase de Bruce Banner a Hulk en segundos. Quiero gritar «¡Hulk aplasta!».

—Bella… si quieres enfadarte conmigo adelante, lo entiendo, pero no me impidas ver a mi hija. Creo que... —titubea durante unos segundos—, no, estoy seguro de que no he sido un buen padre, y también de que quiero enmendarme. Perdona por no haberte avisado antes. —Trago saliva, Michael parecía ignorar que esa palabra estaba en el diccionario—. Hasta hoy no me han confirmado el cambio de guardia. Por favor, dime si estoy a tiempo de pasar unas horas con Renée.

«¡Maldito sea! ¡Cabrón manipulador!», vuelve a gritar mi Hulk interno. No sé si es solo otra forma de torturarme o lo que dice es cierto, pero mi conciencia toma las riendas y me dice que he de consentir. Siempre le he pedido que se implique más y ahora que, al parecer, pretende hacerlo, no se lo puedo impedir. Inspiro y exhalo tres veces lentamente mientras él se mantiene en silencio, esperando mi respuesta. Parece que mi ex esposo haya ido a algún sitio de _mindfulness_ o similar, quizá debería recomendarme alguno.

No, antes me meto las bolas chinas por el trasero que le pido consejo a Michael sobre cómo controlar mi ira.

—Está bien. Tienes razón —me obligo a decir—. Pero solo si Renée dice que sí. Ella ya se había hecho a la idea de la excursión.

—Bella, sabes que dirá que no, para ella soy solo un conocido, no puedo competir contigo.

«Ni siquiera puedes competir con Edward», pienso, y me siento cruel. Debo esforzarme. Debo creer que él lo está haciendo. Es lo justo, aunque me duela.

—De acuerdo, Michael, intentaré convencerla, pero si no lo consigo tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo tú mismo.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Bella. Siempre has sido una mujer honesta.

—No me hagas la pelota, Michael, ya te he dado lo que querías —vuelvo a usar mi tono más borde con él—. Adiós.

—Adiós, y de nuevo gracias —dice, y suena feliz. Ni un átomo de sarcasmo impregna su despedida.

Mierda, de verdad necesito tomar la misma droga que él.

De camino a mi casa, mi mente le da vueltas y vueltas a lo que acaba de suceder. Me siento como un hámster de esos que corren sobre una rueda y no llegan a ningún sitio. Por una parte, sería bonito que Michael se implicara más en su papel de padre. Por otra, me estremezco pensando que quizá algún día quiera más de Renée, y se la lleve de mi lado.

Cuando llego a casa estoy de un humor de perros. Intento disimular con Renée, pero no consigo engañar a Edward. Me sigue a la cocina cuando voy a preparar la merienda de mi hija, y eso me irrita. Quiero que se marche ya, hoy he podido salir antes por un par de anulaciones de última hora y quiero estar con la peque.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta a mis espaldas.

Mi irritación se esfuma al captar el tono de auténtica preocupación en su voz. No debería de comportarme como un erizo con él, exhibiendo todas mis púas para protegerme. Rebusco en la nevera mientras niego con la cabeza.

—No. Vete si quieres, Edward, ya me encargo yo de Renée. —Normalmente él se queda un rato mientras la niña merienda y entre los dos me explican anécdotas del día, pero hoy… hoy no soy buena compañía.

Oigo un suave suspiro a mis espaldas mientras unto el sándwich y después ruido de roce de ropas. Imagino que se ha ido y entonces me siento fatal, sola, triste, agobiada y un poco trastornada, para qué negarlo. De pronto noto una mano sobre cada uno de mis hombros y me sobresalto. «Está aquí». Hace una presión suave para que me gire y no quiero. No quiero que me vea llorar. La presión es más firme y, entonces sí, me giro y escondo la cara en su hombro para que no pueda ver mis lágrimas, mientras él me abraza con fuerza contra su cuerpo, tan cálido, duro y al mismo tiempo acogedor como siempre había soñado. Las sacudidas de mis hombros por el llanto me delatan, así que no sé a quién quiero engañar, pero ya me siento demasiado vulnerable sin que Edward vea mis ojos hinchados y rojos.

—¿Un mal día? —murmura cuando nota que me calmo.

Su cálido aliento acaricia mi oreja y no tengo fuerzas ni para contestar. Noto su mano arriba y abajo recorriendo mi columna vertebral, relajándome. Me extraña que Renée no haya entrado ya a reclamar su sándwich y, cuando se me ocurre la idea, no quiero que me vea así. Mis manos han quedado atrapadas contra su torso, así que me aparto de él dando un paso atrás. De inmediato me libera. Me giro para terminar con lo que estaba haciendo, evitando sus ojos.

—Ya pasó. Gracias.

Hay un largo silencio y, cuando ya no puedo demorarlo más, me giro y veo que él se ha ido silenciosamente. Desoyendo la tristeza que me agobia me dirijo al comedor y fuerzo una sonrisa hacia mi hija. Ella me devuelve el mismo gesto, pero con esa sinceridad que solo los niños tienen, y entonces el mío se vuelve auténtico a pesar del dolor que siento. La quiero más que a nada en este mundo, pero tengo que dejar que en su corazón haya espacio para su padre, si es cierto que él quiere estar ahí.

—Renée. He hablado con papá… —empiezo.

.

Ha sido sencillo. Creo que mi hija tiene más conexión con su padre de la que yo imaginaba porque, aunque al principio ha torcido el gesto al decirle que es posible que no vayamos este sábado de excursión, ha asentido sonriente cuando le he dicho que su padre vendrá a verla el viernes por la tarde. No voy a forzarla a nada, además, parte de mí quiere que vea más a Michael, pero otra parte tiene miedo de que le haga el mismo daño que me hizo a mí abandonándome.

Hace ya tiempo que dejé de engañarme: sé que nuestra relación había empezado a decaer antes de tener a Renée y que el nacimiento de nuestra hija solo hizo que sentenciarla, pero aún me duele lo sola que me sentí criando a mi pequeña los primeros meses, aguantando sin ayuda los cólicos, las noches sin dormir y los cambios en mi cuerpo, amén de un ferrocarril de hormonas descarrilando a diario. Michael se pasaba —o eso decía— los días y muchas noches en el hospital, incluyendo los fines de semana. Todavía me siento estúpida cuando recuerdo cómo creí todas sus mentiras, hasta que cometió un error de los de manual: me mandó un mensaje a mi móvil en lugar de al de su amante.

Mi Hulk interior amenaza con despertarse y me digo a mí misma: «El sol está cayendo». Eso me arranca una sonrisa y aleja el malhumor de mí. Cierro el libro que estoy leyendo tumbada sobre la cama y miro el móvil antes de apagar la luz.

_«Espero que te encuentres bien. Si necesitas hablar sabes que me tienes aquí»._

El mensaje de Edward hace que me cueste tragar saliva. En realidad, no es solo hablar lo que necesito de él. Necesito sus brazos otra vez a mi alrededor, a ser posible sin nada de ropa entre medio de nuestras pieles, lo necesito junto a mí, sobre mí y dentro de mí.

Pero eso no va a pasar.

_«Gracias. Puede que no haya excursión. Mañana te explicaré»,_ contesto. Sí, eso es más juicioso que lo que tenía en mente.

Conforme se acerca el día J —de jodido— mi ansiedad presenta niveles difíciles de tolerar. Necesito una noche de chicas. De hecho, el miércoles es Edward quien planta esa idea en mí con un directo:

—Bella, sal con alguna amiga, te hará bien. Yo me quedaré con Renée hasta que vuelvas, no importa la hora.

Asiento y de inmediato mando un mensaje a Angela y a Jessica, instándolas a quedar mañana por la tarde después del trabajo a tomar unas copas. No puedo verlas con toda la frecuencia que me gustaría ya que ambas están felizmente emparejadas, pero ahora lo necesito. Las dos me contestan afirmativamente y mi ánimo se aligera.

.

Termino de ponerme el rímel y me miro al espejo. Sonrío dándome la aprobación, este vestido negro de tirantes siempre es un acierto. Me he puesto medias transparentes y zapatos, también negros, de taconazo a sabiendas de que al final de la noche necesitaré un trasplante de pies. Me he pasado la plancha por el cabello para marcar mis ondas y lo he dejado más refulgente que el de Rapunzel cuando se cepilla cantando «Brilla, linda flor».

—Mami guapa —oigo la voz de Renée a mi lado.

—Gracias, cariño.

Me pongo en cuclillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Se ríe cuando le quito el pintalabios de la piel y me echa los brazos al cuello. Huelo su aroma a inocencia y la aprieto contra mi cuerpo. Hace meses que no salgo con mis amigas y aun así me siento un poco culpable, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme quedar en casa. Necesito salir o me estallará la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas a la venida de Michael.

Cuando miro hacia arriba veo a Edward a través del espejo del lavabo, está en el umbral y juraría que me está mirando el culo. Ni siquiera parpadea, y pasan tantos segundos que de pronto me siento insegura. ¿Y si tengo una mancha o un descosido? ¿Y si él se encuentra mal? Carraspeo y sube la mirada hasta encontrar la mía en el espejo. Sus ojos verdes arden con un fuego que no le había visto hasta el momento. No recuerdo la última vez que un hombre me miró así, como si contuviera las ganas de empotrarme contra la pared. De hecho, no consigo recordar una mirada como esa, capaz de poseerme y hacerme olvidarlo todo. Pasan unos instantes, noto que le cuesta respirar, y a mí también.

—Mamá, caca.

Parpadeo y miro a mi pequeña. Eso sí que es cortar el rollo. Estamos en la operación pañal, y cualquier alarma es rápidamente atendida bajo pena de daños mayores en las prendas de vestir.

—Ya me ocupo yo —la voz de Edward sale muy grave, y carraspea antes de continuar—. Vete o llegarás tarde —termina en tono seco.

No sé qué acaba de pasar pero, como suelo hacer con todo lo que tiene que ver con él, no quiero analizarlo ahora. Además, es cierto que llego tarde. Me despido de los dos, tomo mi chaqueta de cuero negro y me largo precipitadamente. Tomo un taxi que me lleva hasta _Canon, _una exclusiva coctelería donde podremos charlar y beber tranquilamente. No es el mejor sitio para ir a ligar, pero no es eso lo que buscamos.

Mis amigas me saludan con la mano desde la mesa donde están sentadas disfrutando de un daiquiri de fresa cada una. A Angela la veo una vez a la semana en el gimnasio y ya conoce toda la historia. Con Jessica me cuesta más coincidir y no he podido verla desde antes de contratar a Edward, así que me paso un buen rato poniéndola al día de los últimos acontecimientos. No menciono a ninguna de las dos el ominoso advenimiento de mi ex, no quiero amargarme la velada.

—Entonces estás viviendo una especie de fantasía, ¿no? —opina Jessica tras beber un sorbo del daiquiri—. Tienes un hombre guapísimo en casa que cuida de tu hija, cocina como un chef y encima sois amigos.

Sonrío con tristeza y niego con la cabeza.

—Debería bastarme con eso, pero las cosas son… complicadas. Creo… que me gusta demasiado —disfrazo la verdad, no quiero admitir en voz alta que estoy enamorada de mi niñero, sonaría penoso.

Ambas me miran durante unos largos segundos y, por fin, suspiran al unísono. Resulta inquietante.

—¿Qué pasa? —les pregunto.

—¡Que te quieres tirar a tu niñero! —Jessica abre la bocaza al mismo tiempo que la música en el local cesa y sus palabras parecen resonar.

Echo un vistazo alrededor para hacer control de daños. Por suerte, no hay nadie en las mesas cercanas y los demás clientes parecen enfrascados en sus conversaciones. Seguramente la voz de mi amiga me ha parecido más alta de lo que era en realidad.

—No me lo quiero _tirar —_protesto. Dicho así, suena muy vulgar—. Me atrae, y creo que yo también le atraigo, por eso es complicado.

—Edward es guapísimo y un gran profesional. —Angela me mira con afecto y parece pensarse mucho sus siguientes palabras—. Creo que deberías mantener la mente fría con él. Es normal que el roce con un hombre así despierte ideas en una mujer, ¿no crees que lo que te sucede debe de haberle pasado otras veces, Bella? Con otras clientas, quiero decir.

—No te entiendo.

Angela aspira con calma y hace una mueca.

—La madre de la última familia con la que trabajó es amiga mía, ¿recuerdas? Edward estuvo con ellos un par de años, tiempo suficiente como para confiarse a ella. —Me tenso, no sé si quiero oír que Edward se acuesta con sus clientas—. Le contó que solo una vez dejó a una familia antes de que terminase su contrato. Fue porque la madre de la niña que cuidaba lo acosaba, sin saberlo su marido, por supuesto. Se quedó sin trabajo y viviendo de sus ahorros hasta que encontró otra familia, mientras aquella perturbada no paraba de amenazarlo con destrozar su reputación si no cedía a sus deseos. No quiso contarle nada más a mi amiga, pero parece que toda la situación fue una pesadilla.

Miro mis puños sobre la mesa, pensando en lo que me ha contado Angela y sus implicaciones. Me apena que Edward haya pasado por eso, y también que no me haya confiado algo así. Por no hablar de que ahora que lo sé mis sueños con él parecen más imposibles que nunca. Al final, tomo mi copa y me la termino de un solo sorbo. Mis amigas me miran con preocupación.

—¿Pedimos otra? —digo con una sonrisa tensa.

.

Cuando llego a casa es casi medianoche. Me equivoqué al pensar que me dolerían mucho los pies, con tres daiquiris en mi cuerpo las molestias son soportables. Cuando me levante, a las seis y media de la mañana, me arrepentiré de esto, pero de momento estoy flotando en una nube de fresas y alcohol.

La puerta se abre antes de que meta la llave y me ahorra el trabajo de intentar acertar con la cerradura. Miro hacia arriba y me encuentro a mi niñero escrutando mi rostro. Parece que quiere indagar en mis condiciones mentales.

—Hola, Edward —mi voz ha sonado bastante normal a mis oídos, pero él arquea las cejas con gesto de sorpresa y me cede el paso. Creo que le acaba de llegar mi aliento, si sus ojos fueran un alcoholímetro estaría sonando una alarma.

—¿Cuánto has bebido? —inquiere mientras cierra la puerta.

—Tres daiquiris. —Me quito el bolso y los zapatos dejándolos en el recibidor y suelto un gemido indecente. ¡Qué placer, sentir los pies desnudos! Avanzo por el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor. La casa parece oscilar un poco, pero sin esos instrumentos de tortura en mis pies me puedo mover con bastante seguridad.

A pesar de mi embotamiento siento la presencia de Edward llenando el comedor, mi piel parece más sensible y mi vello se eriza cuando lo noto tras de mí.

—¿Dónde está tu chaqueta? —pregunta con suavidad.

—Mierda. Creo que me la he olvidado en el taxi. —Será por eso que tengo el vello de punta. Me parece que estoy peor de lo que pensaba, el frío de la noche debería de haberme alertado al salir del vehículo.

Oigo un suspiro prolongado, casi puedo sentir su calidez en la desnuda piel de mis hombros.

—Me quedaré esta noche. Creo que será lo mejor para Renée… y para ti.

De pronto el efecto anestésico del ron desaparece y todas las emociones con las que he estado batallando hoy, desde la ansiedad por lo que sucederá mañana cuando venga Michael hasta la lucha interna que tengo con mis sentimientos, parecen explotar a la vez en forma de ira.

—¿Insinúas que no sé cuidar bien de mi hija? —Me giro para clavarle la mirada. Estoy siendo irracional y lo sé, pero no puedo controlarme.

Su gesto se mantiene sereno, aunque alerta.

—No he dicho eso —pronuncia con calma—. Solo que es un poco tarde, no me apetece ir a casa. Si no te importa, dormiré aquí.

Nos quedamos mirando en la tenue luz del comedor. En sus hermosos ojos brilla tanta dulzura que, de pronto, mi ira explosiva se desvanece, pero la explosión ha roto las compuertas de una presa. Otra vez.

—¿Estás llorando? —dice con alarma. Alarga sus manos y sujeta el óvalo de mi cara entre ellas. Dobla sus rodillas para mirarme frente a frente mientras sus pulgares me secan la cara.

—Lo siento, lo siento —farfullo a causa de la tensión en mi garganta, los hipidos y el alcohol. Tengo mocos y me siento patética—. No te vayas —se lo pido como algo general, no solo ahora. Veo su cara borrosa por mis lágrimas, y me parece una eternidad lo que tarda en contestar.

—No voy a irme —afirma, y quiero creer que ha entendido lo que le pedía.

De pronto estoy en el sofá, sentada de lado sobre su regazo y rodeada por sus fuertes brazos. No sé cómo o por qué ha sucedido y dudo que vuelva a pasar, pero mis músculos ceden el poder a los suyos, volviéndose gelatina. Apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro, aspiro el aroma de su cuello y me quedo dormida.

.

* * *

**Nos leemos en dos semanas, chicas. Espero que os haya gustado. Vuestros comentarios son alimento para mi musa loca, dejad alguno si podéis.**

**Besos**

**Doc**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola, lectoras de mis amores. Esta vez el tiempo ha apretado y ni siquiera he podido contestar las rr, pero aquí tenéis el capítulo prometido. Muchas gracias a todas las que leéis, ponéis la historia en favoritos y seguimiento. Tenéis un rinconcito especial en mi corazón de autora las que os tomáis unos minutos de vuestro tiempo para darme vuestra opinión por aquí; siempre lo he dicho y siempre lo diré, sois la energía que me impulsa.**

**Según mi musa loca, a esto le quedan tres capítulos como mucho, así que disfrutad.**

**Gracias a todas.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto con una merecida resaca: mis neuronas están tocando los minutos finales de la Obertura 1812, cañonazos incluidos, una y otra vez, y mi boca está como si me hubiera pasado la noche lamiendo una piedra pómez embadurnada en vinagre. Miro la hora; a pesar del malestar, o quizá por él, me he despertado veinte minutos antes de que suene el despertador. Necesito una ducha. Ya. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en los brazos de Edward anoche, solo recuerdo que me llevó a la cama y yo solita me puse el pijama y me arropé. Lamento no haber estado sobria para disfrutar más del momento. Claro que, si no hubiera venido en ese estado, él no habría sido tan dulce conmigo. Normalmente es tan controlado… Aparte del día que me acarició la mano estando con fiebre y pronunció mi nombre con pasión, no he tenido en ningún momento la sensación de que él comparta mis sentimientos. Cierto que lo he pillado en algún momento aislado de lujuria, como ayer cuando me miró el trasero, pero eso no significa nada.

Hago una respiración profunda y exhalo lentamente. No debería desear complicarme más la vida, y anoche no hice bien bebiendo tanto, no es como si tuviera cero responsabilidades al llegar a casa. Me aproveché de la profesionalidad de Edward. Más bien de su amistad, porque un empleado no hace con su jefe como él hizo conmigo.

Cuando salgo de la ducha me encuentro mucho mejor. Vuelvo a mirar la hora mientras me visto y suspiro con alivio, me da tiempo de desayunar tranquila mientras él y Renée aún duermen. Por lo menos no tendré que enfrentarme a él hasta la tarde, y entonces la vergüenza que siento pasará a un segundo plano comparada con el mal rato de ver a mi ex.

Bien por mí. Hay que ser positivas.

Voy sigilosamente hacia la cocina, parece que ayer nos dejamos la luz encendida.

—Joder —murmuro para mí. Edward está aquí, no sé qué está preparando, pero lleva los auriculares y no se ha dado cuenta de que no está solo. Va sin camiseta y con vaqueros, y por primera vez me doy cuenta de que tiene un tatuaje en la espalda.

Se me acaba de quitar la resaca de golpe.

Como la acosadora que soy, me acerco hasta que veo bien el trazo de la tinta. Es un dibujo étnico, sin nada especial salvo que parece destinado a embellecer su ya gloriosa espalda, marcando sus músculos con cada línea. Creo que cuando estudié anatomía no existían tantos músculos entre el hombro y la columna. Me llama la atención una línea más pálida, es una cicatriz muy larga, de intervención quirúrgica, que recorre su espalda de arriba abajo y hacia fuera. Me estremezco por dentro, eso no fue algo pequeño. ¿Qué le pasó?

De repente se gira y me sorprende mirándolo. Agranda los ojos, después mira la hora en el reloj del horno, parece sorprendido.

—Lo siento, no he mirado la hora. Buenos días, Bella.

¿Por qué se disculpa? ¿Por alegrar mis retinas para todo el día?

Se quita los auriculares y se pone una camiseta que hay tirada sobre una de las sillas de la cocina mientras miro hacia otro lado para que no note que me lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

—Tienes un tatuaje —susurro, quería darle los buenos días también, pero me ha salido esto. Supongo que las neuronas que han sobrevivido a la resaca están ocupadas almacenando su espalda tatuada en el Fort Knox de mi cerebro.

—Sí. Me lo hice hace años. —Se gira hacia la encimera que, dicho sea de paso, es el escenario de algunas de mis fantasías más calientes con él, y se vuelve hacia mí con un plato lleno de tortitas en las manos. Ahora ya no solo babeo por su espalda tatuada—. Cuando yo era niño y tenía un mal día, mi madre me preparaba tortitas para merendar. Sé que parece un tópico, pero las suyas son las mejores del mundo. —Sonríe y me ofrece el plato—. He usado su receta. Creo que también alivian la resaca —me guiña un ojo y siento tal confusión de emociones dentro de mí que no sé de cual tirar para definir mi estado. Agradecimiento, amor, alivio porque no me haga sentir incómoda tras la escena de anoche.

Nos sentamos a la mesa de la cocina. Hoy me parece algo más íntimo que nunca, después de estar en el sofá en sus brazos siento que la máscara de profesionalidad que intentamos mantener se está resquebrajando. No sé en qué punto estamos, pero está claro que somos más amigos que jefa y empleado. Me asusta la idea de pensar en nada más, así que decido que la _friendzone_ es lo más cómodo. Vamos a seguir por ahí.

—¿Tus padres aún viven en Forks? —Sé que él nació y se crio allí, y que vive en Seattle desde la universidad, pero quiero saber más de él. Es un tema seguro, sí señor.

—Sí. Voy a visitarlos de vez en cuando, y ellos vienen aquí. Los echo de menos.

«Es raro oír a un hombre adulto decir eso», pienso.

—Pareces un hombre familiar.

—Lo soy. Tuve la suerte de tener unos padres cariñosos que me acompañaron en mi crecimiento. Mi madre es maestra en el colegio de Forks. —Levanta los ojos de la tortita, que está cubriendo con tanto jarabe de arce que me están doliendo las muelas. No sé dónde se mete todo ese azúcar—. Ellos fueron los que me inspiraron cuando decidí estudiar pedagogía. Decidí que yo también podría acompañar en su crecimiento a otros niños, con cariño y dedicación.

—¿Y lo de ser enfermero?

—Mi padre es médico, también en Forks. —Me brinda una sonrisa—. Nunca me ha interesado el diagnóstico, pero sí ayudar a las personas en su sufrimiento.

Dios mío. No sé si esto de la _friendzone_ es buena idea. Cuanto más habla, más ganas tengo de quitarle el jarabe de arce de los labios con mi lengua. Me quedo mirando su boca. Hay un silencio breve y vuelvo a mirarlo a los ojos, parece que esté esperando que le devuelva la pelota desde mi lado de la cancha.

—Mis padres están lejos, y los echo de menos —empiezo a explicar—. Cuando el padre de Renée me… me abandonó fui a refugiarme en mi familia, pero ellos viven en Jacksonville, así que no me puedo permitir verlos cuanto quisiera. —Me encojo de hombros mientras desvío la mirada. No ha sido buena idea tocar el tema de Michael precisamente hoy, pero con Edward mi lengua se suelta cada vez con más facilidad. Solo hablando, claro.

Siento la calidez de su mano sobre la mía y de pronto puedo respirar con más facilidad. Me muerdo el labio, la sensación es más que agradable, pero tengo que hablarle de anoche.

—Gracias por ayer. —Miro nuestras manos juntas y es como ver algo familiar, conocido—. Siento... haber llegado en ese estado.

Toma aire y siento como si su mano se acercase más a la mía, su tacto, su calor, todo parece agudizado.

—No me des las gracias, Bella. Estás pasando por un mal momento, necesitabas un amigo.

Lo miro y en sus increíbles ojos verdes hay un brillo intenso que no me parece muy amistoso, pero debo de estar imaginándolo. Parpadeo y de pronto suena la alarma de mi agenda. Nuestra burbuja se pincha y retiro mi mano.

—Tengo que irme. —Le dirijo una rápida sonrisa y me dirijo hacia mi dormitorio, sintiendo el peso de su mirada tras de mí.

.

Por la tarde llego a casa más pronto de lo habitual. Cuando abro la puerta mi hija viene corriendo a abrazarme, como cada día; me agacho para cogerla en brazos y miro por encima de su hombro.

—Michael. —Mi cara se ha quedado rígida como si me hubiera puesto una mascarilla de barro y hubiera dormido con ella puesta. Ha llegado antes de tiempo.

Mi exmarido se me acerca con una sonrisa tan tensa como mi cara. Detrás lo sigue Edward, que parece alerta, como si se estuviera preparando para cualquier cosa.

—Bella —dice mi ex, y saluda con la cabeza—. No sabía que habías contratado a un _hombre_ para cuidar de _nuestra_ hija. —La forma en que dice «hombre» y «nuestra», destacándolo por encima del resto de la frase, hace que la chispa de ira que he podido mantener a raya amenace con expandirse y provocar un incendio de proporciones épicas.

—Edward es un profesional perfectamente cualificado —mastico las palabras—. Es enfermero especializado en cuidados intensivos pediátricos y también pedagogo. Claro que eso no lo sabes, porque no estabas en la entrevista que le hice —espeto. De inmediato me arrepiento de mi exabrupto, no debo hacer esto con Renée en mis brazos.

Michael agranda los ojos.

—¿Y por qué se conforma con hacer de niñero? —inquiere suspicaz.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —intento suavizar el tono mientras miro a Edward, que tiene la vista clavada en mi ex como si fuera a perforarle la cabeza con los ojos.

Paso por el lado de Michael con nuestra hija bien apretada contra mi pecho. Cuando me acerco a Edward, mi hija tiende sus bracitos hacia él. Creo que nota la tensión entre sus padres.

—Edward, upa —dice, y lo agarra del brazo.

Mi niñero la coge y escanea a mi ex de arriba abajo. Suspiro. Por más que me guste cómo cuida de mi hija, no es su padre. Miro a Edward a los ojos y parece leerme el pensamiento, porque, tras unos segundos, deja a la pequeña en el suelo.

—Hazme saber si lo de mañana sigue en pie, Bella.

No quiero echar a Edward, pero él le da un beso rápido a mi hija, coge su chaqueta de cuero y se dirige a la puerta.

—Vamos al comedor —espeto volviendo a coger a Renée.

—¿Mañana? ¿Qué sucede mañana? —inquiere mi ex.

Edward cierra la puerta de casa con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria después de decir adiós.

—Teníamos programada una excursión —contesto sin volverme—. Vamos a hablar.

Y eso hacemos. Me amarga en la boca cada palabra que uso para convencer a mi hija de que mañana podría pasar un día genial con su padre, noche incluida porque soy así de gilipollas, y que nuestra excursión podrá ser cualquier otro fin de semana. Michael ya sabe que nuestra hija no se va a ir con él a regañadientes, era nuestro trato, y despliega todo su encanto paternal. Como temía, no hace falta demasiado para que ella asienta contenta. Creo que echa más de menos a su padre de lo que yo pensaba, verlo una vez al mes no parece suficiente para ella, pero ¿qué hará él al respecto? Siempre ha antepuesto su trabajo a todo lo demás.

No le he preguntado si ha venido solo, ni siquiera sé si sigue con _ella, _pero eso ahora no me importa. Me importa que mi exmarido quiera jugar a papá con nuestra hija y ella termine herida si él se aburre. Me preocupa que se lo tome demasiado en serio y me quiera quitar a mi hija. Y me preocupa que tanta preocupación no me deje vivir.

Ajeno a mis miedos, Michael se despide de su hija hasta el día siguiente. Lo acompaño a la puerta, más que nada para asegurarme de que se larga ya y no se queda agazapado a oscuras en alguna habitación como el coco. Ya en la puerta, él se inclina para besarme la mejilla. Me aparto como si se me hubiera acercado una medusa y lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

—¿De qué va esto?

—Solo intentaba ser amable.

—Llegas años tarde, Michael.

Me observa entornando los párpados unos instantes. Aguanto su mirada azul, que parece sondearme.

—Me alegra que hayas podido encontrar a alguien —dice por fin.

Mis ojos se abren como platos.

—¿Alguien?

Su gesto se vuelve burlón.

—Vamos, no me vas a decir que entre _Míster_ _Poppins_ y tú no hay nada. He visto cómo te mira.

Aprieto los dientes y trago saliva antes de contestar.

—Como dice el viejo refrán, cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición. Y ten un poco de respeto y no seas tan sexista, Michael. No le pongas motes estúpidos —digo ignorando la voz de mi conciencia. Qué hipócrita soy.

Michael se encoge de hombros, mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y menea la cabeza a modo de despedida, momentos antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo. Cuando cierro la puerta y apoyo mi espalda en ella, su frase se repite en mi mente: «he visto cómo te mira». Sacudo la cabeza, como si ese gesto me ayudara a quitarme esa loca idea de la cabeza mientras me dirijo al sofá.

_«La salida de mañana se suspende, Renée va a pasar el sábado con su padre y no volverá hasta el domingo, lo siento»._

Arrojo el móvil a un lado del sofá y me quedo mirando la pared de enfrente. Mañana será un largo día. Podría probar a ir a algún _spa_, es tarde para avisar a mis amigas, así que tendré que ir sola. Espero un par de minutos a ver si hay respuesta y, al no ser así, me siento culpable de repente. Quizá Edward había cancelado algún plan para estar con nosotras. «Algún plan con una chica», me dice una voz venenosa dentro de mí. Respiro profundamente y vuelvo a coger el móvil, se ha quedado boca abajo y la cámara me observa como un cíclope burlón. Tecleo rápidamente:

_«Espero que todavía puedas quedar con alguien, de verdad que lo siento»._

Edward ya está escribiendo cuando he terminado la frase.

_«Podemos hacer la excursión sin Renée». _

Así, en seco. Sin emoticono. Sin que pueda imaginarme si lo dice por compasión, por eso de la _friendzone_ o porque quiere estar a solas conmigo. Con este último pensamiento mi estómago hace una cosa rara dentro de mi abdomen, algo así como un triple salto mortal, no sé si tiene ganas de arrojar todo su contenido hacia arriba o hacia abajo; mi respiración se acelera y mi corazón parece haber recibido una dosis de cafeína en vena.

Me muerdo el labio mientras sopeso la respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, somos amigos. Unos amigos pueden ir de excursión juntos, ¿no?

Antes de que mi Pepito Grillo me detenga, he tecleado la respuesta.

_«Sería genial»._

_«Perfecto. Mañana paso a buscarte a las ocho y media»._

Trago saliva, mi ritmo cardiaco parece el de un tren de alta velocidad.

«No es una cita, no es una cita», me digo a mí misma mientras corro a preparar la mochila.

Al día siguiente, Michael llega puntual a buscar a nuestra hija. Resisto la tentación de preguntar a mi ex dónde está su novia, aquella que se tiraba cuando aún era mi esposo. Si fuera una hechicera protegería a mi pequeña con una maldición para que esa guarra no la tocara. Lo miro mientras le pone el abrigo a la pequeña y me doy cuenta de que algo ha cambiado en él. Lo veo más cariñoso que antes, más suelto, como si se hubiera quitado unas invisibles cuerdas que limitaban sus movimientos.

—Ella no viene —dice mi ex mientras le abotona la chaqueta a la peque. Arrugo el ceño, sigo siendo transparente para él—. Lo hemos dejado.

No sé qué decir a eso y no creo que ahora importe, aunque dentro de mí mis ventrículos y mis aurículas bailan el mambo. No es porque quiera volver con él, que no se me malinterprete, pero me alegra que aquella mujer no tenga contacto con mi hija. Abrazo a Renée y la beso en las mejillas y la cabeza mientras aspiro su aroma infantil.

—Pásalo muy bien con papá —le digo, aunque con ello me duele la garganta más que la vez que tuve amigdalitis y estuve a cuarenta de fiebre—. ¿Dónde la vas a llevar? —Miro a mi ex.

—Donde ella quiera. Y si no, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

—¡A la Aguja _Espasial_!

Mi hija tiene obsesión con ese conocido edificio de la ciudad desde que la llevé en Navidad.

—Muy bien. ¡Pues allá vamos! ¡Volando! —Su padre la toma en brazos y ella se ríe mientras la coloca a modo de Superman y sale por la puerta.

No puedo evitar sonreír cuando los veo, pero esa misma sonrisa se cae de mis labios en cuanto desaparecen de mi vista. Me quedo en el umbral durante unos minutos mirando al lugar por donde ha desaparecido mi pequeña y, aunque debería alegrarme que se vaya feliz con su padre, me siento vacía. Cierro mientras mi pecho se comprime y parece encoger, mi cara se contrae y empiezo a derramar lágrimas.

El timbre me sobresalta mientras me estoy sonando los mocos. Me miro un momento en el espejo del recibidor y observo la imagen que voy a mostrarle a Edward. Me encojo de hombros y suelto un bufido. Esto no es una cita, no tengo por qué fingir que soy una mujer estupenda, perfecta, que no carga una mochila de inseguridades y problemas a sus espaldas. Como muchas personas, joder, y tampoco pasa nada. Soy una mujer dura. Abro la puerta forzando una sonrisa, más tirante que si me hubieran puesto una pinza en cada mejilla.

—Creía que íbamos de excursión, no a matar a Batman —dice Edward muy serio.

Suelto una carcajada.

—Ese chiste no es tuyo —le digo fingiendo indignación.

—Lo sé, pero he conseguido que rieras.

Al escucharle, mi corazón vuelve a bailar, pero ahora se parece más a un _hip hop._ Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, él lleva un grueso anorak verde caqui colgando del brazo, unos pantalones gris oscuro de montaña y un suéter negro. Su cabello cobrizo está tan deliciosamente despeinado como siempre y sus ojos… hay algo nuevo en sus ojos, es el Edward de siempre pero al mismo tiempo no, como si lo hubiera suplantado un gemelo lujurioso.

—¿Quieres… quieres desayunar o salimos ya?

—Ya he desayunado. ¿Tú… estás preparada? —Me observa preocupado y sé que lo dice con doble sentido.

—Sí, pasa un momento, solo tengo que ponerme las botas de montaña y coger el anorak.

Me aparto y le hago un gesto para que entre, él sonríe de una forma que hace que de nuevo me plantee si esto es buena idea. Solo él puede conseguir que mis sinapsis se bloqueen con ese sencillo gesto. Entra y deja la mochila en el suelo, se vuelve para mirarme de arriba abajo. Llevo vaqueros y un suéter gris perla corto que, lo reconozco, es más sexi que abrigado.

—Espero que lleves ropa adecuada. ¿Has mirado el pronóstico del tiempo?

—He visto que la media de temperatura es de unos diez grados, como aquí. Nunca he ido en esta época del año.

Él asiente.

—Yo sí, varias veces. Era una de las excursiones favoritas de mis padres. No te fíes de la temperatura, la sensación de frío es mucho mayor que aquí por la humedad —explica— y el cielo suele estar nublado. Es mejor ir preparado. Llévate un forro polar o una camiseta térmica por si acaso.

—Sí, papi —digo mientras le hago una mueca, aunque lo que me dan ganas de hacer es sacarle la lengua, porque ha usado conmigo el mismo tono que con Renée.

Me levanta una ceja y me dan ganas de decir: «he sido mala, castígame», pero me muerdo la lengua, como es obvio, y antes de que se me suelte doy media vuelta y me meto en mi habitación para seguir su consejo. Me cuesta un buen rato hasta que me doy por vencida. No encuentro ninguna camiseta térmica, la última que tuve la tiré casi nueva porque jamás la usaba, y ya llevo puesto un jersey, no me cabe un forro polar encima. Confío en que con mi anorak tendré bastante, aunque también es corto. Me favorece más que el grande, el de ir a la nieve, y hoy necesito una dosis extra de autoestima.

.

He estado muchas veces a solas con Edward, pero algo en esta situación hace que me sienta más nerviosa de lo que esperaba. Me retuerzo las manos mientras miro el paisaje urbano de Seattle a través de la ventanilla.

«Solo somos amigos, no sé qué me pasa».

Bueno, sí lo sé: que no tenemos carabina. Las veces que he estado a solas con él, no ha sido realmente así. Renée estaba cerca, aunque fuera en su cama durmiendo. Esta situación es completamente nueva para los dos. Echo un vistazo a su perfil, él parece de lo más tranquilo al volante de su Volvo. Nota que lo miro, vuelve un momento la cara y me sonríe. No una sonrisa tipo Joker, como la mía de antes, sino una auténtica, de oreja a oreja, que se me contagia.

—Espero que estés en forma, porque no voy a subir la montaña a ritmo de caracol —me dice en modo engreído.

—Por supuesto, te voy a dar una paliza. Voy al gimnasio, ¿sabes?

—Por supuesto que lo sé —me dice negando con la cabeza.

Lo miro y su sonrisa no ha cambiado, pero yo trago con dificultad, recordando el momento en que nos vimos por primera vez. Miro el paisaje intentando borrar su imagen de perfecto dios griego de mi mente.

—Te has sonrojado —dice.

—Tienes la calefacción alta —me quejo. Le echo un vistazo y veo que está apretando los labios. Seguro que aguanta una sonrisa, el muy…

—No he puesto la calefacción, Bella. Te has sonrojado por lo del gimnasio, lo sabes perfectamente.

—Entonces deberías dejar el tema —me quejo, molesta.

—_Nop_. El elefante en el coche no me deja conducir a gusto. Además, me gusta cuando te sonrojas.

Lo dice como podría decirlo una amiga, solo que una amiga no me diría eso.

«¿Qué coño…? ¡Necesitamos un mapa para volver a la _friendzone_! Dora la exploradora, ¿dónde estás? ¡El mapa, el mapa, el mapa!».

—Pues estarás contento —suelto—, porque desde que te conozco he batido el récord de ridículos.

Suelta una carcajada que adoro. Es adictiva, y en cuando desaparece quiero más.

—A todo el mundo nos pasan cosas de esas, Bella.

—¿Como qué? —enumero con mis dedos—. ¿Equivocarme de vestuario y encontrarte desnudo? ¿Qué me encuentres en el _sex_ _shop_ de amiga? ¿Mostrarte dónde guardo mi aparato de… fisioterapia de suelo pélvico?

—Eso no es nada —insiste él—, de verdad. Le das una importancia que no tiene.

Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—A ver, guapo, explícame alguna situación así.

—Quid pro quo, Clarice —sisea.

Imita a Hannibal Lecter tan bien que rio entre dientes. Le hago un gesto con la mano para que prosiga.

—Eso es. Adelante, por favor. Y sin censuras.

Se queda pensando unos instantes hasta que por fin asiente.

—Una vez, en Forks, cuando tenía quince años, mi madre me mandó a la pescadería del pueblo. Era verano y en ella trabajaba una sobrina del dueño, que ya iba a la universidad. Me gustaba mucho.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy apretando los dientes. No puedo evitar una punzada de celos, así de patética soy.

—De momento no veo nada que te haga competir conmigo para el trofeo Ridículo Máximo.

—Espera, mujer impaciente. En aquella época yo era muy tímido con las chicas.

—No puedo creerlo.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Llevaba ortodoncia y gafas. No es algo que te dé confianza en tu _sex_ _appeal_, sobre todo a los quince. El caso es que, cuando fui a repetir el encargo de mi madre me puse muy nervioso y, cuando por fin pude hablar, pedí «un culo de salmón».

Suelto una carcajada. Imaginar a Edward en esa tesitura y observar al hermoso hombre en el que se ha convertido hace que, de alguna manera, la anécdota sea aún más divertida. Me cuesta dejar de reír y mi niñero me echa un vistazo con gesto burlón.

—¿Tienes suficiente o necesitas más?

—Más, por favor, ya sabes que últimamente no estoy en mis mejores días. Necesito una recarga de endorfinas.

—Bueno... A ver si recuerdo otra anécdota de la adolescencia, que conste que cada una vale por tres de la edad adulta, ya sabes que esa época es especialmente sensible. —Asiento y hace una mueca con la boca, siempre la hace cuando está pensativo—. Otra vez, con dieciséis años, fui a salir de una farmacia, una con las puertas de cristal tan limpias y transparentes que no me di cuenta de que estaba cerrada. El golpe fue tan fuerte que, a veces, creo que todavía me duele —dice frotándose la nariz con una mano. Me mira—. La farmacia estaba llena. Nunca más volví a entrar en ella. Prefería ir a una que estaba mucho más lejos de mi casa.

Lo miro sonriendo.

—Eso no es divertido, pero me sirve como ridículo.

Seguimos hablando con tanta confianza que, de pronto, me encuentro deseando que me cuente lo de la mujer que lo acosó. ¿Por qué no lo hace? Sé que hablar de eso debe de ser desagradable para él, pero es como si tuviera la necesidad de que lo hiciera… como si el recuerdo de aquella mujer estuviera creando una barrera entre nosotros.

Respiro hondo. No debería permitirme estos pensamientos. La _friendzone_ es segura para todos.

Tras más de dos horas de agradable trayecto nos estamos adentrando en el parque nacional Olympic. Hay un amplio aparcamiento donde Edward deja su Volvo. Antes de salir del automóvil echamos un vistazo al móvil. En este parque hay zonas sin cobertura, y es mejor asegurarse de mirarlo todo bien ahora que aún podemos consultar la red. Me sorprendo, hay una alerta meteorológica que no estaba antes.

—Nieve a última hora del día. —Edward me mira frunciendo el ceño—. No contaba con esto. Quizá deberíamos dejarlo, conozco este clima y a veces da sorpresas desagradables.

—¿Estás de coña? —Levanto las cejas—. No pienso irme a casa. —No ahora, y no por las dos horas y pico de viaje. No quiero estar en casa llorando y pensando lo bien que lo está pasando Renée sin mí. No puedo, no quiero. Pero eso no se lo digo a Edward—. La alerta sale a partir de las nueve de la noche, para esa hora estaremos en Seattle de nuevo.

Me estudia, leo la duda y la preocupación en sus preciosos ojos verdes. Abre la boca como para decir algo, pero al final asiente en silencio. Salimos del coche y el aire fresco me acaricia la cara, junto a los suaves rayos de un sol que aquí arriba es casi inexistente. Es un buen presagio.

.

La helada nieve me abofetea con la fuerza del viento. Mis dientes castañetean como si quisieran romperse, y lloraría si no pensara que las lágrimas podrían congelarse en mis ojos, dificultando mi visión más aún.

—Vamos —la mano de Edward tira de mí con fuerza—, el refugio no está lejos.

El refugio. La palabra hace que mi cerebro se deshiele lo suficiente como para mandar la orden a mis extremidades y moverme. Eso, y la firmeza de la mano de Edward sujetando la mía. Él conoce esta zona, gracias a Dios. En el momento en que se dio cuenta de que el tiempo empeoraba tan rápido que no nos daría tiempo de volver al coche, nos encaminó hacia uno de los refugios para turistas.

Entre las ráfagas de nieve distingo una cabaña, y eso me da fuerzas. En breve llegamos y Edward empuja la puerta. El interior es frío, pero no tanto como afuera, y mi niñero se apresura a poner leña en la chimenea y encenderla. Por supuesto, es un excelente _boy_ _scout_. Cuando se da la vuelta y me mira, leo el horror en su expresión.

—¡Bella, tienes la cara azul! —exclama con alarma.

Se levanta en un instante y se acerca a mí. Me había quedado hipnotizada mirando sus hábiles manos y ni siquiera me he quitado la ropa. En realidad, me siento como Ana cuando Elsa le lanzó uno de sus rayos de hielo, solo que en lugar de desmayarme me he quedado así, como un cubito. Creo que solo puedo mover los ojos. No sé si el cerebro se me empieza a congelar también dentro del cráneo, porque hasta para mí resulta absurdo pensar en _Frozen_ en este momento.

Edward coge apresurado mantas y sábanas de un armario que yo ni había visto y prepara el camastro del pequeño refugio. El lugar apenas empieza a calentarse y yo a temblar como si bajo mis pies hubiera un terremoto magnitud tropecientos en la escala Richter. Resulta hasta doloroso.

—¡No te acerques al fuego de la chimenea! Hay que entrar en calor poco a poco —me advierte, ¡como si yo pudiese hacerlo! Ya me gustaría a mí poder moverme—. Vamos, quítate la ropa.

Jopé. La frase que más he deseado oír desde hace mucho tiempo justo en el peor momento, pero yo obedezco. No acierto a sujetar la cremallera por el temblor; Edward se acerca sin dejar su ceño fruncido y me quita el anorak, me toma en brazos y me tumba en el camastro. Otra escena que me había imaginado muy distinta. Allí me quita las botas, los mojados pantalones y los calcetines con eficacia. A pesar de mi obvio estado estuporoso, no puedo dejar de maravillarme de lo rápido que va. Comprueba que no tengo ningún dedo helado, lástima que yo apenas note el tacto de su mano sobre mi piel. De pronto lo veo quitarme el suéter.

—¿Qu-que hacess? —me sorprendo de poder hablar.

Me tapa con un montón de mantas rezongando por lo bajo que no le hice caso con la camiseta polar. Agrando los ojos cuando lo veo quitarse la ropa él también, ahora creo que mis neuronas _frozen_ me están jugando una mala pasada. Contengo el aliento cuando aparta las mantas y se acuesta a mi lado con tan solo unos bóxers puestos. Me mueve a su antojo hasta colocarme de lado y él se acopla detrás de mí, rodeándome la cintura con su brazo.

—No te has quitado la ropa interior —gruñe en voz baja—. Quizá sea mejor así.

Edward y yo estamos haciendo la cucharita. Cierro los ojos y suspiro, concentrada en sentir el intenso calor que irradia su piel. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Es familia de la Antorcha Humana? Una de sus piernas se coloca sobre la mía, y estoy envuelta de Edward Cullen. Suspiro, cierro los ojos y poco a poco mis temblores cesan. La habitación está ya caliente, noto mi cabello secándose, pero ni él me suelta ni yo se lo pido. Cuando por fin dejo de temblar empiezo a notar agujas clavándose por toda mi piel, mi respiración es superficial por el dolor que siento. Edward se aferra más a mí y la suave presión que ejerce alivia algo los pinchazos, pero no deja de ser una pequeña tortura. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que por fin me quedo dormida.

.

* * *

.

**A partir de aquí, me he quedado sin ideas.**

**Es broma (ya veo cómo os reís...). La próxima actu en unos diez días. Dejadme algún comentario si podéis, hermosas.**

**Notas sobre el capítulo: No sé mucho de música clásica pero la Obertura 1812 de Tchaikovsky es una de mis piezas favoritas, ¡sobre todo los minutos finales con sus cañonazos! Fort Knox, como sabéis, es la reserva donde se guarda la mayoría de oro de EEUU. He usado el término inglés _friendzone_ porque es tan utilizado en mi entorno que lo de "zona de amistad" me sonaba raro. La broma de "matar a Batman" se refiere a que la sonrisa de Bella es tan tensa y falsa como la del Joker y Edward la ha sacado de la serie Big Bang Theory, por si no la habéis visto. **

**Muchos besos a todas, cuidaos mucho.**

**Doc.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Buenos días, chicas. Aquí tenéis lo prometido. Un besazo a todas las lectoras. Gracias mil a las que comentáis, esta vez sí os he respondido, menos a las que lo hacéis como _guest: Mar91, Mercedes, Cleo, Poppy y Nury Misú_, ****gracias de nuevo a todas por estar ahí dando vida a la historia.**

**¡Noticias! Estoy encantada porque Imagina Designs ya me ha hecho la portada de mi novela, que si todo va bien publicaré en septiembre-octubre. Es preciosa y ya tengo ganas de enseñarla. En cuanto me abra la página oficial de autora (con otro seudónimo, tendré triple personalidad), que espero que sea este mes, la compartiré por allí.**

**.**

**¡A leer!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

Me despierto, no sé qué hora es, pero intuyo que bien entrada la noche. Ya no se oye el sonido de la ventisca golpeando las sólidas paredes de la cabaña. Edward sigue abrazado a mí, y me resulta imposible saber si está despierto o dormido. No sé cuál es el protocolo para seguir en estos casos, quiero decir cuando una termina en la cama desnuda con el niñero de su hija en una situación que no tiene nada que ver con el sexo. No importa, voy a disfrutar de estas sensaciones que no volverán, su aroma masculino, su piel ardiente, su mano abierta sobre mi abdomen y el peso de su brazo rodeándome la cintura. Aspiro hondo para llenarme de su esencia.

—Lo siento —la voz de Edward rasga el silencio de la cabaña.

Ni siquiera intento moverme. Estoy tan a gusto rodeada por él que no me planteo mirarle cuando susurro:

—¿Por qué?

Suspira antes de hablar.

—Por no haber previsto esto.

Rio por lo bajo y le acaricio el brazo. Noto que su vello se eriza y algo dentro de mí empieza a despertar, pero me esfuerzo por ignorarlo. Estamos en ropa interior bajo las mantas, no puedo permitirme pensar que a él le afecta mi contacto como a mí el suyo. No debo.

—¿Es que además de niñero y enfermero de UCI tienes un máster en meteorología? —bromeo—. Además, fui yo la que insistí en continuar a pesar de la advertencia del móvil.

—Pero no debería haberte hecho caso, debería haber insistido en detener la excursión. Yo conozco los riesgos de este clima, tú no. Si no llegamos a estar cerca del refugio...

—Edward —lo interrumpo—, estoy bien. En todo caso, la imprudencia ha sido de ambos. No te culpes más, ¿vale?

Hay un buen rato de silencio; no creo que esté dormido, y yo desde luego no puedo volver a dormirme. Seguro que ese bulto contra mi trasero lo estoy imaginando.

—No se trata de eso. Me... siento muy protector contigo —suelta de repente, tan flojito que me cuesta oírlo. No sé cómo interpretar esa frase, pero decido que literalmente. Yo tampoco querría que a él se le congelara ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

—Gracias. Sé que te preocupas por Renée y por mí. Tú también me importas. Bueno, ya me entiendes, me preocupo por tu salud —rectifico al oír cómo ha sonado eso.

De pronto, Edward me suelta y se aparta de mí sin salir de la cama. Se terminó el momento dulce y ya lo echo de menos. Mi cuerpo quiere moverse, buscar el contacto con su piel, pero me pongo rígida mientras me contengo con todas mis fuerzas.

—Date la vuelta, Bella. Necesito ver tus ojos para decirte esto. —Su ronco tono de voz me provoca cosquilleos en el abdomen.

Me pongo boca arriba y lo miro, está apoyado sobre un codo. Intento no mirar su amplio y musculoso torso iluminado por la dorada luz de las llamas y me centro en su rostro. No sé ha sido una buena decisión, bajo la luz cambiante del fuego su hermosa cara parece cruzada por mil emociones como si, de repente, hubiese caído la máscara de mera cordialidad. Siento como si el tiempo quedara suspendido entre nosotros mientras él me clava sus iris verdes y traga saliva; me quedo prendada del movimiento de su nuez de Adán y recorro con la mirada la piel de su cuello y mandíbula hasta volver a su cara.

—No me estoy explicando bien. Quería decir que si te hubiera sucedido algo… —compone un gesto de dolor y sacude la cabeza— ni siquiera puedo pensarlo. `—Sus ojos me dicen más de lo que hacen sus labios.

No. Esto es mi loca imaginación, que desea que él sienta lo mismo que yo y se inventa cosas para hacerme feliz. Sus palabras son las de un amigo y el brillo intenso de sus ojos debe de ser producto de la emoción por estar a salvo. También lo es que levante la mano y me acaricie con ternura la mejilla, y que respire más acelerado, y que acerque su cara lentamente a la mía con sus ojos clavados en mis labios hasta que noto el calor de su aliento en cara y…

De pronto aumenta la distancia entre nosotros.

—Esto no está bien. Me estoy aprovechando de la situación —murmura desviando la mirada.

«¿Qué?».

—¡Joder, Edward, ni se te ocurra! —exclamo agarrando su nuca. Echaba de menos decir en voz alta una palabrota en condiciones y la situación la merece. Mis sinapsis _Frozen _ahora están en modo Te Kā, por seguir con las metáforas Disney, y arden como lava—. Bésame de una vez.

Puedo percibir en qué momento se deja llevar; mira mis labios como si lo fascinaran, se acerca lentamente y me besa. Es apenas un roce, pero mi corazón se acelera y mi aliento desaparece de mis pulmones. Me derrito, me aferro de su cuello como si necesitara su aliento para respirar; siento su ardiente torso contra mis pechos, sus manos recorriendo toda la piel a su alcance, descubriendo y tentando, su lengua suave y cálida acariciando la mía, y es todo tan delicioso que mi mente deja de funcionar y gimo. Él aspira el sonido y profundiza el beso, explorando mi boca con avidez. Dentro de los besos épicos de los que hablaban en la película _La Princesa prometida,_ este es el primero, sin duda. Acaba de arruinarme para otros hombres.

Mis manos viajan desde su nuca a su trasero y lo empujan contra mí, necesito tenerlo dentro de mí y no puedo ni quiero luchar contra esta locura.

Un gruñido lastimero sale de su garganta.

—Bella, me estás matando. —Se separa de mi boca, jadeante. Sus párpados entornados, sus ojos nublados por el deseo… Es un sueño hecho realidad—. No podemos hacer esto ahora, no quiero hacerte daño.

Parpadeo, confundida.

—¿Da… daño? —farfullo.

Esboza una sonrisa.

—Antes casi te congelas. Tu piel podría sufrir ampollas si… se roza con fuerza.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿En serio? —Tengo ganas de decirle que una parte de mí en plena ebullición sí que sufrirá ampollas si no la roza con fuerza, pero me parece demasiado descriptivo, así que prefiero actuar y alargo mi mano hasta su miembro. Él me detiene, levanta mi mano y besa el dorso.

—En serio. Además, tendríamos que aclarar ciertas cosas… —dice con suavidad.

De repente tengo ganas de llorar. Creo que acabo de malinterpretar toda la situación; lo que para mí era tan importante, para él no deja de ser una situación accidental que hay que corregir. Invadida por la frustración sexual, lo corto con un bufido exhalado con fuerza y me tapo la cara con las manos. Estoy enfadada, herida, frustrada, y me siento ridícula. Necesitaba esto, necesitaba sentirme deseada, necesitaba dulzura, y necesitaba dar y recibir placer. Una voz venenosa dentro de mí dice que he hecho algo mal, suena como cuando Michael me acusó de ser un témpano en la cama desde que nació Renée. ¿Qué quería, que durmiera tres horas y tuviera ganas de follar? Fue tan rastrero como para acusarme de que me dejaba por mi culpa, que otra había ocupado el vacío que yo había dejado.

—Pues será mejor que duermas en el sillón, o lo haré yo —espeto haciendo el gesto de levantarme. Él me detiene con una mano sobre mi hombro. Intento apartarlo y de pronto me encuentro tumbada sobre la cama, las muñecas sujetas sobre mi cabeza y su cuerpo contra el mío. Jadeo por la innegable sensación de su dureza sobre mi piel.

—Mírame, Bella —demanda de nuevo, su voz grave solo hace que sumar puntos a mi cuerpo en ignición, como la postura dominante en la que me mantiene. Respiro con dificultad—. Y quiero que me escuches con atención.

Lentamente elevo mis ojos hasta los suyos y me quedo sin aliento al ver su mirada. No me queda ningún resquicio de duda, me desea. No me veo capaz de hablar, así que asiento.

—Bien —dice mientras me suelta. Mi frustración amenaza con volver a poseer mi cerebro, pero respiro hondo tres veces para ahuyentar la sensación. También ayuda que su mano se acerque a mi rostro y las yemas de sus dedos lo acaricien—. Estoy… Me siento muy atraído por ti. No es algo profesional ni conveniente, y puede hacernos daño a los tres, porque Renée también está en la ecuación.

De pronto tengo ganas de llorar.

—¿Te vas a despedir?

Suspira, sus iris maravillosos reflejan una intensidad desconocida y no puedo dejar de mirarlos.

—Hace años tuve un problema grave con una clienta. —Pongo mi mano sobre la de él, pegándola más a mi mejilla—. Aquella mujer malinterpretó mi familiaridad. De pronto me encontré en graves problemas porque una madre de familia, casada, quería que yo ampliara mis funciones como niñero a otras más íntimas. La experiencia me enseñó que tenía que poner distancia entre las madres de los niños que cuidaba y yo, que no podía haber otro sentimiento que la mera cordialidad. —Suspira—. Contigo he roto todas mis reglas, me lo pusiste muy difícil ya desde el primer día, desde lo del gimnasio.

Las mejillas me arden.

—Fue un error —siento la necesidad de explicarme. No soy una acosadora de buenorros de gimnasio.

—Antes de eso ya me había fijado en ti, allí mismo, cuando estabas con tu amiga. —Sonríe y estudia mi rostro lleno de sorpresa—. Eres una mujer preciosa, Bella. —Acerca sus labios a los míos, suspira y los acaricia con los suyos, que se desplazan y presionan sobre mi frente antes de alejarse—. Eres hermosa por fuera y por dentro. No voy a dejaros, no puedo ni quiero estar apartado de ti, pero… quiero que lo tomemos con calma. Aunque desee follarte hasta hacerte gritar mi nombre muchas, muchas veces —su mano se desplaza por mi cuello y mi pulso se acelera a Mach 3 por sus palabras—, creo que antes tenemos que aclarar qué hacer con nuestras vidas.

—Yo ya sé qué hacer con la mía —discuto, a pesar de que la palabra «follarte» sigue haciendo eco en mi cabeza.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Frunzo el ceño, me cuesta concentrarme en sus palabras mientras me está tocando de esta forma, mi piel está hambrienta de su contacto.

—Yo me refugié en la comodidad de un trabajo que me gusta alejándome del que realmente me apasiona, por miedo. Tú… —respira con dificultad y deseo con toda mi alma que esto sea la misma tortura para él que para mí—, tú también lo haces. Yo tengo miedo a fracasar en mi vocación. Tú temes fracasar como madre.

Tengo ganas de mandarle a la mierda, no es el primero que me saca el tema, pero sí el único con poder suficiente como para mantenerme a la escucha mientras me sermonean. No sé si es buena idea darle tanto poder; como todo el mundo sabe, un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

—No es fácil criar a una hija sola, hasta que tú llegaste… —Se acerca de nuevo y besa mis labios con tanta ternura que suspiro, mi amago de protesta ha sido aplastado. Este tipo de lavado de cerebro no está contemplado en la Convención de Ginebra, pero no me parece que sea muy legal. Después de silenciarme con más efectividad que una mordaza su boca se desplaza a mi cuello, que lame con delicadeza, no sea que me provoque ampollas.

—Lo sé —su voz áspera contra mi piel me provoca un estremecimiento—, solo te pido que te plantees si conseguir la jefatura te va a hacer feliz. —Aspira con fuerza—. Tu aroma me vuelve loco.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo, Edward? —balbuceo, mi cerebro se mueve a través de una espesa niebla de deseo y no sabe hacia dónde ir—. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Se mueve hasta que sus ojos verdes enfrentan a los míos.

—Me importas muchísimo, y también Renée, tanto que me asusta. Pero cuando tú y yo solucionemos los bloqueos que hay en nuestras vidas… quiero seguir adelante. Si tú también lo deseas —puntualiza—. Si no, seguiré cuidando de Renée hasta que termine mi contrato.

—Define _adelante_. —Dios, este hombre me está volviendo loca.

—Hablo de una relación. Y eso incluye intimar físicamente. No podemos hacer nada hasta entonces.

Suelto una risa amarga entre dientes.

—¿Qué? ¿Me dices eso ahora que me tienes convertida en una especie de _slime_? ¿_Ahora_? Me siento como si yo fuera el Titanic y tú el iceberg. Acabas de hundirme, joder. —Hala, otra palabrota, porque yo lo valgo.

—No me has contestado —insiste con calma, inmune a mis quejas. No sé si tengo ganas de pegarle o besarle—. ¿Querrás tener una relación conmigo cuando solucionemos nuestros problemas?

—Ahora me veo incapaz de tomar una decisión. —Suspiro, la situación es surrealista—. ¿Si te digo que me lo pensaré, te irás a dormir al sillón?

—Sólo si tu me lo pides —murmura—. Si depende de mí, esta noche es una excepción. Lo que pasa en Olympic se queda en Olympic `—su mirada desprende un fuego malicioso.

`—Entonces tócame. `—Me va a volver loca con sus cambios de humor. Una de sus manos se desplaza sobre mi piel desnuda, apenas un roce de sus yemas que va dejando a mis hiperactivos nervios hambrientos de más. Se cuela por la cinturilla de mis braguitas y, siempre con dulzura, roza mi zona más sensible. Sisea al tiempo que yo me muerdo el labio para no gritar de placer.

—Será mejor que te quite todo esto —dice, maniobrando para quitarme las braguitas y después el sujetador con cuidado.

Se levanta y los deja al lado del resto de mi ropa, junto al fuego en el que echa más troncos. Dudo que allí al lado haga tanto calor como entre mis piernas. Vuelve la cama y me ofrece un plano completo de su maravilloso cuerpo y su impresionante erección, cubierta por los bóxers. Sé que estoy boquiabierta y devorándolo con la mirada, y no me importa. No sé si esto producto de una alucinación poscongelación, pero voy a dejarme llevar y a vivir el momento por más que una parte de mí me diga que no debería. No estoy preparada, y al mismo tiempo no puedo ni quiero detenerlo. Es como saltar en paracaídas, frente a la caída estoy aterrorizada, pero sé que si no lo hago me arrepentiré siempre.

—No llevo… —trago saliva—, no llevo… protección. ¿Y tú? —titubeo.

—No vamos a necesitarla —afirma con media sonrisa—. ¿Por dónde iba? —dice, y me besa; sus labios aumentan la presión sobre los míos al tiempo que su lengua acaricia mis dientes, el interior de mi boca, la punta de la mía, dándome a probar su sabor. Se separa de mí lo suficiente como para mirarme al fondo de los ojos; de alguna manera roza el lado más sensible de mi ser, uno que si se rompe no podrá ser reparado, y tengo miedo. Lo de Michael me dolió, pero siento que si le abro la puerta a Edward le abro la puerta a la posibilidad de un dolor mucho más intenso, y no sé si estoy preparada para eso. De pronto todos mis anhelos se convierten en ansiedad.

—No lo sé —me oigo responder—. Esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta. No sé si quiero tener una relación contigo. —Me preparo para algún comentario burlón. Casi deseo que lo haga, sería lo mejor, algo que me separe de él para que pueda volver a construir un muro a mi alrededor.

Edward esboza una sonrisa mientras sigue adentrándose con la mirada en esa zona de mi alma que aún duele. Trago saliva con dificultad, no puedo despegar los ojos de sus iris verdes, y de pronto me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando.

—Bella, cariño, yo jamás te haría daño. Déjame cuidarte, demostrarte que eres muy valiosa para mí —susurra él mientras se lanza a besar la humedad de mi rostro. Lo hace con tanta ternura que siento que no paran de brotar más y más lágrimas. Mi cuerpo se estremece por los sollozos y él me abraza fuerte como la otra noche, solo que esta vez su piel está adherida a la mía y la sensación es deliciosa. Su calor penetra dentro de mí y llega hasta mi corazón, es como si se agrandara y latiera con más fuerza, siento el calor invadir mis venas y llegarme hasta la raíz de los cabellos—. Bella —repite, su frente apoyada sobre la mía—, mírame. Mírame como yo lo hago —demanda con voz ronca. Su rostro está a unos centímetros del mío.

Entiendo lo que me pide, intento adentrarme en las profundidades verdes, buceando en busca de un tesoro. Está ahí, esperándome.

—Edward —pronuncio en voz baja. La conexión es tan intensa que no necesitamos palabras. Es como si pudiese leerme la mente, el corazón, el alma.

—¿Lo sientes? —. Él se lame los labios, el movimiento de su lengua consigue despegar mis ojos de los suyos por un instante. Exhalo un suspiro prolongado.

—Sí, lo siento. —Siento que acabo de firmar un contrato que no he leído, pero no me importa ni le doy más vueltas porque él no me deja pensar. Sus labios vuelven a los míos y respondo al beso con todo lo que tengo y lo que soy. Cuando se va tornando más demandante, más visceral y primario, pierdo el control. Lo necesito, necesito más contacto, más de él, así que rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y lo acerco más a mí, pero es como intentar mover una estatua.

Me separo de él con un suspiro de frustración.

—No vas a dejar que hagamos el amor, ¿verdad? —protesto. Tengo tanta energía sexual contenida que creo que podría iluminar Seattle si me enchufaran a la red eléctrica.

Sus labios dibujan una sonrisa perezosa, los miro tratando de leer en ellos mientras escucho algo que no entiendo. Noto su mano de nuevo entre mis piernas y, cuando sus dedos me rozan, me estremezco de placer. De pronto siento un punto de inquietud que hace que me tense, e intento averiguar de dónde viene. Me quedo mirando por encima de su hombro, sin parpadear, las sombras que dibuja el fuego en las paredes de la cabaña.

Aparta su mano y devuelvo la mirada a su rostro, frunce el ceño y parece confuso.

—Estás tensa, Bella. ¿No quieres que te toque?

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Tu cuerpo… me manda mensajes contradictorios. —Su expresión se llena de ira y ahora soy yo la confundida—. ¿Te hizo daño?

—¿Qué?

—Tu ex. ¿Te hizo daño…en la cama?

Lo miro a los ojos intentando descifrar lo que me está preguntando hasta que por fin caigo.

—¡No! No me hizo daño. —Niego con la cabeza—. No en ese sentido.

—Explícate —gruñe, algo más calmado. Se acuesta de lado en la cama y yo también, de frente a él. Ahora no puedo ver con tanta claridad su expresión porque tengo el fuego a mi espalda y mi sombra oscurece su rostro, pero siento que está escudriñando cada uno de mis gestos mientras pongo en orden mis ideas.

—Cuando… cuando descubrí que Michael me engañaba —empiezo— no pude evitar sentir que, de alguna manera, era culpa mía. —Suelto el aliento al sentir que me toca de nuevo, esta vez sus dedos se apoyan sobre la curva de mi cadera desnuda e inicia una delicada caricia arriba y abajo. Alargo mi mano hasta su torso y la dejo a la altura del corazón. El golpeteo rítmico me resulta sedante.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto —susurra.

—Lo sé, lo sabía, pero… no lo _sentía_. —Lo miro de hito en hito, esperando que me comprenda—. Hacía mucho que no teníamos relaciones, desde poco después de quedarme embarazada de Renée. Meses más tarde, preocupada porque veía que cada vez había más distancia entre nosotros, lo intenté. Incluso fui a ver a Rose, mi amiga la del _sex_ _shop,_ para que me vendiera algún afrodisíaco, Fue un fracaso estrepitoso… —exhalo un aliento tembloroso—, tanto que se me quitaron las ganas de reintentarlo.

Edward me sondea con sus ojos y ambos nos miramos en silencio. El fuego crepita en la habitación en penumbra.

—No podemos evitar sentir cierta responsabilidad en lo malo que nos sucede —dice por fin—. Cuando sucedió lo de aquella mujer repasé todas mis palabras y mis actos, buscando algo que la hubiera llevado a comportarse así conmigo. Me pasé días enteros dándole vueltas hasta que por fin dejé de atormentarme. Me di cuenta de que era una acosadora, y dejé de culparme. —Su mano se desplaza recorriendo mi brazo, mi cuello, mi rostro, mis labios… Me acaricia como si me adorase con el tacto—. A ti solo se te puede culpar de obligar a tu cuerpo a tener relaciones con alguien por el que no sentías deseo en aquel momento. Eso no es lo mejor para salvar una relación.

Mis ojos se humedecen. Salvar aquello habría sido tan difícil como detener un tsunami con las manos. La ira, la frustración, la humillación, el fracaso... todas aquellas emociones negativas que me costó tiempo enterrar se remueven en su tumba.

—Tengo miedo de lo que me haces sentir —me oigo susurrar.

Inspira y exhala lentamente mientras sus ojos verdes acarician mi rostro.

—Por eso debemos esperar —murmura antes de acercarse a mis labios. Mi boca está seca y la suya es agua en el desierto. Mis manos viajan a su cuello, instándolo a profundizar el beso. Mi lengua va a buscar la suya, la acaricia, la saborea. Sus dedos grandes y fuertes se mueven por mi cuerpo con tanto cuidado que parecen pedir permiso a cada paso, es una dulce tortura que me derrite. Una de mis manos se enreda en el suave cabello de su nuca mientras la otra se desplaza por su espalda, adorando cada músculo que descubre, intuyendo dónde están los trazos de su tatuaje, rozando la cicatriz que aún no sé cómo se hizo, intentando borrar el dolor que le causó. Él suspira en mi boca como si lo hubiera conseguido. Mi cuerpo tiembla cuando sus dedos rozan el interior de mis muslos, casi me avergüenzo de estar tan húmeda, esperándolo. Él gime cuando me acaricia. Me arqueo al sentir la íntima y anhelada invasión, aspirando aire bruscamente.

—Edward —susurro, mis ojos cerrados con fuerza.

—Déjame leer dentro de ti, cariño. Quiero saber lo que sientes.

Abro los párpados y sus iris verdes me atrapan, se funden con los míos. Apenas parpadeo, el aire a nuestro alrededor se vuelve denso y vibra, intento deshacer el nudo de mi garganta tragando con fuerza, me cuesta respirar mientras en mi interior un núcleo de placer crece sin parar. Abro mi consciencia a las nuevas sensaciones que solo él es capaz de despertar en mí. Edward me acaricia con suavidad con la mano libre, trazando espirales por mi cintura, mi abdomen, mis pechos. Me remuevo inquieta sobre la cama, me pierdo en las sensaciones y me dejo llevar. Ya no puedo mirarle más a los ojos, echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras respiro agitada, él me besa y me lame el cuello, me muerde con suavidad emitiendo un gruñido animal. Me siento en el interior de un torbellino y me agarro a sus hombros hasta que, de pronto, el placer estalla. Veo luces a través de mis ojos cerrados, grito su nombre hasta quedarme sin aliento mientras mi cuerpo se convulsiona en oleadas de placer.

Cuando me calmo, él me abraza susurrando palabras dulces en mi oído. Soy consciente de que tengo que devolverle el regalo que acaba de hacerme, pero la experiencia emocional y física ha terminado con mis fuerzas, y me quedo profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente me despierto y veo la luz de la mañana entrando por las pequeñas ventanas de la cabaña. Edward no está, imagino que ha salido de la cabaña y eso, de alguna forma, me disgusta. Me habría gustado despertarme a su lado y, quizá, terminar lo de ayer. Me siento en la cama buscando mi ropa con los ojos hasta que la localizo, seca y pulcramente doblada sobre una mesa.

Oigo unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—¿Estás visible? —inquiere la voz de mi niñero desde fuera.

Parece que Edward está preocupado por encontrarme desnuda. Me parece absurdo, anoche me vio hasta el alma, y este es el desnudo que a mí me preocupa.

—Sí, adelante.

La puerta se entreabre y él asoma su cabeza casi con timidez. El sol de la mañana brilla en sus cabellos cobrizos. Parpadeo y trago saliva cuando por fin entra, está más irresistible que nunca, como si anoche se hubiera roto algún dique de contención.

—Había salido a comprobar que el camino estuviera despejado. No tendremos problemas para volver. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunta con suavidad.

Estoy agarrando la sabana sobre mis pechos, me doy cuenta de que es una especie de barrera. Hoy es el día después. Me aterra el día después, la noche siempre es mágica y, entre besos y caricias en la oscuridad, se pronuncian palabras que más tarde se olvidan o incluso niegan. También tengo muy presente que él no recibió placer y dio mucho; ahora más que nunca debe de pensar que soy un desastre entre las sábanas.

—Muy bien. —Veo que va a hablar y levanto la mano para detenerlo—. No hace falta que digas nada. Lo que pasa en Olympic se queda en Olympic —repito sus palabras de ayer noche, pero con un dejo de amargura.

Su gesto es serio. Me observa desde la puerta en silencio, de una forma que parece decirme que no se traga mi basura. Al cabo de eternos _Mississipís_ me dice:

—Y una mierda.

Como no ha cambiado de gesto y aún no me he tomado mi dosis de cafeína tardo en procesar lo que quiere decir.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho «y una mierda». No eres la única que puede hablar mal —gruñe. En pocas zancadas lo tengo delante de mí. Me siento vulnerable, él está vestido, guapísimo y altísimo al lado de la cama, y yo desnuda, protegida por una sábana, con legañas en los ojos y en mis cabellos debe de haber algún nido de pájaros como en la de Radagast, el mago de la película _El hobbit_.

Edward se sienta en la cama sin perder mis ojos de vista. Me observa en silencio unos instantes antes de volver a hablar.

—La noche pasada fue muy... especial. ¿De veras quieres levantar tu escudo de nuevo? —Acerca su mano con cuidado, como si temiera mi reacción, y la posa en mi mejilla. Su calor traspasa mi piel mientras sopeso sus palabras. _Especial_ se queda corto para definir la sensación de intimidad que tuve con él, y no me refiero a compartir cama o unos pocos fluidos.

—No. —Coloco mi mano sobre la suya. Él las mueve hasta entrelazar nuestros dedos sobre la cama—. Pero todo era ya bastante complicado, y no sé ni cómo empezar a definir esto. Ahora solo soy capaz de pensar en Renée, en su padre, en que tenemos que volver ya a Seattle…

Él respira hondo y aprieta mi mano.

—No quiero complicarte la vida, Bella. Anoche te lo dije: no espero profundizar en nuestra relación hasta que ambos aclaremos nuestras vidas, y no me respondiste. ¿Tú… querrás?

Me muerdo el labio mientras observo el rostro del hombre del que estoy enamorada. Tengo mil preocupaciones sobre el futuro, sobre todo que nada de esto afecte negativamente a Renée, pero ya no puedo negar más lo que siento.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero tener una relación contigo! —exclamo—. Pero, Edward, ¿solo cederás si yo renuncio a la jefatura y tú consigues vencer tu miedo a volver a trabajar en una UCI? ¿Es que pretendes que nos quedemos en la _friendzone _por tiempo indefinido?

Una sonrisa se dibuja en su boca.

—Eso no sucederá. —Se fija en mis labios y noto hormigueo y calor en ellos, como si su mirada tuviera superpoderes—. Deja que pase algo de tiempo, todo encajará en su sitio.

Yo también observo sus labios.

—No comparto tu confianza en eso. Define _algo de tiempo_. Quiero una fecha para poder… seguir adelante, como dices tú.

—Navidad.

—¡Si estamos en mayo! ¿Estás loco? Septiembre.

—Octubre.

—Maldito seas. Octubre, y no doy ni un día más. —Levanto la mirada y veo que sus ojos echan chispas de deseo mientras asiente.

—Perfecto. —Se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la puerta de la cabaña—. Estaré esperando con suma impaciencia, Bella. De hecho, creo que el recuerdo de tu cara mientras te corrías gritando mi nombre me va a atormentar cada día.

Y así, sin más, sale de la cabaña para darme intimidad. Me visto lenta y torpemente mientras le doy vueltas a lo que acaba de decir y decido que a mí también me van a atormentar sus palabras cada día.

.

Edward no me deja conducir de vuelta a Seattle, según él debo descansar. Se preocupa tanto por mí que parece que, en lugar de un episodio de hipotermia con final feliz —no se me malinterprete, he contado aquí todo lo que pasó—, haya sufrido una intervención a corazón abierto, pero no voy a discutir con él. Me da la sensación de que si alguna vez tenemos esa relación de la que hablamos, que en este momento se me antoja tan lejana como el final del arco iris, tendré que acostumbrarme a dejarme cuidar.

El viaje de vuelta no tiene nada que ver con el de ida, parece que hayan pasado semanas en lugar de veinticuatro horas. Ya no somos jefa y niñero, ni siquiera amigos. Estamos en «La dimensión desconocida», somos una especie de criatura mítica, como los elfos o los unicornios, una pareja que se atrae y se desea con desesperación, sin ataduras y sin deseos de castidad, pero no habrá sexo de por medio.

Hasta octubre.

—¿Tampoco besos? —Pensar en renunciar a sus labios, a su dulce sabor, me parece hasta doloroso.

Noto que su respiración se acelera y sus nudillos se vuelven blancos por la fuerza con la que agarra el volante. Me fascina sentir cuánto le cuesta contenerse, y me alegra no ser la única que anhela más.

`—No... No es buena idea. —Me echa un vistazo rápido, como para calibrar mi reacción. Estoy de acuerdo (que nadie me culpe por intentarlo), así que le brindo una leve sonrisa que él me devuelve antes de volver a centrarse en la carretera.

—Va a ser difícil —digo observando su perfil griego.

—Mucho. Creo que pasaré por la tienda de tu amiga Rose y le compraré algunos de esos huevos. A lo mejor si compro una docena me hace descuento.

Ambos soltamos una carcajada mientras siento que me sonrojo.

¿Hasta octubre?

Y una mierda.

.

* * *

.

**Bueno, dos pasos adelante y uno atrás, pero van avanzando, ¿no? Tened paciencia, ni siquiera un mago como Edward puede borrar todo el dolor de Bella en un segundo, ¿verdad?**

**Gracias por leer. Dejadme algún comentario para leeros yo, ¿vale?**

**Abrazos,**

**Doc**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Buenos días. Perdonad que haya tardado con este, pero el tiempo no da de sí. A ver si hoy puedo contestar los comentarios del anterior, gracias por todos y cada uno de ellos, me hacen muy feliz :).**

**Como siempre disculpad los errores, cuando mi beta pueda se pondrá con ello. **

**Ya no queda mucho, me aventuro a decir que como máximo tres. No será una sorpresa para mis lectoras habituales que he fallado en mi apreciación del número de capítulos, y eso que este tenía borrador. Como dice Nury Misú, hay que multiplicar por 1,5 el número de capítulos que digo al principio del fic. Veo que tiene razón (como casi siempre ;) ).**

**Disfrutad.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

Llegamos a Seattle una hora antes de la que Michael me dijo que traería a Renée. Edward aparca cerca de mi casa y me acompaña hasta el portal. Es una sensación extraña, todo mi cuerpo vibra cerca de él, y los dedos me cosquillean implorando entrelazarse con los suyos mientras caminamos uno al lado de otro, pero tengo que contenerme. Respiro hondo y elevo las manos hasta las correas de mi mochila para soportar la tentación. El silencio entre nosotros es más denso que la nieve que cayó ayer, y me pregunto si él se sentirá igual que yo. Lo miro de reojo: tiene las manos metidas hasta el fondo en los bolsillos de los vaqueros así que… soy mala, pero espero que sí se sienta como yo.

—Bien, ya hemos llegado —dice.

—Sí.

—Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?

—Claro. Sigues trabajando aquí, ¿no? —digo mirando sus labios, mi nuevo pasatiempo favorito. Después lo miro a los ojos y lo noto tan lejano que me dan ganas de decirle que me escriba una carta desde donde está, porque no hay cobertura. Noto algo apretarse alrededor de mi garganta y fuerzo una sonrisa—. Hasta mañana.

Él asiente con la cabeza sin hablar, abro la puerta de mi bloque de apartamentos y entro sin mirar atrás, mientras me digo que no debo ser tan insegura. Solo está creando distancia para hacer esto más soportable.

Subo en el ascensor y, una vez dentro de mi casa, me apoyo contra la puerta de entrada y suspiro. Octubre está tan lejos como el _puntito_ del que hablaba Joey de _Friends_. Para terminar de empeorar mi ánimo tomo plena y súbita conciencia, ahora que estoy en casa, de que mi imprudencia de ayer me podría haber costado cara. No sé qué habría pasado de no llegar a tiempo al refugio, no puedo permitirme tener tan poco seso, mi hija necesita una madre.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me alertan de que hay alguien fuera. Sin mirar por la mirilla abro y me encuentro a mi niñero. Abro la boca y agrando los ojos.

—Edward, ¿te has olvidado de alg…? —Antes de que diga la «o», estoy apretada entre su duro cuerpo y la puerta cerrada de mi casa, su boca fundida contra la mía en un beso voraz que nada tiene que ver con «esperar hasta octubre». Su lengua me posee, sus manos están en mi trasero, mis piernas enroscadas en su cintura, mis pechos contra su torso, sus gemidos en mis pulmones, su sabor en mis venas… Es una experiencia nueva besar así, con todo el cuerpo. Sin incluir mi cerebro que, molesto como un mosquito en la noche, me zumba que Michael está a punto de llegar.

Como si Edward hubiera escuchado ecos de mi pensamiento, separa su boca de la mía y me mira a los ojos.

—Tenemos que parar —jadea frunciendo el ceño.

Se me escapa una risita tonta. Muy, muy tonta. En serio, creo que este hombre acaba de fundir la mitad de mi materia gris con este beso.

—No fui yo quien empezó. —Sofoco una sonrisa mientras me ayuda a aterrizar con elegancia. Sin embargo, a pesar de que mis pies tocan ya suelo firme, él mantiene ambas manos en mi trasero. Lo miro elevando una ceja acusadora.

—Ah, sí, perdona —se disculpa con mirada canalla.

Mueve las manos hacia delante y las deja sobre mis caderas. Me encanta sentir cómo me sujeta, ahora estoy de buen humor y hasta me apetece bromear.

—Creo que el recibidor de mi casa es una especie de agujero de gusano entre dos dimensiones espacio-temporales.

—A pesar de lo que tu agudo ingenio pretende sugerir, sé demasiado bien que no estamos en octubre. Solo ha sido... un beso de despedida.

—¿Van a ser así cada día? No es que me queje, entiéndeme.

Menea la cabeza con gesto triste y suspira.

—Después de lo de anoche, no debería haberte dejado en el portal de tu casa de esa manera. Ha sido muy frío y he querido corregir mi error. Pero, a partir de ahora…

El sonido del timbre me sobresalta. Abro los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡Renée y su padre!

Me vienen a la cabeza escenas de películas de comedia, donde la mujer esconde al amante en el armario cuando el marido llega a una hora intempestiva. Lo cierto es que el muy capullo ha llegado antes. Edward no necesita que se lo diga y se mete en la habitación de invitados. Abro la puerta y el amor de mi vida se encuentra frente a mí, y no me refiero a la mitad de su material genético, que está a su lado con forma humana. Renée se agarra a mis piernas y me agacho para tomarla en brazos.

—¡Mami!

—Cariño —murmuro oliendo su cabecita.

Levanto la mirada hacia mi ex. Se le ve relajado y tranquilo, no como un adicto a las anfetaminas como cuando estábamos casados. Incluso se permite el lujo de sonreír, gesto que no le había visto en los últimos meses de nuestro matrimonio.

—Buenos días, Bella.

—Buenos días. Espero que lo hayáis pasado muy bien —me obligo a decir. Dejo a Renée en el suelo para que abrace y bese a su padre, como siempre hace para despedirse de él.

—Sí, muy bien —dice mi ex. Se pone en cuclillas y envuelve a nuestra hija en un abrazo tan tierno que parte del hielo que hay en mi corazón en el lugar que ocupaba antes Michael se deshace.

Antes de levantarse mira hacia mí y su gesto cambia. Parece como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Espero que ayer tú también lo pasaras bien —gruñe.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Tienes un chupetón en el cuello —acusa.

Me rozo la piel donde Edward me mordió ayer, no me había dado cuenta de que anoche me había marcado. Mis mejillas se encienden por la indignación.

—¿Me estás echando algo en cara, Michael? —espeto mirándolo con orgullo. Vuelvo a ser Elsa, la reina de hielo.

Mi ex me mira, estoy esperando que saque lo peor de él, a lo que me tiene acostumbrada, pero se limita a observarme fijamente unos segundos para terminar sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado, sobre todo por Renée —dice, dejándome sin palabras—. Adiós, pequeña. —Acaricia la mejilla de nuestra hija, que le responde con una sonrisa, y se marcha.

Cierro la puerta y me apoyo de nuevo contra ella haciendo control de daños. No tiene derecho a juzgarme, lo sé, al mismo tiempo la maldita voz de mi conciencia me ve como quizá él me está viendo ahora, una mujer que se acuesta con el niñero de su hija. Parece… sórdido.

No, no lo es. _Sórdido_ es lo que él hizo. Edward es un hombre maravilloso, que ha aparecido en mi vida en el momento en que más lo necesitaba. Es bueno para mí y para Renée.

Y en ese momento lo veo asomarse al recibidor, y cómo Renée exclama su nombre y se abalanza sobre él, la coge por la cintura y la eleva sobre su cabeza mientras ella ríe y patalea. Una sonrisa escapa de mis labios. Edward tenía razón, hay que esperar. No sé si tanto, pero no es algo que haya que decidir ahora mismo.

.

Aunque mi mente me pida esperar y mi corazón esté de acuerdo, mi piel ha probado la dulzura de dormir con alguien que te abrace y esta noche siento una intensa añoranza, como si me hubiera dejado marcada no solo con su boca, sino con todo su ser. Edward se ha disculpado por haberme dejado la huella de su pasión en el cuello, pero yo me acaricio justo esa zona para contener la profunda sensación de soledad que me invade a estas horas de la madrugada. Una vez leí en un relato de Stephen King que la piel a estas horas es más fina, y le doy la razón. Doy la enésima vuelta sobre el colchón y me llevo un susto al ver a Renée al lado de la cama, mirándome con un brazo cerrado sobre su peluche de Winnie Pooh y la otra mano con el pulgar en la boca, iluminada apenas por la luz de la calle que penetra por la ventana. Y yo pensando en Stephen King. Menos mal que no lleva un camisón blanco y el pelo por la cara o me da un infarto.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —Le acaricio la mejilla mientras enciendo la suave luz de la lamparita de noche—. ¿Has soñado cosas feas? —. No es la primera vez que tiene una pesadilla, así que no cedo a la tentación de echar la culpa a su padre. Pero no puedo evitar tener cierto remordimiento, puede que la tensión que nota entre él y yo le haya provocado sueños desagradables.

—Sí, mami. Había un _monstuo_ en mi _amario_. ¿Puedo _domí_ contigo?

Lo pienso unos segundos mientras le acaricio la carita. Hace mucho que no acuesto a Renée en mi cama, lo solía hacer cuando estaba enferma para vigilarla mejor. Es un error hacerlo ahora, lo sé, porque mañana querrá volver a hacerlo, y al otro, y al otro… No me importa dormir con mi pequeña de vez en cuando, pero no cada noche. Si alguna vez llegara a hacerse realidad lo de estar con Edward la tendría que sacar de nuestra cama, y no quiero que se sienta desplazada de ninguna manera.

Se me ocurre que mi intuitiva hija ha captado mi necesidad de compañía y ha venido por eso, quién sabe. Exhalo el aliento y sonrío.

—Primero iremos a tu habitación y verás que no hay ningún monstruo. —No quiero darle la razón en sus miedos—. Después vendremos aquí y, solo por esta noche, dormiremos juntitas, ¿vale?

Después del ritual de comprobación nos metemos en mi amplia cama. Es curioso el efecto relajante que me produce tenerla cerca. Oyendo su suave respiración, poco a poco me quedo dormida. Cuando casi me rapta Morfeo, no el de _Mátrix_ sino el dios del sueño, mi hija suelta una carcajada y dice algo que suena como «Edward». Me incorporo y veo que está dormida. Lo que me faltaba, mi hija habla en sueños y me recuerda el hombre que quiero borrar de mi mente para poder dormirme. Suspiro y, poco a poco, me quedo dormida de nuevo.

.

Los días pasan, mayo nos deja y llega el mes de junio, y con él la cercanía del verano. Michael y yo continuamos nuestra relación tensa, donde yo me obligo a ser flexible por el bien de mi hija; tan flexible que dejo a _Elastigirl_ como una aprendiza. Viene todos los fines de semana que no tiene guardia y, aunque son previsibles, a veces hay cambios de última hora como el del fin de semana en Olympic. Por otra parte, Michael no ha vuelto a hacer referencia a mi chupetón ni a una posible relación entre Edward y yo. En cambio, su amabilidad me resulta mosqueante. Parece que de un momento a otro vaya a volver a intentar besarme la mejilla, pero si se atreve le daré un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Me lo tomo con calma porque veo lo feliz que es mi hija con su padre. Parece que está aprendiendo a ejercer como tal, no me ciega tanto el rencor como para ignorarlo.

Y Edward… tiene la voluntad más férrea que he visto jamás. Mantiene las distancias con cordialidad y es fuerte por los dos, aunque a veces me derrito de placer cuando lo sorprendo mirándome como si yo fuera comestible.

Hoy, por fin, es el día de mi presentación del proyecto para la jefatura. Compito para el puesto junto a tres de mis compañeros. Espero que mi proyecto, junto a mi currículo, pueda convencerlos de que soy lo que ellos necesitan.

Renée se ha levantado pronto, quizá intuyendo que estoy nerviosa. Cada vez me deja más impresionada su capacidad para leer en los demás.

—Mami, ¿cuándo te casas con Edward? —Deja su vaso en la mesa y me sonríe con un «bigote» de leche sobre el labio mientras yo casi escupo el café del desayuno. Dejo la taza en la mesa y miro a mi hija como si hubiera hablado en arameo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿Cuándo te casas con Edward? —Se restriega la mano sobre la boca y le paso una servilleta.

—Ten. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque sois novios.

—Hija, tu niñero y yo no somos novios. —De pronto me mosqueo—. ¿Qué te ha dicho papá?

Abre mucho sus grandes ojos marrones, tan parecidos a los míos, y dice:

—¿Papá?

Suspiro y me armo de paciencia, aunque todo lo que tiene que ver con mi ex me la drena, como si fuera un vampiro de paciencia.

—¿Papá te ha dicho que Edward y yo somos novios? —reformulo la pregunta intentando sonar tranquila.

—No. —Sacude la cabeza de lado a lado—. Pero Edward te _quere_ y tú le _queres._

—Claro que le quiero, cariño, es imposible no hacerlo, pero no por eso somos novios o vamos a casarnos, solo somos… amigos. Como tú y Jake —le nombro a su mejor amigo de la guardería.

Mi hija me mira sorprendida.

—¿Como Jake y yo? —Su cabecita le da vueltas un instante a lo que he dicho antes de volver a hablar, esta vez con cara de susto—. ¿No lo veré cada día?

Me cuesta un poco darme cuenta de las conexiones que ha hecho su mente.

—No, cariño, no he querido decir eso. —Suspiro—. Eso no va a pasar. No.

Me paso la mano por la cara y aspiro hondo, esta situación me recuerda uno de los motivos por los que no puedo dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos. Ya tengo bastante con lidiar con un exmarido que a veces parece estar esperando una continuación de la historia, como si fuera un espectador de una película de Marvel cuando ponen los títulos de crédito.

—Ni de coña —digo en voz alta.

—¡Mami! No hables mal.

—Perdona, cariño. —En ese momento llaman a la puerta. Edward sigue sin usar su llave si sabe que estoy en casa.

Me levanto y voy a abrirle. Antes de eso hago tres respiraciones profundas y convoco a todas mis neuronas a una reunión urgente para recordar nuestras clases conjuntas de _mindfulness,_ pero parece que están todas en la retina, dispuestas a hacer la ola cuando lo vean, y han dejado sus puestos de trabajo en el córtex frontal. Así que cuando abro la puerta apenas tengo tiempo de tragar mi baba antes de que salga de mi boca. El Edward de primavera era delicioso, pero el de verano es impresionante.

—Buenos días —dice con una sonrisa, y entra en mi casa, una fantasía hecha carne, vestido con camiseta negra de cuello en pico y unos vaqueros que se agarran a sus caderas como si fueran las manos de una amante. Su cabello cobrizo está más revuelto de lo normal, y me dan ganas de despeinarlo del todo. Desde el episodio de Olympic el aire entre nosotros fluye cargado de partículas _deseónicas_ (están los cationes, los aniones y los _deseones_, ¿no lo sabíais?).

—¡Edward! —Mi hija corre hasta él, da un salto y él la carga en sus brazos de esa forma que hace que yo tenga una ovulación múltiple. Si ahora me quedara embarazada tendría quintillizos—. Mami dice que no sois novios. —Siempre que leo anécdotas de niños, de esas de «tierra trágame» me hace gracia, pero no me imaginaba metida en una de esas justo hoy.

Cuando Edward me mira elevando una ceja siento tanto calor en la cara que creo que va a saltar la alarma antiincendios. Observo en aquellos dulces labios una sombra de sonrisa pugnando por salir a la superficie.

—Mi hija ha sacado sus propias conclusiones sobre nuestra _amistad_. —Me encojo de hombros aparentando que no me ha sido difícil decir esta última palabra—. Pensaba que su padre había estado murmurando, pero no ha sido así.

—Tu mami y yo somos buenos amigos, como Jake y tú.

Mi hija resopla.

—_Pos_ vaya —dice al tener la confirmación de la otra parte. Me siento un poco mal porque, en parte, la estoy engañando. No quiero que pierda confianza en sus dotes intuitivas, pero ahora no es el momento de explicarle nada, cuando en realidad no existe nada físico entre nosotros dos—. ¿Dónde vamos hoy? —pregunta cambiando radicalmente de tema.

—Luego lo hablamos. Primero tienes que terminar tu desayuno, pequeña —dice Edward con su tono más profesional.

Renée suelta otro resoplido pero asiente y, en cuanto la deja en el suelo, se pone a dar buena cuenta de su tazón de cereales. Suspiro. Me indigna y maravilla a partes iguales que algo que a mí me cuesta discutir durante minutos, a él le resulte tan fácil.

Edward concentra toda su atención en mí.

—Hoy es el gran día. —Hace un movimiento como si fuera a tocarme, pero se detiene en el aire y baja el brazo. _Hard_ _limit. _Ahora me siento un poco como Christian Grey, pero a la inversa—. Vas a hacerlo genial, estoy convencido.

—Gracias por tu confianza. —Dibujo una temblorosa sonrisa—. Espero que los demás piensen como tú.

.

La reunión con mis compañeros de la clínica transcurre sin problemas. Me doy cuenta de que mi presentación es mejor que la de los demás, lo cual no deja de sorprenderme pues, al contrario que Edward, yo no tengo tanta confianza en mí. Votamos en secreto y espero pacientemente a que termine el recuento. Mi móvil vibra y le echo un vistazo discreto. Hay una foto de Edward y Renée con los pulgares hacia arriba. Aprieto los labios para contener la enorme sonrisa que amenaza con aparecer en mi cara.

—Doctora Isabella Swan —dice la voz de mi jefe. Me lo quedo mirando y tardo dos segundos en procesar que es mi nombre el que ha salido en la votación.

—¿Yo? —es mi inteligente pregunta. Menos mal que mis compañeros no pueden cambiar de idea, o estoy segura de que en este momento se lo replantearían. Mi jefe sonríe, menos mal.

—Reciba mi felicitación más cordial —dice. Mis compañeros asienten y también sonríen—. Dejaré la clínica en sus manos a partir del primero de septiembre. Mientras tanto la pondré al día de todas sus funciones. Le aconsejo ir reduciendo sus horas de consulta para, poco a poco, tomar el mando. Así le dará tiempo de reasignar sus pacientes a otros médicos.

Asiento y agradezco a todos su confianza mientras, en mi interior, hay una especie de nudo que no sé a qué viene; esto es lo que he deseado desde hace meses, representa un ascenso laboral, social y económico. Tengo unas ganas enormes de decírselo a mis seres queridos, pero más aún de restregárselo por la cara a mi ex.

Cuando llego a casa Edward me muestra su alegría por mi ascenso, que le he comunicado en cuanto he tenido un instante para mandarle un mensaje. Mi hija no sabe bien qué ha pasado, pero me da un abrazo y me besa, feliz porque yo lo estoy. Tengo ganas de celebrarlo, y tomo el móvil dispuesta a comunicar la noticia a Angela, a Jessica y a Rosalie. También se lo escribo a mis padres. A Michael prefiero soltárselo a la cara.

Sentada a la mesa del comedor junto a mi peque, siento que debería salir alguna noche con mis amigas, pero eso va a esperar. Cuando se lo he dicho a todo el mundo que me importa me he dado cuenta de quiero celebrarlo primero con mi hija y con Edward. Me doy cuenta de cómo van cambiando mis prioridades. Mi niñero ya se ha marchado a casa, pero puedo mandarle un mensaje. Lo haré en cuanto termine de colorear este dibujo. Renée y yo estamos disfrutando de un momento mamá-hija, de esos que Edward con su voz de _supernannyman _calificaría de «tiempo de calidad». Sonrío al imaginar su cara de profesional. También tiene otras caras que me gustan más.

—Mamá, Ariel no _tene_ el pelo así.

Ensimismada, me doy cuenta de que estoy pintando el pelo de la Sirenita de color verde.

—Son algas, Renée. Ariel lleva una mascarilla de belleza. —Compongo un gesto divertido para hacerme perdonar, pero mi hija me mira y pone los ojos en blanco. Imita tan bien mi expresión que no sé si estar contenta o asustarme; apenas tiene dos años y medio, pero a veces se comporta como una adulta. Me hago la nota mental de quedar más veces para jugar con los amigos de su antigua guardería, sobre todo con Jake, alias _mocoboy_. Esta niña necesita más compañía infantil.

—Cariño, ¿recuerdas que teníamos que hacer una excursión con Edward? ¿Qué te parece si la hacemos este fin de semana? Dentro de dos días —aclaro.

—¡Sí! —Aplaude con sus manitas—. ¿Vendrá papá?

Aspiro hondo para luchar con lo que aprieta mis pulmones. Tengo que acostumbrarme a esto, al fin y al cabo, no paraba de quejarme de que su padre no estaba implicado en la crianza. Pero duele.

—No, cariño, papá no viene.

—Vale —sonríe y sigue pintando.

Pienso que para los niños todo es natural mientras la progresión sea a más amor; ahora tiene el cariño de tres adultos para ella. No se le hace extraño, no pregunta, no busca segundas intenciones o tiene miedo a perderlo. Aún es demasiado pequeña para eso, y no quiero que lo aprenda tan pronto. ¿Podrá Michael seguir en su papel de padre? ¿Podremos Edward y yo continuar con nuestra relación profesional a pesar de que se mezclen más sentimientos cada vez?

Me froto la frente y cierro los ojos. Estoy pensando demasiado, como siempre.

—¿Te duele la cabeza, mami?

—Un poco, cielo —miento para no dar más explicaciones—. Voy a escribir a Edward. Podemos ir al Acuario y, si hace buen tiempo, pasear por Waterfront Park o incluso subir a la noria que hay cerca.

Esta vez tendremos a Renée con nosotros y la situación no será incómoda. Espero que diga que sí. La verdad es que no entra dentro de sus obligaciones acompañarnos al parque un sábado, pero tampoco lo entraba ir de excursión conmigo y lo hizo. Tampoco besarme hasta dejarme sin aliento y lo hizo. Tampoco desnudarme y… bien, ahora sí se me va la cabeza. Voy a invitarle, tengo que dejarme de tonterías.

Le envío el mensaje:

_Hola, ¿tienes plan para el sábado? Renée y yo vamos a celebrar mi ascenso. Si quieres venir, te invito a pasar el día con nosotras_.

Lo repaso antes de mandarlo, creo que no suena a mujer necesitada, sino a _jefamiga_. Esa soy yo, si es que eso existe. Espero pasar a ser algo más, pero el tiempo lo dirá, no me voy a poner nerviosa por eso.

Dicen que si te repites muchas veces una mentira te la terminas creyendo, pero en mi caso no funciona. Me retuerzo las manos de puro nervio hasta que recibo la respuesta, que son unos segundos.

_Me encantaría_.

Y con eso, el aire vuelve a entrar en mis pulmones.

.

El sábado a las nueve en punto suena el timbre de mi puerta, esta vez no ha habido _excursionus_ _interruptus_, pero, hasta que no veo la imponente figura de mi niñero en el rellano de mi casa, no termino de creerme que mi ex no nos vaya a fastidiar el día. Debería apodarlo Nube Gris, si no lo hago es por respeto a mi hija. Abro la puerta con una sonrisa enorme que Edward corresponde. No sé si la mía tendrá el mismo efecto en él, pero lo cierto es que empiezo a segregar endorfinas como si me hubiera dado un chute de alguna droga. Le echo un vistazo descarado de arriba abajo. Esta vez lleva una camiseta blanca de cuello en pico (me declaro fan incondicional de los cuellos en pico) y vaqueros negros. Me lamo los labios y cuando llego de nuevo a sus ojos veo que su mirada se ha oscurecido. Creo que estoy jugando con fuego.

—¿Listas? —su voz sale más ronca de lo habitual y carraspea.

—¡Siiiiiiiiií! —Renée está un _pelín_ alterada, por decirlo así, con la excursión. Viene corriendo desde el comedor mientras prolonga la i y se agarra de la pierna de Edward. Es su nuevo pasatiempo: él camina con ella enroscada en su pierna como un koala, y mi hija se parte de risa.

Lo penoso es que la envidio.

—Solo me falta repasar las cuatro cosas que he metido en la mochila, un momento. —Me dirijo a la cocina y oigo que él me sigue por las carcajadas de Renée. Hago recuento en voz alta de lo que hay en la mochila para asegurarme de que está todo—. Botellas de agua, manta para picnic, muda completa de ropa para Renée, protector solar, tentempié por si tiene hambre, libreta, paquete de toallitas, lápices de colores… ¿qué pasa? —me detengo al ver que él está haciendo esfuerzos para no sonreír.

—Nada, nada —sacude la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes brillan con diversión y me entra un impulso casi irrefrenable de besarle.

Casi. Me cargo la mochila, que está estampada de unicornios y arcoíris, a la espalda. No sé qué encuentra Edward tan divertido, todo son cosas necesarias, y eso que no le he hablado de mi barra de labios, los pañuelos, el cepillo para el pelo, el espejito y los tampones porque se acerca mi periodo.

—Esa mochila pesa, deja que la lleve yo —dice cuando salimos de casa.

Lo miro dubitativa, la verdad es que me he pasado un poco con los trastos.

—¿Te da igual el estampado?

Me levanta una ceja.

—¿Bromeas? No hay nada que atraiga más a una mujer que un hombre con una mochila de unicornios —dice mientras me la quita para ponérsela él. Y, maldito, tiene razón. No sé si cualquier hombre, pero _él_ sí. Es como si llevara un espray de feromonas a la espalda, me lo imagino caminando por la calle como el flautista de Hamelin seguido por hordas de mujeres con los ojos llenos de corazones.

Estoy divagando.

—¿Y tú para qué quieres atraer a las mujeres? —me oigo decir. Y eso es lo que pasa cuando divagas, que tu boca suelta lo que le viene en gana.

—Disculpa. He dicho _una_ mujer. —Me mira fijamente y trago saliva. Siento que me tiemblan las piernas. Es aterrador y delicioso al mismo tiempo.

Renée interrumpe el flujo de miradas tirando de mi falda.

—¡Mami, vamos!

Ambos la miramos y, sin decirnos nada, le damos la mano. Siento que las cosas no son tan complicadas como parecen a veces.

Renée disfruta mucho en la visita al Acuario, no la había llevado antes porque era demasiado pequeña, pero hoy está encantada. Es la primera salida larga que hacemos los tres, y Edward parece tan relajado como yo. Si la tensión sexual fuera un _dementor_, Renée sería nuestro _patronus_. Ambos estamos pendientes de ella y de que disfrute, y su felicidad es la nuestra. Me siento libre de preocupaciones por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo. Sonrío mirando los unicornios de la mochila que lleva Edward y me siento una de ellos, en medio de un arcoíris.

De pronto escucho un grito.

Miro en aquella dirección, ese sonido espeluznante lo ha emitido una mujer con un bebé en brazos. Veo que mete los dedos en la boca del bebé mientras a su lado un niño pequeño, de unos cinco años, empieza a llorar. Hay algunas personas paradas mirando, sin reaccionar. Todo parece suceder en cámara lenta, es un tópico, pero lo veo así. Edward corre hasta allí, arranca al bebé, que está de color azul y no se mueve, de los brazos de su madre y lo pone boca abajo sobre su brazo mientras con la mano del otro le golpea la espalda repetidas veces de forma metódica. Soy vagamente consciente de que alguien a mi lado llama al 911 y pide una ambulancia.

—¿Por qué le pega Edward al bebé? —De pronto me doy cuenta de que mi hija está mirando, pero no quiero irme de allí por si él me necesita.

—El niño tiene problemas y Edward le está ayudando, no son golpes de hacer daño. No mires, cariño.

Mi consejo no funciona, obvio, Renée está fascinada por la escena y yo también. Las acciones de mi niñero son tan precisas que, incluso en esas circunstancias, me doy cuenta de que es un verdadero profesional. Respiro cuando veo que el bebé expulsa una gominola gigante de la boca y empieza a llorar débilmente.

.

—Parece que el niño le dio una gominola a su hermano pequeño mientras la madre no miraba. —Edward inspira hondo pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Pobre crío, espero que no se sienta mal. Y la madre tampoco.

Sentados en el césped del parque cercano al Acuario, observo a mi niñero mientras por el rabillo del ojo controlo a Renée, que está durmiendo la siesta a la sombra, a nuestro lado, sobre la manta de pícnic. Mi niñero no me mira, tiene también la vista clavada en Renée, pero sé que una parte de él está muy lejos.

El bebé ha sufrido heridas en la garganta por la bienintencionada reacción de su madre; no se debe meter el dedo en la boca de un niño atragantado si no ves lo que quieres sacar, a ciegas puedes acabar enclavando más lo que le está dificultando la respiración o dañar los delicados tejidos de la garganta, pero en una situación así... uno hace lo que puede. Han tenido mucha suerte por la rápida reacción de Edward. En cuanto han llegado los paramédicos y han tomado los datos de mi niñero por si necesitaban alguna consulta nos hemos retirado, y Renée, qué estaba muy alterada por lo que ha pasado, se ha puesto a llorar. Nos ha costado lo nuestro calmarla, pero al final se ha dormido.

Espero unos minutos, él sigue en silencio, un silencio que no quiero romper. Miro su bello perfil y, más consciente que nunca de que amo a este hombre, no puedo contenerme y alargo la mano para acariciarle la cara. Necesito que vuelva, que comparta conmigo eso que lo mantiene aislado de mí, si es que está preparado. Cuando mis dedos le rozan cierra los párpados y levanta la mano para apretarlos contra su mejilla. De pronto se tumba en el suelo tirando de mí. Me coloca encima de él y yo apoyo mis manos en su torso, y sobre ellas la barbilla, mientras me centro en sus hermosos iris.

—Cuando trabajaba como paramédico, tuve un problema grave. —Toma aire y permanece en silencio mientras parece ordenar sus ideas. Por fin, sigue hablando—. Llevaba un tiempo muy cansado, pero no era el tipo de cansancio que se recupera con unas vacaciones. Era un cansancio del corazón. La UCI es un lugar muy duro para trabajar, y la pediátrica más aún. Los turnos como paramédico fueron la guinda del pastel. No escuché a mis compañeros de la UCI cuando me decían que había cambiado, que ya no era el de antes. Me angustiaba cada nueva responsabilidad que me caía encima por pequeña que fuera. Había perdido la confianza en mí, y lo que es peor, empecé a perder la empatía. No tenía cuidado al hablar con los familiares, no me importaban sus sentimientos.

Se calla y asiento. Sé que el síndrome del _burnout_ tiene varias fases, y lo que me explica Edward es la segunda. La tercera y última implica un daño psicológico muy grave y difícil de tratar.

Edward aparta su mirada de mis ojos y observa el cielo. Quizá se sienta mejor si me explica esto sin mirarme, así que muevo mi cabeza de manera que apoyo mi oreja contra su corazón. Sus manos suben desde mi torso a mí nuca y me acaricia con delicadeza. El ritmo de su sereno latido se mezcla con el lejano rumor de conversaciones y risas en el parque. La fresca brisa acaricia mis brazos, y me siento en una burbuja de paraíso.

—Empecé a cometer pequeños fallos, nada importante, pero del tipo que combinados con otros igual de pequeños, pueden llevar al desastre. Mi supervisora de la UCI me aconsejó una baja laboral y ayuda psicológica, pero me negué. De alguna forma pensaba que podría salir yo solo de todo aquello, y que si admitía la derrota me sentiría peor. Hasta que, durante un turno de noche como paramédico, tuve que atender a un adolescente con un traumatismo craneal. Estaba en coma, y lo intubé. —Suspira—. Durante el viaje de vuelta en la ambulancia empezó a tener desaturaciones*. Yo estaba convencido de que era por el traumatismo y me empeñé en no detenernos. —Oigo su corazón acelerarse—. Mi compañero de equipo insistió en parar y comprobar si el tubo endotraqueal estaba en su sitio. Al final, mi compañero me noqueó y vio que él tenía razón. Recolocó el tubo y el oxígeno en sangre se normalizó.

—Te… ¿noqueó?

Su mano desciende a lo largo de mi espalda y vuelve a subir.

—Me golpeó. Me noqueó, literalmente. E hizo bien. Si no llega a ser por él, aquel chico habría sufrido una hipoxia y daños irreversibles.

Permanecemos en silencio unos instantes, pero no quiero que se prolonguen demasiado ahora que por fin ha abierto la caja de los recuerdos.

—¿Te… recomendaron irte, o te fuiste por propia voluntad?

—Hicimos un informe entre los dos donde reconocía mi error. Esta vez mi jefa ordenó que hiciera terapia y me cogiera la baja. Pero ya no volví.

No sé qué decirle, pero sé que es él quien debe llegar a sus propias conclusiones. Aunque una cosa sí que tengo muy clara:

—Estoy segura de que eres un profesional maravilloso, Edward. Lo sé.

No me contesta. Se limita a seguir acariciando mi espalda. Su corazón ha vuelto de nuevo al ritmo normal. Pasan los minutos y siento como cada vez respira más serenamente, tanto que parece que se ha dormido. Me aparto a un lado y me apoyo sobre un codo para observarle.

Está despierto.

Me toma la mano libre, la acerca a su boca y besa mis dedos de uno en uno sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Es algo inusitadamente erótico. Al terminar, besa la palma de mi mano con la boca abierta, siento la humedad de su lengua recorrer mi piel hasta llegar a la muñeca. El aire se ha vuelto denso y me cuesta respirar. Su mirada verde se vuelve deseo feroz y hace que me paralice. Le echo un vistazo a Renée mientras trago saliva. La pequeña sigue durmiendo.

—Quiero pasar la noche contigo —susurra.

.

*Desaturación: bajada de la saturación de oxígeno en sangre.

.

.

* * *

.

**Me odiáis, lo sé. Espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente. No me dejéis insultos, ¡que necesito amor!**

**Una nota: lo del pelo verde de la Sirenita lo escribí hace meses, así que no penséis que tiene relación con las opiniones a favor o en contra de la actriz que han escogido para interpretar a Ariel.**

**Otra nota: la historia que explica Edward, la del adolescente, está inspirada en un hecho real muy triste que sucedió en EEUU. **

**Gracias por leer. Gracias por dejar opinión.**

**Besos**

**Doc**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Buenos días, chicas. Quería actualizar el fin de semana, pero por falta de tiempo y por la dificultad del capítulo no he podido. Como dije en mi página de FB, muchas lectoras no imagináis lo difícil que es escribir una escena erótica e intentar que no sea algo que suene aburrido y mil veces leído.**

**Huy, vaya, ¡he hecho un spoiler! 😉. Bueno, pues estáis avisadas, este es uno de esos capítulos que los fics en inglés llaman NSFW (Not Safe For Work, no leer en el trabajo).**

**Gracias a todas las lectoras. Os he contestado las rr excepto las _guest, _gracias A TODAS por tomaros el tiempo y la molestia de dejarlas. Son las que hacen crecer la historia. **

**Capítulo dedicado a mi querida Cleo Romano, que hace dos días celebró su cumpleaños. Quería haberlo colgado el mismo día pero... Basta de hablar.**

**¡A leer!**

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

Me lo quedo mirando y parpadeo. No sé si esto se trata de algún tipo de broma, pero sus ojos, su mirada intensa, no dejan lugar a dudas. Una parte de mí grita que sí, que yo también deseo pasar la noche con él; pero mi hija está aquí, a nuestro lado, tumbada en el césped durmiendo serena la siesta, y no puedo dejarme llevar sin pensar en ella. Me siento sobre mis talones y desvío la vista a Renée para librarme del poder de su mirada. Necesito pensar.

De reojo veo que Edward también se sienta, dobla sus rodillas y las rodea con sus brazos. Siento cierta tensión entre nosotros, que se eleva con cada segundo de mi silencio.

—¿Qué pasa si yo no estoy preparada? —Por fin, giro mi cara hacia él.

—No pasaría nada. —Esboza una sonrisa triste—. Ni siquiera deberías preguntarlo. Solo es que… fui yo quien puso las condiciones. Por eso quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a saltármelas.

Vuelvo a mirar a Renée.

—¿_Saltártelas_ solo esta noche porque sientes que hoy me necesitas?

Noto que se mueve sobre el césped hasta colocarse delante de mí. Alarga su mano hasta mi barbilla, que pinza entre sus dedos pulgar e índice.

—Mírame, por favor.

Eso es lo que no quiero hacer, porque sé que cuando lo haga caeré víctima de su hechizo. Tengo que pensar con el cerebro, no con el corazón u otras partes de mi cuerpo. Sintiendo mi rigidez, suelta mi cara exhalando un prolongado suspiro.

«Hazme mirarte», pienso.

—Quiero pasar la noche contigo —oigo su voz, grave y acariciadora—. Despertarme contigo. Quiero cuidar de ti y que cuides de mí, no solo ahora sino siempre. Y te prometo una cosa por encima de todo: voy a seguir cuidando de tu hija, sea cual sea tu respuesta, sea lo que sea lo que pase entre nosotros. Siempre cuidaré de ella, estemos juntos o no, trabaje para ti o no. Ella es muy importante para mí y lo que siento por Renée no ha estado, está, ni estará afectado por lo que siento por ti. ¿Me crees?

Mis ojos se humedecen. Ahora sí lo miro, pero lo veo borroso por las lágrimas. Me froto los párpados y por fin lo veo con claridad. Me está observando muy serio.

—Te creo. —Asiento con la cabeza.

—Sé que da miedo volver a confiar en otra persona, pero te pido que me des una oportunidad. —No me toca, pero de alguna forma noto el calor que irradia.

Vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza. No puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Sus iris son preciosos, verdes con algunas líneas azules y rodeados de espesas pestañas, y en este momento me observan como si yo fuera un tesoro. Es maravilloso que te contemplen así. Mi aliento se vuelve superficial y mi corazón golpea mi pecho cuando él acorta las distancias y sus labios rozan los míos.

—¿Ahora sí sois novios? —se oye la voz de Renée.

Nos apartamos como si nos hubiera dado la corriente y la miramos. Está sentada en la manta, con un puño se refriega un ojo y con el que no tiene tapado nos observa con el ceño fruncido, no sé si porque le molesta la luz o lo que acaba de ver. Y de nuevo he perdido mi capacidad para hablar.

Edward me mira y se da cuenta de que no puedo pronunciar palabra.

—¿Te gustaría que fuera así? —Sonríe mientras mi hija se pone de pie y se nos acerca.

—Mucho —sentencia ella. Y digo sentencia, porque me siento absuelta. Edward vuelve a mirarme, la pelota está en mi lado del campo.

—Lo somos, cariño. Somos… novios —me siento extraña diciendo esa palabra, pero el abrazo que me regala Renée hace que se me pase todo y pueda respirar con normalidad.

.

La zona del puerto de Seattle es muy animada y hay muchos locales donde elegir. Cenamos en Lowell´s, un restaurante cerca del Acuario, que tiene unas vistas espectaculares del puerto. Disfrutamos de platos deliciosos, entre ellos las croquetas de salmón ahumado, que le encantan a Renée. Me cuesta contener una sonrisa cuando me acuerdo de la anécdota que me contó Edward sobre comprar medio _culo_ de salmón. Mi niñero me mira y eleva una ceja, como si hubiera seguido mi línea de pensamiento. Tomo mi copa y bebo para esconder mi sonrisa, si hacemos un concurso de ridículos yo me llevo la palma, eso seguro.

De forma tácita ambos bebemos solo agua; si luego va a pasar lo que deseo que pase quiero ser plenamente consciente de lo que hago, y creo que Edward piensa como yo. Los _deseones_ están en niveles altísimos entre nosotros y ni siquiera la presencia de mi hija puede bajar la carga que tiene el aire que nos envuelve. Es electrizante.

—¿Estará bien el bebé? —Mi hija me sorprende con su pregunta. Hasta ahora no había vuelto a comentar nada sobre lo que ha pasado esta tarde.

—Sí, cariño. —Le acaricio la mano—. Solo ha sido un susto grande.

Renée parece convencida y seguimos comiendo mientras hablamos un poco de todo. Me siento como si estuviera en una agradable cena familiar.

Cuando vamos por el postre, el teléfono de Edward vibra. Él lo ignora, pero vuelve a sonar de forma insistente.

—Disculpad, voy a comprobar quién es, por si es urgente. —Lo saca del bolsillo. Observo su gesto pasar de la curiosidad a la rigidez.

—¿Qué sucede? —digo, de pronto preocupada.

Parece volver de muy lejos cuando me contesta sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Nada. —Hace amago de guardarlo, pero el trasto vuelve a vibrar de forma insistente como si lo hubiera poseído un enjambre de abejas. Oigo que gruñe por lo bajo. Veo que va a apretar el botón de silenciar el móvil y lo detengo poniendo una mano sobre la suya. El simple contacto con su piel hace que me quede sin aire; me pregunto si es sano sentir tanto deseo, pero no quiero darle vueltas a eso. Estoy segura de que la llamada tiene que ver con su vida antes de ser niñero y, ahora que se ha abierto a mí, no quiero que me aparte de nuevo.

—Edward, tu «nada» ha sido poco convincente. —Aprieto su mano con cariño—. No creo que te esté llamando ningún servicio de _telemarketing_, y si es cualquier otra cosa debe de ser importante.

Él suspira, toma el teléfono y se queda mirando la pantalla, que ahora está inactiva.

—Es Emmett —dice con una mueca. Lo miro interrogante y sus ojos verdes vuelven a mí—. Mi compañero paramédico. El que me noqueó.

Asiento.

—No sabía que manteníais contacto.

—No lo hacemos. No sé nada de él desde que dejé el hospital. —Mira el móvil de nuevo, con gesto de duda.

—¿Y si han llevado al bebé al hospital donde trabajabas y es para preguntarte algo? Quizá deberías... —dejo la frase en el aire cuando él asiente y le da a la tecla de rellamada.

—Hola, cabro... —le echa un rápido vistazo a Renée, que no le quita los ojos de encima. Hasta entorna los párpados. Mi clarividente hija es como la de _Minority_ _report_, detectando el crimen antes de que suceda—… Emmett. Sé breve, por favor, estoy acompañado.

Mientras su compañero habla, mi niñero escucha y se muerde el labio, de vez en cuando suelta algún monosílabo. Renée está sorbiendo el batido del postre y yo me centro en la boca de Edward, que me tiene fascinada, estudiando cada mínimo cambio. Ahora veo que sus labios se aprietan. Me dan ganas de arrancarle el teléfono de la mano y preguntar yo misma qué sucede.

—Bien, el lunes por la tarde nos vemos. Hablamos mañana para quedar.

—¿Vais a veros? —me sorprendo—. No parece que haya quedado una relación muy cordial entre vosotros.

—¿Lo dices por lo de ca... por eso? Siempre nos llamábamos cosas así. Era en plan afectuoso.

—Ah, bien. —Espero que a mí no me demuestre su afecto de esa manera, me gusta que me hablen sucio en la cama, pero no que me insulten—. Y después de dos años, ¿por qué se ha acordado de ti?

—Era lo que pensabas, han llevado al bebé al hospital donde yo trabajaba. Uno de los paramédicos ha comentado el caso en el cambio de turno, Emmett ha pensado que podría ser yo y, cuando le ha mostrado mis datos, ha visto sus sospechas confirmadas. Me llamaba para decirme que el bebé está bien y que quiere que nos veamos.

—¿Y de qué crees que quiere hablar? —Frunzo el ceño.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Francamente, querida, en este momento... me importa un bledo —dice, imitando a Rhett Butler. Me dirige su sonrisa más espectacular mientras Renée lo mira como intentando detectar si «bledo» es una palabrota, y yo parpadeo por efecto de la sonrisa que acabo de recibir.

Mi hija se empieza a frotar los párpados, señalando el momento de salida del restaurante. De pronto, soy consciente de que no vamos a ser ella y yo. Esta noche seremos tres en mi casa. Madre mía, me siento casi como una virgen, como en la canción de Madonna, con la sensación de vértigo ante lo nuevo, las mariposas en el estómago y todo eso que enterré desde mucho antes de firmar los papeles del divorcio.

Renée está rendida y, en cuanto ha salido del restaurante, ha pedido _upa_. Edward la ha subido a sus hombros y veo como su cabecita poco a poco se va inclinando hacia delante. Mi niñero la sujeta firmemente con una mano mientras con la otra busca la mía para enlazarlas. Mi mano libre se aferra a la tira de mi mochila de unicornios para no seguir a su compañera.

—Sabes que no espero nada de esta noche, ¿verdad? —murmura mirándome de reojo.

—Hombre, gracias —suelto un resoplido—. Es la frase que toda mujer nerviosa quiere oír.

Se ríe. El mundo parece un lugar mejor cuando escucho el sonido de su risa.

—Sabes bien lo que quiero decir. —Se acerca más a mí de forma que su brazo y el mío se rozan a cada paso. No dejo de observar que con una mano tiene bien sujeta a Renée y al mismo tiempo admiro la construcción de esa mano, ese antebrazo… Dios, tengo tantas ganas de estar con él que me da miedo.

Renée por fin está KO y se desploma sobre la cabeza cobriza de Edward. Él la quita de sus hombros y la toma en sus brazos, apoyando su cabecita contra su ancho hombro. Es una imagen tan hermosa que quiero sacar el móvil y fotografiarlo. Siento que Edward ha dejado de ser mi niñero. Voy a seguirle pagando mientras trabaje para mí, no sé por cuánto tiempo será y no voy a darle vueltas, eso lo ha de decidir él. Pero, a partir de hoy, soy del todo consciente de que él ya no cuida de mi hija porque le pago. La imagen que tengo ante mí es la de un cariño tan sincero se me encoge el corazón y, aunque me siento extraña por mezclar estas emociones, me dan ganas también de atarlo a mi cama y hacerle un montón de cosas malas.

Me acerco a la parada del autobús, me detengo cuando él tira suavemente de mi brazo.

—¿No quieres volver dando un paseo? —murmura.

—Renée pesa casi catorce kilos.

Él ladea la cabeza y me brinda una sonrisa burlona.

—No te he preguntado eso.

Un paseo. Tardaremos lo mismo con el autobús que andando, pero… Me paso la mano por el pelo, más nerviosa aún. Hemos estado cientos de veces así. ¿Por qué parece todo nuevo? Miro a mi niñero, buscando en su rostro señales del hombre que solía ver, pero ya no está. No es el fruto de una fantasía, algo inalcanzable, un sueño con el que consolarme. Está aquí, en carne y hueso, un hombre con sus defectos y sus virtudes.

Quiero estar con él.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Eres tú quien lleva el peso.

—Renée no pesa nada. Podría hacer este mismo paseo contigo en mis brazos.

Sonrío por la imagen que me viene a la cabeza.

—No fanfarronees. Peso más de lo que crees.

—Espero comprobarlo muy pronto —dice en voz baja.

Caminamos en silencio unos instantes mientras me repongo de lo que acaba de decirme.

—Si tienes que decirme esas cosas, es mejor esperar a llegar a casa para seguir hablando —protesto—. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es caminar con las piernas temblando?

—No lo sé. Lo siento —dice. Pero no suena nada convincente.

Respiro hondo y lo miro de reojo. Sus ojos tienen ese brillo travieso...

—¿Hace mucho que no estás con alguien? —inquiero antes de poder morderme la lengua.

—Si te refieres a tener sexo, hace un par de años.

—¿Qué?

—Un par de años, ya sabes, trescientos sesenta y cinco días multiplicado por dos.

—Ya sé qué es, tonto —le doy un manotazo en el brazo. Uno flojito y encima me hago daño—. Joder, qué duro estás.

Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que he dicho me arde la cara. Me atrevo a mirarle por el rabillo del ojo y veo que está haciendo esfuerzos para no reír. Se las arregla para componer un gesto serio mientras me devuelve la mirada.

—Despertarás a Renée si dices palabrotas.

Asiento porque tiene razón. Es uno de los superpoderes de mi hija.

—Me da la sensación de que estás eludiendo el tema —contraataco. Después lo pienso mejor—. Si no quieres hablar de eso, no hace falta. Yo sólo he tenido sexo con Michael —explico sin que me lo pida. No sé por qué, pero necesito decírselo—. Fue mi primer novio en la Universidad, ya sabes, una historia típica.

Caminamos en silencio unos cuantos metros hasta que oigo que aspira hondo para hablar.

—Yo tuve una vida sexual bastante activa hasta… lo que te he contado. Mi estado de ánimo y la medicación no ayudaban nada a mi libido ni menos aún a tener erecciones. Después, cuando me estaba recuperando, pasó lo de Tanya, y me sentí… acosado. Fue algo muy desagradable, y tampoco contribuyó a que tuviera ganas de intimar con extrañas. —Sonríe ampliamente—. Creo que tendrás que superar las habilidades de esta —dice agitando su mano.

No puedo evitar reírme por su cruda franqueza.

—Me parece que el listón no está muy alto —me burlo.

—No desprecies las habilidades de mi mano.

—No lo haré —la voz me sale ronca recordando el placer que esa parte de su cuerpo puede llegar a dar. Carraspeo—. Michael no era un mal amante, hasta que empezamos a distanciarnos.

No sé por qué nombro a Nube Gris (sí, ahora lo llamo así, ¿qué pasa?).

—Bueno, entonces yo sí tendré que esforzarme.

—Edward, solo con pestañear ya me produces más placer que mi ex ha conseguido jamás —susurro.

Él no contesta y me atrevo a mirarle a la cara. Veo su masculino perfil y sus ojos perdidos en el horizonte, como si estuviera calculando cuántos metros nos separan de casa.

—¿Sabes? Tienes razón, no se puede andar muy bien con temblor de piernas, y menos aún con dolor en cierto sitio. Esperemos a llegar a tu casa para continuar la… conversación.

.

.

El resto del camino hemos permanecido en silencio. El silencio más ruidoso que he oído en mi vida, cargado de promesas, susurros y gemidos. Vibrante y tan vivo que creo que al llegar a casa se ha quedado abajo fumando un cigarro.

Abro la puerta al cuarto intento, el temblor no me dejaba introducir la llave en la cerradura. Trago saliva, siento la presencia de Edward tras de mí, su mirada, su calor. Cuando entramos me giro y extiendo los brazos hacia él.

—Dame a Renée —susurro—. Voy a acostarla.

Mi hija está tan agotada que le pongo su pijama sin que abra los ojos. La tapo, beso su cabecita y pongo en marcha el intercomunicador que hay en su mesita, cuyo receptor está en mi habitación; para prevenir sustos voy a cerrar mi puerta, y no quiero que me llame y no enterarme. Suspiro y hago una mueca para mí misma. Esto no tiene nada que ver con una primera cita romántica de solteros, pero las cosas son así. Edward sabe y acepta que mi hija y yo venimos en un _pack_ indivisible y esto es mejor aún que lo otro. Porque es real, y porque nos quiere así.

Salgo de la habitación y lo busco, está en el comedor con la luz apagada, mirando por el ventanal. Las luces de la calle iluminan su contorno, su pelo revuelto, sus anchos hombros, su estrecha cintura… Suspiro y él se gira para mirarme. No le veo los ojos por la penumbra.

—No es lo que uno sueña cuando piensa en una noche excitante, ¿verdad? —le digo a pesar de mi reciente pensamiento. Me paso la mano por el pelo y me coloco un mechón tras la oreja.

Él se acerca a mí con calma, como si temiera asustarme. Lo tengo frente a mí, no veo bien sus ojos, pero siento la caricia de su mirada en mi cara.

—Yo no sé otros, pero tú eres con lo que yo sueño —murmura antes de inclinarse hacia mi boca. Y, con eso, termino de quemar los barcos de mi inseguridad. No hay retorno. Me lanzo de cabeza a las aguas profundas que me sorprenden con su cálido abrazo. No hay miedo, solo calor, seguridad, dulzura. Edward me toma en brazos estilo novia y me conduce por la casa hasta mi dormitorio.

Cierra la puerta con un pie sin dejarme en el suelo y sonrío cuando veo que conecta el intercomunicador. También deja una tira de preservativos en la mesita de noche.

—Optimista, ¿eh? —digo notando calor en las mejillas.

—Mejor ahora que buscarlos después.

También conecta la luz de la mesita de noche, y puedo ver su expresión cuando por fin me deja en el suelo, de pie frente a él. Tiene algo vulnerable que me llega hondo, como si me dejara ver una parte de él que siempre tiene oculta. La intimidad que siento entre nosotros sin llegar a tocarnos es embriagadora. Me siento como si hubiera bebido alcohol, pero es él quien me hace sentir como si el suelo bajo mis pies temblara.

Alargo la mano y le acaricio la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos, ahora me parece que está tan nervioso como yo, lo veo vacilar como si dudara de cómo comportarse ante mí. Yo estoy igual, pero escucho a mi voz interna, que me dice que ahora no piense, que es la hora de Sentir, con mayúscula. Sin decir nada empiezo a desnudarme ante él, lo hago lentamente no solo porque quiero que disfrute del momento sino porque tengo miedo de caerme al suelo o algo peor. Nunca he sido muy hábil y la sensación de laxitud que invade mis extremidades ante su mirada, como si sus ojos fueran rayos de sol y yo hielo, no ayuda a hacer movimientos seguros y firmes. Bajo los tirantes de mi vestido veraniego, entallado hasta la cintura y largo hasta los tobillos; bajo también la cremallera lateral del cuerpo del vestido y lo dejo caer al suelo sin perder de vista su expresión hambrienta mientras pasea su mirada por todo mi cuerpo. Soy agudamente consciente del contacto de mi sujetador y mis braguitas de encaje azul, la única ropa que llevo ahora, sobre mi piel; cada nervio está hiperactivo, esperando un contacto que no llega. Mi respiración se vuelve irregular bajo su escrutinio y mi vello se eriza. Intento tragar saliva, pero tengo la boca seca. Mis brazos se elevan para cruzarse ante mis pechos sin darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, no sé si para taparme o porque mi piel necesita tanto una caricia que le valen mis propias manos.

—No —la palabra resuena seca en el aire cargado que nos envuelve, parece hacer eco, aunque apenas la ha susurrado—. No te tapes, por favor. Eres preciosa, Bella. No sabes cuánto he fantaseado con esto, y ahora que te veo es… eres perfecta. —No lo soy, pero… me basta con que él, ahora y aquí, lo crea—. Eres perfecta para mí, en todos los sentidos. —Da un paso hacia mí—. Y voy a demostrártelo —termina anulando la distancia entre nosotros.

Su mano se entrelaza con los cabellos de mi nuca, abraza mi cintura acercando sus labios a los míos, el leve contacto es un roce eterno que me hace gemir por más; la presión aumenta, su lengua separa mis labios, su sabor inunda mi boca y entonces el mundo desaparece alrededor, como si me hubiera engullido un torbellino. Siento su cuerpo duro contra el mío y la posesión de su lengua, hambrienta y desesperada. Me pregunto si este hombre podría llevarme al orgasmo con sus besos, algo que he leído sólo en novelas románticas, y lo creo posible. Mis piernas dejan de sostenerme, pero él soporta mi peso sin esfuerzo, me reclina sobre la cama tras apartar las sábanas y me deja allí, jadeante y apoyada sobre mis codos, mirando el espectáculo que es él. Se quita la camiseta de esa manera tan sexy que le he visto hacer otras veces, tirando desde detrás. Cuando veo su torso desnudo agarro las sábanas con mis puños para no abalanzarme sobre él como una tigresa. Paseo la mirada por sus anchos hombros, sus pectorales y abdominales suavemente marcados, y la fijo donde sus largos dedos desabotonan lentamente los vaqueros. No puedo parpadear. Se baja los pantalones y se quita una pernera y después la otra, los aparta a un lado y se incorpora ante mí en toda su perfección. Me lamo los labios mientras observo la parte de su cuerpo que cubren sus bóxers. Saber que está así por mí… no tiene precio. _Eso_ tiene que doler.

—¿Cuánto hace que estás así? —Mi incontinencia verbal ataca de nuevo, pero es que cuando estoy nerviosa hablo mucho.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A _esto._ —Me pongo de pie y le acaricio sobre la tela del bóxer con la palma abierta. Aspira bruscamente y cierra los párpados, casi parece que le he hecho daño.

—Desde que te conocí —pronuncia con dificultad. Me toma ambas manos por la muñeca en un gesto firme pero suave y abre los ojos. Me inmoviliza no solo con su agarre sino también con su mirada intensa—. Si no te estás quieta, esto va a terminar antes de empezar. —Su voz es una mezcla de miel y acero, dulce y amenazante a la vez. Mi amable niñero se ha quedado tras la puerta de mi dormitorio y ante mí tengo a un hombre que emana sexualidad por todos sus poros. Inspiro con fuerza y aun así el aire no parece llenarme.

—Quiero tocarte —me oigo protestar a pesar de todo.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevan apenas mientras acaricia mi rostro con su mirada.

—Dos años, Bella. Dos _malditos_ años —murmura. Después baja sus ojos hasta mis pechos, que se elevan anhelando el aire y su contacto. La posición en la que me mantiene, con las manos sujetas a mi espalda, aumenta mi excitación a niveles increíbles. A Michael jamás le permití que me sujetara, pero Edward podría esposarme y moriría de placer—. Te soltaré si me prometes no moverte. —En mi cara debe de verse reflejada la decepción porque su sonrisa se amplía y niega con la cabeza—. Habrá tiempo para todo.

Lo considero una promesa y asiento.

—No me moveré... de momento.

Sus manos me liberan para subir un poco más arriba, hasta el cierre del sujetador. Sus ojos van a mis pechos mientras me retira la pieza de ropa, la leve caricia del aire me eriza más aún los sensibles pezones. Edward suelta una prolongada exhalación, como si hubiera retenido al aliento largo tiempo.

—Voy a devorarte —dice, y se abalanza sobre mi boca, empezando a cumplir su promesa. Las caricias de su lengua se hacen más insistentes, seduciéndome y liberando una fiera dentro de mí. Ambos perdemos el control y rodamos sobre la cama, manos avariciosas que buscan piel, dientes que arañan, labios que acarician y lenguas que saborean con hambre largo tiempo contenida. La lucha es desigual, pero a ratos consigo alzarme con la victoria. Lo tengo debajo de mí y me inclino sobre su torso mientras le sujeto un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sé que no es mi fuerza la que lo retiene sino el aspecto que debo de tener: mis largos cabellos están cayendo sobre su torso, mis pechos se acercan a él con cada jadeante respiración, mis piernas encierran sus caderas, y todo el deseo que me inspira se refleja en mi rostro.

Paseo la mirada por sus bellos rasgos rostro: sus cejas tupidas, sus iris verdes ocultos en parte por sus párpados de largas pestañas, pesados por el deseo, su nariz recta, su boca de labios gruesos y _besables_ que se cierra mientras traga saliva... Es como si lo tuviera prisionero, hipnotizado, y eso me hace sentirme poderosa. Quiero hacerle mío por completo. Me inclino más sobre él, aspiro el aroma anhelado de su piel, deseando lamer todo su cuerpo, hacer que se retuerza de placer. Chupo su cuello, beso sus pezones y bajo por su plano abdomen hasta la cinturilla del bóxer. Su respiración es casi un ronroneo mientras agarro el elástico y empiezo a tirar hacia abajo. Sisea y se incorpora bruscamente, el ceño fruncido.

—Dos años, Bella —repite, y en un santiamén cambia las tornas y estoy debajo de él. Me excita la facilidad con que maneja mi cuerpo, que esté a horcajadas sobre mí y me inmovilice con sus manos sobre las mías, a ambos lados de mi cabeza—. Quiero estar dentro de ti de todas las formas en que me permitas, pero no antes de hacer que te corras... por lo menos una vez —murmura con voz ronca y grave. Mis pezones responden a sus palabras y a él no le pasa desapercibido, atento al mínimo movimiento de mi cuerpo. Dibuja una sonrisa maliciosa y me libera—. Agárrate de los barrotes del cabecero —ordena con suavidad.

Sí, ¿no os lo había dicho? El cabecero de mi cama es de barrotes de hierro forjado, es precioso, un capricho que me di a mí misma después de mi divorcio. Y, siendo sincera, en mi mente sucia tenía más utilidades que la simplemente decorativa. Veo cómo Edward estira su largo cuerpo hasta llegar al cajón de mi mesita, y no creo que vaya a buscar el termómetro. Mis mejillas queman cuando lo veo con la bolsa de mis bolas chinas; es absurdo, lo sé, pero me da vergüenza. Mi respiración se vuelve más y más irregular y rápida. Edward me dirige una mirada abrumadora llena de deseo y posesión, y mi interior se contrae de forma dulce y dolorosa al mismo tiempo. La anticipación me devora.

—La primera vez que vi esto pensé que era un vibrador —lo saca de su caja—, pero resulta que son unas bolas chinas para… el suelo pélvico. —Le da al botón de encendido y el artilugio emite un zumbido sobre su palma.

—Es las dos cosas —digo sin aliento. Sus ojos viajan hasta los míos.

—Voy a ponértelo. No sabes cuántas fantasías he tenido desde que vi esto en tu cajón —dice sin perderme de vista. Su voz está tan impregnada de sensualidad que tengo ganas de gemir. Espera a que asienta, cosa que hago con la cabeza porque no puedo hablar, y tira de la cinturilla de mis braguitas hacia abajo. Sus ojos se centran en mi sexo y cierro los párpados como una virgen tímida.

—Dobla y separa tus piernas, cariño. —Se le da muy bien dar órdenes en la cama. Con ese tono de voz, demandante y al mismo tiempo dulce, podría conseguir de mí casi cualquier cosa—. Abre tus ojos y mira lo que hago. —Su mano introduce con cuidado las bolas chinas. Las llamo así, pero de hecho es solo una. Según el prospecto, en modo automático se autorregula para la necesidad de cada suelo pélvico. Casi siempre había usado ese modo, pero cuando descubrí el modo vibrador...

—¡Joder! —grito antes de poder contenerme, arqueándome sobre la cama. Edward ha puesto en marcha el aparato y, no sé si es esta situación o que este hombre tiene un sexto sentido para conocer mi cuerpo, pero acaba de tocar un punto que me está volviendo loca.

—Shhhh, no grites —susurra él.

Si sigue así no solo gritaré, voy a soltar tal chillido que vendrá Renée, la policía y hasta el Séptimo de caballería. Suelto una de mis manos para quitar la almohada de debajo de mi cabeza y la muerdo con fuerza cuando sus labios y su lengua ardiente en mi sexo amenazan con hacerme perder la cordura. El asalto a mis sentidos continúa, lento e inexorable.

—Edward, por favor —ni siquiera sé qué le lloriqueo; ahora estoy apretando una esquina de la almohada contra mi boca, así que no debe entender nada de lo que digo, mis sonidos salen ahogados por el blando material. ¿Qué se grita en estos momentos? ¿Código rojo? ¿Código OOO de Orgasmo Ostentoso Olosal? (Me he dejado la c, ya).

Él sigue devorándome tal como había prometido, sus manos abren mis muslos sujetándolos con firmeza, manteniéndome en el sitio. Me lame y chupa como si me necesitara para mantenerse vivo mientras mi cuerpo vibra como un instrumento musical en sus manos y en su boca; ya no es mío, ahora es suyo, le pertenece. Creo que estoy llorando cuando noto que aumenta el nivel de la vibración y su lengua me penetra y ahora sí, estallo en luces y música, todo el placer llenando mis sentidos, como unos fuegos artificiales que iluminan mi cuerpo entero de dentro afuera.

Me doy cuenta de que mi espalda había perdido el contacto con el colchón cuando por fin noto que caigo blandamente sobre él. Creo que acabo de aterrizar, aun así no puedo ni quiero moverme, solo lo mínimo para poder apartar la almohada de mi boca. Siento sus brazos a mi alrededor, su cuerpo abrazado a mí y sus labios en mi hombro.

Las oleadas de placer van cediendo y se retiran como la marea. Giro la cara para buscar la suya. Me observa con una expresión muy seria y alarga un dedo hacia mis ojos. Atrapa una lágrima y me observa interrogante.

—¿Estás bien? —Le dirijo un largo pestañeo para indicarle que sí, no puedo ni contestarle. Me dan ganas de comunicarme en morse, decirle que cuando recupere el habla podré decirle lo maravilloso que ha sido. Suelta un pequeño suspiro—. Por un momento me había preocupado. —El fulgor de sus ojos podría iluminar la habitación cuando observa la sonrisa franca y sincera y, para qué negarlo, enamorada que tira de mis labios hacia arriba—. Te quiero.

Cierro los párpados, quiero protestar, pero no tengo fuerzas. No quiero que me lo diga ahora, sé que se dicen muchas cosas durante el sexo. Pongo mi mano sobre su corazón, aletea rápido como si quisiera echar a volar, como el mío. Él pone su mano sobre la mía y la aprieta más contra su pecho.

—Esto es tuyo —murmura sin perder de vista mis ojos. Vuelvo a tener ganas de llorar y no puedo contestarle, solo quiero demostrarle con mi cuerpo cómo me hace sentir.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? —puedo decir por fin. Levanto la mano para apartar un mechón cobrizo de su frente. Acerco mis labios a su frente. Estoy tan laxa que no me veo capaz de grandes proezas, pero quiero hacer el amor con él. Mis labios contactan con su cálida piel y recorren su hermoso rostro dibujando las cejas, la nariz, los pómulos. Siento cómo mis energías vuelven con cada roce, cada beso; es electrizante, mi cuerpo vuelve a la vida y lo beso invadiendo su boca con mi lengua, suavemente, tentándolo, profundizando cada vez más, quiero que sienta mi posesión como yo la suya. Sus manos me recorren y las mías a él, cada centímetro de su piel es mía, cada músculo, cada nervio. Quiero poseerlo. Un gemido pasa de su boca a la mía y lo inhalo con avaricia. Me separo apenas, ambos jadeantes, ambos temblorosos.

—Eres mío —le digo sin pensar, mi voz es pura necesidad y avaricia. Me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir, algo que jamás había salido de mi boca. Me separo y lo miro a los ojos, asustada porque piense que se ha ido a la cama con una loca como la de _Atracción_ _fatal_. La expresión de fiero deseo en su rostro me deja sin respiración.

—Lo soy —afirma.

Es suficiente para que mis fuerzas vuelvan a mí por completo. Me muevo sobre su cuerpo poniéndome a horcajadas. La forma en que me mira calienta más aún mi sangre, fluye tumultuosa y oigo mi propio latido. Anhelo toda su piel y, inclinándome sobre él, la adoro, besándolo, tocándolo, tomando posesión de su cuello, su duro torso, su firme abdomen. Sus dedos se cierran sobre mi piel con firmeza, rozando y palpando todo mi cuerpo, como si estuviera aprendiéndoselo de memoria. Sus bóxers han desaparecido en algún momento y, cuando rozo su erección con mis nalgas, suelta una maldición entre dientes, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y jadea. No tardo ni cinco segundos en quitarme las bolas chinas y colocarle un condón de los que, de forma previsora, había colocado en la mesita.

—Mírame, Edward. Tócame. —Busco sus manos y las coloco sobre mis pechos mientras lo introduzco dentro de mí. En el instante mismo en que nuestras pelvis contactan, su expresión cambia, es como si hubiera descubierto algo. Su mirada profundiza en mí como lo hace su cuerpo, y siento la conexión entre nosotros, que va más allá del contacto físico. Es como si esta unión me hiciera llegar a su corazón. Jamás el sexo había sido tan íntimo, tan… abrumador. Esto es más que una baile para buscar el placer mutuo. Es la fusión de dos cuerpos y el contacto de dos almas. Me muevo en una danza lenta que sube, baja y gira sin pausa, me da fuerzas ver su mandíbula apretada, su cuello tenso, sus ojos verdes fijos en los míos… Nuestros gemidos se reúnen y se elevan al ritmo de nuestros cuerpo, sus manos se aferran a mis caderas, que eleva para reunirse conmigo cada vez que desciendo sobre él. El placer estalla desde mi centro y se irradia por mi espina dorsal hasta el resto de mi cuerpo y grito su nombre; él se sienta y sigue embistiendo sin compasión, como si quisiera cobijarse dentro de mí. Me agarro de sus anchos hombros y mi puño se cierra sobre el cabello de su nuca, me penetra sin descanso hasta que, por fin, puedo ver su cara al llegar al éxtasis… Su piel tiembla bajo mi contacto y exhala un suspiro que lleva mi nombre. Le rodeo el torso en un abrazo apretado y él me corresponde.

—No esperaba nada de esta noche —susurro.

—Entonces, perfecto, porque yo tampoco —su voz sonríe y me siento feliz.

.

* * *

.

**Gracias a todas por leer, compartir, seguir el fic y añadirlo a favoritos. Y más aún por dejarme vuestros comentarios, me hacen muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy feliz, animaos a dejarlos. **

**Aparte, os quería decir que me he abierto una página de Facebook con el seudónimo Maite Aleu, que es el que usaré para publicar mi novela (por mí me podéis seguir llamando Doc, ¿eh?). Os animo a darle un «me gusta» y seguirme. Allí tenéis la preciosa portada que me hizo _Imagina_ _designs_ y la sinopsis de la novela, que espero publicar en octubre. El _link_ lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction. Para las que no tengáis FB, más adelante compartiré Instagram y página de blog.**

**Besos a miles.**

**Doc**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disculpad la tardanza, son 7.500 palabras de capítulo. Advierto que la mitad de estas palabras son +18. **

**Los personajes no son míos, la historia y sus errores sí.**

**A leer :).**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

Hacemos el amor dos veces más antes de caer rendidos. Mi hambre de Edward no ha sido saciada y dudo que lo sea jamás, pero necesitamos dormir. Me despierto pronto por la mañana, es curioso lo descansada que me siento a pesar de las pocas horas de sueño. Es como si estar con él me diera energías extra. Edward duerme boca abajo y las primeras luces de la mañana acarician su espalda desnuda. Suspiro y las imito, celosa. Trazo con la yema del índice el dibujo de su tatuaje y me doy cuenta de que todavía no le he preguntado qué es esta cicatriz. Él se mueve sobre la cama y sonrío, soy una egoísta por despertarlo, pero me gusta disfrutar de él antes de que Renée se presente en mi dormitorio. Los domingos por la mañana suele venir a mi cama un ratito. Afortunadamente no es de esos niños que se despiertan con el alba.

Su piel se vuelve dorada por la luz del día y los dibujos del tatuaje parecen cobrar vida y llamarme. No me resisto más y me acerco a él, lo beso y trazo sus líneas con la punta de mi lengua, probando el sabor de su piel, al que me he vuelto adicta. Edward está despierto, lo noto por su respiración irregular, pero no se mueve. Conforme progreso con mi húmedo dibujo veo cómo sus puños se aferran a la sábana bajera. Cuando he terminado con el tatuaje sigo acariciando el resto de su espalda con las yemas de mis dedos, apoyada sobre un codo. Gira la cara hacia mí, los párpados entornados por la luz que viene del ventanal a mis espaldas.

—Buenos días —dice con una sonrisa que compite con la luz del sol. Su voz de recién levantado es ronca y mi piel responde con un delicioso escalofrío; es el tono que tenía ayer, mientras me volvía loca de placer. Retengo un suspiro enamorado dentro de mi aliento. Está guapo a cualquier hora del día.

—Buenos días. —Mis dedos vuelven a dirigirse a su tatuaje, curiosos.

—¿Te gusta?

Hasta ahora no he sido muy fan de los tatuajes, pero en él este dibujo es un reclamo sexual añadido.

Como si le hiciera falta.

—Me encanta. —Mi dedo índice traza la pálida y fina cicatriz. Por su aspecto debe de ser bastante antigua—. ¿Cómo… te hicieron esto?

Cierra los párpados y suspira antes de volver a abrirlos.

—Es una cicatriz de toracotomía. —Arqueo los ojos con mi mejor de expresión de «ya sé lo que es, sigue» y él esboza una sonrisa—. Tenía un enorme teratoma.

Aspiro bruscamente. ¿Un tumor? Eso no lo esperaba. Los teratomas pueden ser muy grandes y, aunque muchos son benignos, comprometer la vida de una persona.

—¿Qué edad tenías?

—Ocho años.

—¿Y cómo te lo detectaron?

—El tumor no era muy grande, pero estaba cerca de la pleura. Al crecer provocó un derrame pleural hemorrágico que apareció bruscamente. De repente empecé a ahogarme.

Mi respiración sale en jadeos temblorosos imaginando la situación.

—Dios mío.

—Tuve suerte. Estaba en una excursión del colegio en Seattle, y los paramédicos llegaron enseguida. Imagino que en Forks habrían tardado más. —Se da la vuelta y sus ojos verdes se fijan en mí con intensidad—. La sensación de presión sobre el pulmón era tan angustiosa que me desmayé. El paramédico que me atendió me exploró y enseguida supo lo que tenía que hacer. Me hizo una toracocentesis de urgencia y pude respirar. Necesité una transfusión de sangre y una intervención de emergencia, pero si no hubiera sido por él yo quizá no habría llegado al hospital.

Me cuesta tragar saliva al pensar en esa posibilidad.

—Qué horror —digo por fin. Se me ha bajado el calentón como si me hubieran inyectado paracetamol por vena. Ahora solo estoy procesando lo que me ha dicho.

—Por eso, entre otros motivos, decidí ser paramédico. Si no fuera por uno de ellos, yo… —La manija de la puerta del dormitorio moviéndose lo interrumpe. Cuando nos fuimos a dormir anoche quité el pestillo, para que mi hija tuviera libertad de entrar si quería.

—¡Renée! —exclamo, feliz de verla. Después de lo que me ha contado Edward la angustia que me invadía se volatiliza al verla.

—¡Mami, Edward! —Trepa a la cama y, tan cómoda, se coloca entre nosotros dos extendiendo brazos y piernas. Menos mal que mi cama es de metro ochenta de ancho; en su momento pensé que era patética comprando algo tan grande para mí sola, pero anoche mi cama demostró toda su valía. Y menos mal también que tomamos la precaución de estar presentables, Edward lleva sus bóxers y yo mis braguitas y el minicamisón veraniego—. ¿Has dormido aquí? —Gira su cabecita a su derecha, donde está su niñero.

—Sí, he dormido aquí.

—¿Con mami? —inquiere, como si quisiera asegurarse de que aquí es _aquí_ en concreto, no en general. Edward me echa un vistazo rápido para calibrar su respuesta. Sabemos que cualquier cosa que le digamos puede llegar a oídos de su padre.

—Sí, con mami.

—Bieeen —dice, feliz. Me pongo de lado mirando hacia ella, sonriente—. ¿Comemos tortitas?

Oigo que Edward ríe entre dientes. Renée va a su propia conveniencia, como muchos niños pequeños. Sabe que su niñero es un cocinero maravilloso. De pronto mi pequeña desaparece de delante de mí, Edward la sostiene sobre él con los brazos estirados, como si volara. Ella empieza a reír y patalear en el aire.

—Creo que hoy no es día de tortitas sino de copos de avena —amenaza divertido.

Me estoy riendo como una tonta cuando suela mi teléfono móvil. El del trabajo. Mi jefe me advirtió que debía tenerlo encendido todo el día incluidos fines de semana, pero también añadió que no me preocupara porque era muy raro que sonara.

Bien, pues hoy es uno de esos días _raros_.

La divertida y tierna escena que había a mi lado parece una película donde alguien haya apretado el botón de pausa: Renée y Edward me están mirando, ella sigue arriba pero no se mueve, y él parpadea, confuso.

—Es el trabajo —tuerzo el gesto y voy a cogerlo. Miro la pantalla, es mi jefe.

—Doctora Swan, buenos días. Seré breve: parece que ha habido un problema con el sistema de tuberías del edificio y un cortocircuito derivado de una gotera ha hecho saltar la alarma de incendios. Los bomberos están en la clínica y tiene que haber un responsable con ellos.

—¿Ha sido grave?

—Los bomberos dicen que no, pero deberá ir usted y comprobarlo in situ. Ya sabe, forma parte del cargo. Vaya e infórmeme, por favor.

Respiro hondo antes de contestar.

—De acuerdo. —Me da rabia que ni siquiera me haya preguntado si tenía problema para llevarme allí a mi hija, o que no se haya disculpado por haberme jodido el domingo, pero sé que es una rabieta interna. Esto y más formará parte de mi cometido como jefa a partir de septiembre. Mi nómina del mes de junio así lo atestigua, no cobro todavía como jefa porque no lo soy, pero el incremento es muy jugoso. Me dan ganas de colgarlo en la puerta cuando venga Michael a por Renée.

Suspiro, una exhalación larga y triste con la que se escapa toda la felicidad que me había embargado esta mañana. En fin, somos adultos y hemos de comportarnos como tal. Miro a Edward y a Renée, ahora están sentados en la cama mirándome.

—¿Qué pasa, mami?

—Tengo que ir al trabajo. Ha habido un pequeño incendio y me necesitan. —Me encojo de hombros, pero mi alma cae a mis pies cuando veo la carita de Renée. A Edward prefiero no mirarlo—. No tardaré mucho, espero.

—Vale, mami —dice mi hija con tristeza. Me consuelo pensando que no habíamos hecho ningún plan los tres juntos, aunque mi intención, y creo que la de ellos también, era pasar un domingo en familia.

Me atrevo a echar un vistazo a mi niñero.

—¿Podrás encargarte de Renée? Si no, me la podría llevar conmigo. No quiero molestarte más de lo necesario.

Él frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios antes de contestar.

—No hay problema. —Sin decir nada más, se levanta de la cama y pasa por mi lado como una exhalación en dirección a la habitación de invitados.

Me visto sin desayunar, solo he tomado un café porque se me ha quitado el hambre. Me he duchado y secado el pelo y me he puesto una blusa y una falda formales. Me cuelgo el bolso del hombro y paso un momento por la cocina para despedirme. Le doy un beso a Renée, pero no me atrevo con Edward, no sea que me queme los labios con el hielo que desprende. Lo miro antes de salir de allí con ganas de llorar.

—Te mandaré un mensaje en cuanto llegue para decirte cuándo voy a tardar.

Él levanta un momento la mirada de su plato de tortitas y me mira. Su hermoso rostro parece tallado en piedra mientras asiente.

Algo se me aprieta dentro del pecho, parece que mi corazón y mis pulmones han encogido de una forma dolorosa como si fueran una bola de papel que alguien lanza a la papelera. El paraíso nos ha durado poco y la dura realidad se impone. Solo espero que él sea capaz de sobrellevar esta nueva faceta de mi trabajo… él y Renée.

Cuando abro la puerta una mano se apoya con fuerza sobre la hoja y la cierra. Me vuelvo para mirar a mi niñero con el ceño fruncido, imitando al suyo.

—¿Qué coño te pasa? —espeto, más molesta porque vea en qué estado estoy.

Para mi sorpresa él me sujeta por la cintura, me pega a él inclinándome hacia atrás de forma que tengo que agarrarme de sus anchos hombros para no caer y me besa. Devora mi boca, la saquea y la hace suya de una forma que me hace soltar un gemido indecente. Cuando separa su cara me incorpora y apoya su frente sobre la mía.

—Siento haberme enfadado contigo —su cálido aliento a tortitas y jarabe de arce hace que se me vuelva la boca agua.

—No me había dado cuenta —murmuro, sarcástica—. Lo siento. Te compensaré por esto.

Mi niñero suspira y se separa de mí, manteniendo sus manos en mis hombros. Sus ojos verdes se clavan en los míos.

—Sabía que no te habrías dado cuenta de por qué he reaccionado así. Y quiero explicártelo.

Lo miro de hito en hito, confusa.

—No entiendo.

—Bella… me estás hablando como a tu niñero, no como a tu pareja. «¿No quiero molestarte más de lo necesario?». ¿En serio?—Niega con la cabeza mientras proceso lo que acaba de decirme. Tiene razón—. Disculpa mi reacción, sé que la situación es nueva y complicada para los dos, pero… —sonríe con tristeza— con el «te compensaré por esto» me has dejado clavado en el suelo.

Levanto mis manos y las apoyo en su pecho. Necesito sentir más de su calor.

—No me parecía bien disponer de tu tiempo sin pedirte permiso. Tampoco lo haría con una pareja. Ni siquiera con un marido. Pero tienes razón, tendría que haberlo planteado de otra manera. —Respiro hondo—. Qué complicado es esto.

—Pero vale la pena… ¿No? —dice, de repente parece inseguro.

—Vale la pena por completo. Esta noche ha sido maravillosa. ¿Podrás… querrás quedarte esta noche otra vez a dormir?

Levanta una ceja oscura y una sonrisa malvada tira de una de sus comisuras.

—¿Dormir?

Contengo una sonrisa y niego con la cabeza. Me fijo en sus labios, esa boca dulce que me atrae casi con más fuerza que mi sentido de la responsabilidad. Me cuesta despegar mis ojos de allí y veo en el brillo de su mirada que se ha dado cuenta. Parece apiadarse de mí y aumenta la distancia entre nosotros dando un largo paso hacia atrás. Eso hace que por fin pueda moverme y salir de allí, alejándome de su poderoso influjo.

.

Los daños no han sido importantes, doy gracias a Dios por el estupendo sistema antiincendios que tenemos. Me pongo en contacto con una empresa que realiza reparaciones urgentes de edificios, y eso es lo que me hace perder la mañana: quedarme vigilando que todo se haga según lo indicado. Para cuando puedo salir de allí ha pasado la hora del almuerzo. He tomado un tentempié en una de las cafeterías cercanas al edificio, donde suelo comer entre semana. Edward me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que irían al parque por la tarde, el mismo en el que nos conocimos.

Aparco el coche y me acerco al lugar luchando contra un sentimiento de contrariedad; sé que este es mi nuevo trabajo y que está muy bien pagado, por no hablar del prestigio social que conlleva. Soy una quejica, debería estar encantada, aunque tenga que lidiar con pequeños contratiempos como lo de perder parte de mi tiempo libre, pero las compensaciones son muchas.

Desde lejos veo el banco donde Edward y yo hicimos nuestra primera entrevista. Renée está al lado, en el suelo, jugando a hacer castillos, como aquella vez. La diferencia es que al lado de Edward no estoy sentada yo, sino una chica morena de melena corta, están hablando animadamente. De pronto, ella pone su mano sobre el hombro de él mientras lo mira riendo. Me detengo, espero unos interminables segundos a que Edward se aparte de ella, pero no lo hace y además le revuelve el pelo con gesto cariñoso. Me quedo clavada, no puedo moverme, no puedo respirar. De pronto las neuronas que tengo todavía funcionando y mi corazón se activan y mandan un mensaje claro como un grito a mi sistema: él no es así, debe haber una explicación.

Como si hubiera oído ecos de mi grito, Edward se gira hacia mí, me ve y se levanta. Su cara sonriente actúa en mi como si me hubieran puesto pilas nuevas. Me muevo hacia él, que me alcanza en pocas zancadas, me abraza por la cintura y me besa, un beso de lo más indecente, largo, húmedo y profundo. Me parece oír un carraspeo, pero es tal mi estado de éxtasis, de felicidad pura, que lo ignoro.

—Eh, buscaos un hotel, aquí hay niños —suena una voz femenina cerca de nosotros. Mi cara arde, lo cierto es que hemos dado un espectáculo en pleno parque. Nuestros labios se separan y miro a la mujer que nos ha dicho eso, me doy cuenta de que es la chica con la que estaba Edward, y de que está embarazada.

Edward me encara a ella, sujetándome por la cintura.

—Bella, esta es Alice, mi hermana.

Una parte de mí siente tanto alivio que se avergüenza de sí misma y la otra, la que ha reaccionado confiando en él, hace el baile de la victoria. Me sale una sonrisa tan ancha que creo que va a partir mi cara en dos mientras le doy la mano a su hermana. Ahora que los veo de cara observo el parecido, ella tiene los ojos del mismo color verde que él, pero menos felinos, y la versión femenina de su deslumbrante sonrisa. Ahí se acaba el parecido: ella es bajita, más que yo, de constitución menuda, y morena. Lleva una melena corta que le queda muy bien.

—¡Mami! —Renée ya me ha visto, se ha acercado y se ha agarrado de mis piernas. Me agacho como puedo para darle un abrazo y un beso en el pelo. La miro a la carita, tiene arena en la punta de la nariz, que le aparto con el dedo índice—. ¡Alice espera un bebé! —Señala la tripita de mi… cuñada—. ¡Yo quiero uno! —dice al tiempo que se palmea el abdomen.

—Hija, aún te quedan muchos años… —empiezo con una sonrisa.

—No, uno mío no, uno tuyo, mami —pone los ojos en blanco y me habla como si fuera mi profesora.

No sé si reírme, llamarle la atención por hablarme así o ponerme colorada. Decido tomarlo con calma y, esta misma tarde, llamar a la madre de Jake y, de paso, a la de Leah. Quiero que se relacione con niños.

—_También_ es muy pronto para eso, cariño —digo mirándola a los ojos. Echo un vistazo a la expresión de Edward, por si pone cara de horrorizado o algo así ante la perspectiva de tener un hijo, pero él está sonriendo.

—Bueno —dice mi hija, que cambia de tema—: Mami, Alice es muy divertida. Y también cuida niños.

—Eso ya lo sabía, por Edward. —La miro mientras me incorporo y sonrío—. Pero no que estabas embarazada —digo en tono neutro.

—Es por mí, he tenido dos abortos y no quería decir nada hasta que el embarazo no estuviera avanzado y fuera… —se mira la panza— evidente.

—Siento lo de los abortos. ¿De cuánto estás ahora?

—De cinco meses.

No sé qué tiene Alice que hace que de inmediato me sienta muy a gusto con ella. Nos ponemos a charlar de molestias de embarazo y planes de parto hasta que Renée se marcha hacia el columpio. Antes de que vaya tras ella, Edward me detiene.

—Ya voy yo —dice. Sale corriendo tras la peque, que a veces parece el niño ese de Los Increíbles. Parece mentira que con esas piernecitas avance tan veloz.

—Me parece que los estábamos aburriendo —comenta Alice. Me mira con detenimiento, no puedo evitar sentirme juzgada y esperando la sentencia, aunque no sé cuál—. Gracias —termina sorprendiéndome.

Enarco las cejas.

—¿Por qué?

—Por hacer feliz a mi hermano. —Se encoge de hombros—. Creo que eso es un buen motivo, ¿no? No imaginas cuánto me ha hablado de ti. Tenía miedo por él, lo ha pasado bastante mal… —me mira como decidiendo cuánto puede contarme.

Me sonrojo al oír sus palabras. «Edward le ha hablado de mí». La frase parece hacer eco en mi mente.

—Ya me lo ha explicado todo… supongo. —No quiero enumerarlo todo por no ser bocazas.

—Era muy bueno en su trabajo de enfermero. —Lo busca con la mirada y yo hago lo mismo, está columpiando a Renée y de vez en cuando pasa por delante de ella haciéndose el despistado y se aparta de un salto antes de que ella lo roce, o más bien lo patee. Mi hija se está carcajeando a gusto—. Pero también es muy bueno como niñero.

—Es bueno en _muchas_ cosas —digo como para mí, luego me doy cuenta de cómo ha sonado eso, Alice me ha oído perfectamente porque ríe entre dientes. La miro con una sonrisa culpable y decido cambiar de tema—. Eres menor que él, ¿verdad?

—No, soy dos años mayor, solo soy más bajita.

Ambas sonreímos.

—Debió de ser muy duro cuando lo del teratoma —comento. Debió vivir el drama como una niña de diez años, y eso es más duro.

Alza las cejas.

—¿Te lo ha contado?

—Hoy. —No veo yo que esto sea tan secreto.

Alice mira a unos instantes Edward, veo el cariño en sus ojos y echo de menos, no por primera vez en mi vida, tener un hermano. Aunque yo sé que no todos se aman como ellos. Después vuelve sus dulces ojos verdes hacia mí.

—Es más importante de lo que parece que te haya contado eso. Supongo que lo ha hecho quitándole importancia.

—Sí, un poco.

—Fueron semanas muy duras para todos, sobre todo para él, claro. Era un niño, ni tan mayor como para intentar digerir lo que le estaba pasando, ni tan pequeño como para no darse cuenta de lo que implicaba todo. —Entorna los párpados y parece perdida en los recuerdos hasta que vuelve a hablar—. El paramédico le salvó la vida, pero luego vinieron días y días de análisis, biopsias, dos intervenciones… la primera para estabilizarlo y la segunda para quitarle el tumor. Pasó varios días en la UCI. —Suspira—. Nunca me lo ha confesado, pero estoy segura de que él cree que tiene alguna deuda por pagar. Bueno, no que lo crea… lo siente, que es peor. Ni siquiera creo que sea consciente de ello.

Parpadeo emocionada, porque lo que dice Alice tiene mucho sentido. Las personas no somos seres racionales como nos gusta creer, y detrás de todo lo que es lógico y racional subyacen los instintos y las emociones.

—Eres una hermana maravillosa —digo sin pensar.

—Cómo se nota que no has convivido con ella —la voz de Edward nos sorprende, se ha acercado sin que lo viéramos, con Renée en sus brazos—. No te fíes, tiene un lado oscuro que… ¡eh! —Alice le da un pellizco en la pierna a Edward—. ¿Lo ves? Siempre es así de terrible. Lo demás es una máscara de bondad que solo engaña a corazones cándidos como el tuyo.

Alice pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe.

—Bella tiene su propio criterio y seguro que es excelente, sin contar su mal gusto para los hombres.

De repente, me replanteo mi deseo de haber tenido hermanos.

.

Pasamos una tarde muy agradable en el parque los cuatro, nos vamos turnando para jugar con Renée, que está encantada con la atención recibida. Menos mal que, al final, mañana por la mañana ha quedado para jugar con Jake en casa; me gusta que sea feliz, pero necesita estar con otros niños. Durante unos minutos está jugando con Edward y su hermana, y sonrío. La sonrisa se me congela en los labios al mirar alrededor, es como un _dejà vu_, hay muchos niños hoy aquí, y algunos de ellos van con niñeras. Recuerdo cuando no podía evitar sentir simpatía por esas madres y padres que no podían estar con sus hijos en un festivo, y por esos niños que apenas veían a sus padres por el trabajo. Yo no quiero eso para nosotras. Siento un frío repentino. Inspiro hondo y me riño a mí misma, tengo lo que quería, y lo negativo es solo algo puntual.

Alice nos invita a cenar a su casa. Hoy es domingo y no quiero acostarme tarde, pero me promete que terminaremos pronto. Renée está encantada con la novedad, ahora tiene una «tía».

Su marido, Jasper, es un guapo rubio tejano, tan pendiente de Alice que provoca frecuentes protestas por su sobreprotección, aunque yo creo por el brillo de su mirada que en el fondo está encantada. No puedo evitar hacer comparaciones y recordar que, cuando yo estaba embarazada, Michael empezó a hacer más guardias que nunca y apenas lo veía. Alguna vez me he planteado preguntarle si para entonces ya me engañaba con otra, pero después me digo a mí misma que eso no serviría para nada, aparte de amargarme. Y de eso ya he tenido bastante. Dirijo mi atención a Edward, de nuevo están lanzándose pullas él y Alice, y sonrío, el poso de amargura que habían dejado mis recuerdos desaparece mirándolos. Busco con la mirada a Jasper.

—¿Están así cada vez que se ven?

El rubio suspira y hace una mueca divertida.

—A veces es peor.

Terminada la agradable velada, nos llevan de vuelta a casa con su automóvil. A causa del trabajo de Alice, tienen en el automóvil una silla especial de las que usan los niños pequeños. Edward también la tiene, pero normalmente la guarda en el maletero porque con Renée no suele usar el coche.

—Edward… ¿te dejamos en tu casa o aquí? —pregunta Jasper.

Mi niñero me mira. Al final no habíamos concretado lo que haríamos esta noche, no me he atrevido a agobiarle. Sus ojos verdes parecen ver a través de mi frontera de inseguridades, como siempre.

—Déjame aquí —dice tras un instante.

—¿Te quedas? —Renée decide hablar por mí una vez nos hemos despedido de Alice y Jasper. Me hace gracia porque lo toma de la manita y tira de él, como si en lugar de una pregunta fuera una orden.

Nos quedamos en la acera mirándonos.

—Debería ir a casa… —empieza Edward.

—Claro, no te preocupes. —Fuerzo una sonrisa, es normal que quiera estar en su propio hogar—. Nos vemos mañana.

—A por ropa de recambio —termina él con una sonrisa ladeada. Se acerca a mí y me besa en los labios, su contacto es tan suave que creo imaginarlo más que sentirlo. Antes de que yo reaccione, se aleja de nosotras—. Hasta ahora, chicas.

—¡No tardes! —grita mi hija, que parece que me ha robado el cerebro. Por fin, reacciono y le grito a la espalda:

—¡Entra con tu llave!

Él se gira y levanta el pulgar mientras me regala una mirada llena de promesas.

Renée no para de bostezar y aun así se niega a acostarse hasta que no venga Edward. Está un poco excitada por los acontecimientos del fin de semana, así que intento calmarla cantándole una nana que me enseñó mi madre; eso suele funcionar, pero hoy parece que haya tomado café. Suspiro, son muchos cambios para ella y, aunque los niños sean muy adaptables, hay que darles tiempo.

Estamos sentadas en el sofá, las dos en pijama. El suyo está plagado de unicornios de My Little Pony y el mío es un simple _top_ negro de tirantes con unos pantalones largos y anchos de algodón azul. Oigo la llave de la puerta y mi corazón da un vuelco de emoción. Es estúpido, pero de pronto emprende una carrera loca y mi respiración se vuelve irregular. Nunca había reaccionado así con un hombre.

Edward aparece en la puerta del comedor con una bolsa de deporte colgada de su ancho hombro y una enorme sonrisa pegada a sus labios.

—Pero bueno, ¿qué hace esta niña todavía levantada? —Compone una expresión ceñuda que no engaña a nadie, deja la bolsa en el suelo y se abalanza sobre mi hija, que empieza a reírse cuando él la levanta, y patalea sobre su cabeza—. ¡Pero si es una Supernena! No importa, las Supernenas tienen que dormir también.

Ambos se ríen mientras yo los sigo hasta la habitación de mi hija. Edward la deja en su cama, le da un beso en la cabeza y las buenas noches, y sale. Yo leo un par de cuentos cortos, la beso y salgo dejando la puerta entreabierta. Nunca la cierro del todo porque tiene miedo.

Me adentro en el comedor con pasos de ninja. Busco a Edward con la mirada y lo encuentro sentado en el sofá, un brazo en el respaldo y las largas piernas estiradas y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. La estancia está en penumbra, solo entran las luces de la calle, pero noto sus ojos clavados en mí, atentos a cualquier movimiento. El aire parece cargarse entre nosotros conforme me acerco a él. «Deseones, venid a mí».

Me siento en la otra punta del sofá y me lo quedo mirando. Veo el brillo depredador en sus ojos y mi corazón se acelera, me maravilla cómo puede transformarse de cordero en león en cuanto Renée deja de ser su principal preocupación.

—Creo que tendríamos que poner algunas reglas.

—¿Qué? —Me ha sorprendido, ahora a mi mente sucia solo le viene a la cabeza un contrato tipo el de _Cincuenta sombras_—. ¿De qué reglas hablas? —digo con los ojos muy abiertos. A pesar de la poca luz veo cómo se muerde el labio intentando esconder una sonrisa. Mierda, soy transparente para él.

—Será complicado ser pareja —cada vez que dice esa palabra, mi corazón salta un latido— y trabajar para ti. Ayer no tuvimos tiempo porque teníamos cosas más… importantes que hacer, pero en algún momento hemos de hablar de esto.

Me siento un poco frustrada, casi estoy por dar una patada al suelo y decir que ahora no quiero hablar de eso, pero tiene razón. No quiero más situaciones como la de esta mañana. Me quito las zapatillas y subo los pies descalzos al sofá, recostándome en el respaldo con la cara girada hacia él.

—¿Tienes algo pensado?

Toma aire hondo y lo suelta en una lenta exhalación.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que pongamos un horario, para no confundir las cosas. Los fines de semana serán complicados, pero de lunes a viernes es más sencillo. Durante mi jornada laboral no habrá nada entre nosotros.

—¿Nada?

—Nada, ni un beso, ni una caricia. Como antes. Hay que poner barreras mentales. Hemos de tener bien claro cuándo soy Edward, tu niñero y al que puedes dar órdenes… —hace una pausa y su expresión adquiere un matiz malicioso que hace que, de forma instintiva, mi cuerpo se ponga en alerta—, y cuándo soy Edward, tu amante y el que te puede dar órdenes.

De pronto me cuesta tragar saliva.

—¿Qué?

Me he quedado inmóvil, él se acerca, me toma por la cintura y me coloca a horcajadas sobre su regazo en un solo movimiento fluido. Me excita que me maneje a su antojo, pero al mismo tiempo imágenes de _Cincuenta sombras_ me vienen a la cabeza. Yo no tengo espacio en mi casa para una habitación roja del dolor, pienso de forma absurda. Y no me va que me den con la fusta, ni que me amordacen, ni las pinzas para pezones…

Debe de estar bromeando. Siento su creciente excitación entre mis piernas mientras estudio su hermoso rostro. Hay un brillo divertido en sus ojos, que me miran con intensidad.

—¿Va en serio lo de dar órdenes en la cama?

—¿Te gustaría?

—¿El qué? ¿Qué fueras un dominante? No.

—Bien, porque no lo soy. —Se me escapa un suspiro de alivio—. Pero me gusta jugar.

Estrecho los ojos, de nuevo desconfiada. Estoy inquieta por el rumbo de esta conversación.

—A mí también. Pero depende de a qué.

—A muchas cosas. Los juegos siempre se han de consensuar —dice acariciando mis brazos de arriba abajo hasta llegar a las muñecas, erizando el vello de mi piel.

Mi impaciencia me puede.

—Edward, ¿se puede saber de qué hab…? —me interrumpo al darme cuenta de que una de sus manos me ha sujetado las muñecas detrás de mi espalda.

Exhalo todo el aire de una vez.

—De esto. —Siento la presión de su excitación debajo de mí y el aire se vuelve denso—. ¿Te gusta que te sujete? —inquiere con voz ronca.

—_Ahora_ sí —pronuncio lentamente.

—Te comprendo. Y nosotros no necesitamos palabra de seguridad, Bella. Solo dime que pare y lo haré. ¿Alguna vez me permitirás atarte? —dice mientras acerca su otra mano a la sensible piel del interior de mis muslos. Sus ojos verdes están atentos al mínimo gesto en mi cara.

Agrando los ojos, de pronto inquieta por la idea, pero mi cuerpo tiene otro pensar. Mi piel está caliente y me muerdo el labio inferior cuando Edward roza la tela de mi pantalón. Se le escapa un siseo.

—Estás muy húmeda. ¿Eso es un sí?

Me arden las mejillas y trago con la boca seca para deshacer la estrechez que siento al respirar.

—Sí.

—Entonces, vamos —dice mientras coloca sus manos en mis nalgas, se levanta y me lleva a mi dormitorio. Cierra la puerta tras nosotros, me deja sobre la cama y enciende el intercomunicador. Me muestra una discreta bolsa de papel que, sin que yo haya visto antes, ha dejado en un rincón—. Esto es de la tienda de tu amiga Rose.

Agrando los ojos cuando miro lo que hay dentro, aunque no es que sea mucha sorpresa.

—¿Unas esposas? —Frunzo el ceño, por lo menos están forradas con un material que parece blando y suave—. ¿Cuándo has ido a la tienda de Rose? Pensaba que lo de los huevos era broma.

—Lo era. Pero como es amiga tuya pensé que tendría alguna idea de lo que te gustaba —dice sacando el artilugio de la bolsa. Se sienta a mi lado y sonríe. En este momento todo el morbo de la situación desaparece y lo encuentro de lo más divertido.

—No me dirás que fue algo en plan: Oye, Rose, tú que eres amiga de Bella, ¿cuáles son sus fantasías sexuales?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, fue más o menos así, sin el «oye» delante —bromea.

—¡No habrás sido capaz! —estoy más divertida que escandalizada, en realidad también mosqueada porque Rose no me haya dicho nada.

—No le dije nada de ti, no sabía si le habías contado algo de lo nuestro. Solo le dije que necesitaba algo para sorprender a una mujer y por la cara que puso me pareció que sabía de qué mujer hablaba.

—Eso es cierto. —Y eso me hace pensar que ninguna de mis amigas sabe lo de Edward. Sí conocían lo de nuestro pacto de esperar hasta octubre y a todas les pareció una idea prudente. Me pregunto qué pensarán ahora. Es mejor hablarlo delante de un café. Qué digo, delante de un gin-tonic—. ¿Alguna sorpresa más, _supernannyman_?

—Sí, ese día había oferta dos por uno, si te llevabas dos artículos te regalaban el más barato.

—¿Qué coño…? ¡Rosalie no hace nunca ofertas de esas!

—Ah, ya me extrañaba que no anunciara nada en el escaparate. —Arquea las cejas con fingida sorpresa—. Creo que la oferta solo fue para mí… y para ti.

—Mañana iré a ver a esa… entrometida.

—Espero que sea para darle las gracias.

Me muerdo el labio y miro el interior de la bolsa de papel. No hay nada más.

—¿Dónde has puesto lo otro? ¿Qué es?

—Es una sorpresa.

Frunzo el ceño.

—No me gustan las sorpresas.

—Bien, te lo mostraré antes de usarlo. Así no será una sorpresa.

Abro la boca para protestar, pero él pone un dedo sobre mis labios.

—Confía en mí.

—Siempre. —Asiento lentamente sin perder de vista sus ojos verdes, donde el brillo travieso da paso a un fulgor incendiario. De pronto entorna los párpados y su voz suena baja y vibrante cuando habla:

—Ponte de pie y desnúdate para mí.

El sonido de su voz manda señales afrodisíacas a todo mi cuerpo. Es increíble.

Obedezco y me pongo de pie lentamente. No llevo mucha ropa, así que supongo que terminaré pronto. Me tomo el bajo de la camiseta y la paso por encima de mi cabeza. Siento sus grandes manos, cálidas y suaves, sujetando mi cintura.

—Más despacio, Bella —su voz es sexo puro.

Me quedo quieta con la camiseta tapando mi cabeza y los brazos hacia arriba, sintiendo cómo sus labios rozan mi abdomen. Aspiro bruscamente.

—Tengo miedo de caerme —mi voz suena amortiguada por la tela.

—Yo no te dejaría —su ardiente aliento viaja hacia abajo mientras sus manos agarran la cinturilla de mis pantalones. De pronto me encuentro sobre la cama, no sé cómo, pero ha sido tan rápido que me da un ataque de risa—. Asunto solucionado. Shhh. En Cincuenta sombras, Anastasia no se ríe tanto —finge seriedad.

—Voy a quitarme esto, me estoy mareando —termino de quitarme la camiseta y la tiro a un lado de la cama. Levanto la cabeza para mirarle y veo que enarca una ceja.

—No te estás tomando esto en serio, Bella. —Entrecierra los párpados en una divertida cara amenazante, me da la risa tonta de nuevo hasta que gatea sobre la cama y se coloca sobre mí. Parece un tigre a punto de devorar a su presa. Me muestra las esposas, se me corta la risa y mi intimidad se contrae de placer.

—Tienen varios niveles de seguridad —explica, haciéndolas balancearse ante mis ojos—. Con el primero, te sueltas sola con un simple tirón. Con el segundo, necesitas algo más de fuerza. Con el tercero, tendrías que ser Houdini para librarte de ellas. —Sonríe con malicia—. Tú dirás: ¿nivel gallina, tibio, o Houdini?

El reto está en el aire y ni lo dudo. Si le confío a este hombre lo que más quiero, puedo dejar mis muñecas en sus manos.

—Houdini —contesto un pelín engreída. Él sonríe y se lame los labios. La fanfarronería se me pasa en cuanto oigo el clic de las esposas alrededor de mis muñecas, parece resonar en mis oídos.

—Ahora eres mía, Bella. No hables si no es para pedirme que te suelte o que te folle, o las dos cosas —susurra inclinándose sobre mí, sus ojos cada vez más oscuros. Mis músculos internos se contraen al oírlo y mi pecho se eleva en busca del preciado aire que él me roba con su mirada. Me acaricia con la yema de sus dedos rozando mis pechos y se inclina sobre mi boca, haciéndola suya en un beso lento donde nuestros sabores y gemidos se entremezclan.

Sus labios abandonan mi boca y los echo de menos, podría estar horas besándolo, pero otras partes de mi piel lo necesitan. Viajan por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula, que muerde con suavidad. Suelto una exclamación de placer y me arqueo buscando más contacto, pero él se separa de mí. Se pone de pie al lado de la cama y se desnuda lentamente. Es un espectáculo que sigo en detalle, memorizándolo.

Se recuesta a mi lado y me besa, de nuevo robándome el aliento y un poco más de cordura. Quiero tocarle y la ansiedad por no poder hacerlo me excita más aún. Se mueve sobre la cama y me quita los pantalones y las bragas a la vez.

—Eres tan hermosa… —dice recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel con su mirada. Quiero que me toque, pero no voy a rogar por ello, sé que si lo hago tardará más en hacerlo, lo veo en sus ojos. No bromeaba con lo de que le gusta jugar. Se sienta sobre sus talones, a mi lado, y se dedica a pasar las yemas de sus dedos por mi abdomen, mis brazos, mi pelvis, ignorando donde lo sentiría más intensamente—. Tan suave… —Sus ojos vuelven a mí, parece retarme a que le pida que me desate, pero no voy a hacerlo. Esconde una sonrisa, se mueve sobre el colchón y me separa las piernas, doblándolas al mismo tiempo—… sobre todo, aquí. —Toca con su dedo índice mi sexo, paseándolo por la zona hasta que lo introduce y me acaricia por dentro.

—¡Joder! —La expectación multiplica mis sensaciones, mis terminaciones nerviosas están vibrando, buscando una sensación que no llega, hambrientas de estímulo, y cualquier pequeño toque tiene un efecto brutal.

Edward retira el dedo y lo mira, está muy húmedo. Cierro los párpados y contengo el aire. Estoy a punto de rendirme y gritarle que me folle fuerte, pero no, no lo haré.

—Abre los ojos, cariño, quiero ver tu expresión —ordena con suavidad.

Maldito sea.

Me voy a deshidratar con mi pérdida de fluidos, pero a él parece no importarle. Me hago la nota mental de devolverle esto. Voy a atarlo a mi cama y volverlo loco hasta que pida clemencia. La idea me da fuerzas. Abro los ojos y clavo en él una mirada directa, provocadora. Una sonrisa sensual se extiende en su bello rostro, parece satisfecho de que no me rinda.

Se coloca entre mis piernas y vuelve a introducir uno de sus dedos, de forma superficial. Lo mueve lentamente, apenas está dentro, pero desde esa parte ondas placenteras se expanden por mi cuerpo, como cuando cae una piedrecita en el agua.

—Dicen que el punto G está por aquí. Podría entretenerme buscándolo.

No respondo, no puedo. No sé si lo ha encontrado, pero no quiero que pare, y lo hará si hablo. Lo sé. Arqueo mi cuello hacia atrás, clavo mis talones sobre la cama y aprieto la mandíbula.

—Bella, mírame.

Estoy a punto de mandarle a la mierda y al mismo tiempo rozando el éxtasis. La fuerza de la contradicción impulsa mi libido.

El contacto desaparece y tengo ganas de llorar de frustración.

Encuentro las fuerzas para levantar la cabeza de la almohada y mirarlo, el ceño fruncido y dagas en los ojos. Se da cuenta y contiene una sonrisa. «Ríe, maldito sádico, ya sabes qué pasa con lo de reír el último».

Baja de la cama y abre la mesita de noche. Creía que iba a sacar las bolas chinas, pero no, saca un envase que reconozco de haber visto en la tienda de Rosalie, es una botellita negra con la imagen de una geisha. Las palabras _Secret_ _garden_ llaman poderosamente mi atención.

—¿Qué es eso? —farfullo.

Eleva una ceja como llamándome la atención por hablar, pero no dice nada. Pone una gota del líquido en su dedo índice y me mira. Tengo los ojos fijos en su dedo y ni siquiera pestañeo.

—Es un estimulante del orgasmo —dice apiadándose de mí. De inmediato junto mis piernas, si me pone eso ahí ahora, con lo excitada que estoy, me va a dar un calambre.

Su gesto se dulcifica mientras se recuesta a mi lado. Giro la cara para mirarle, su pelo revuelto, su mandíbula y los pómulos marcados, su nariz recta y sus labios gruesos y sensuales. Su belleza me deja sin aliento, pero más aún su mirada, arde con un sentimiento más profundo que el deseo, que la pasión. Me besa con un roce de labios y lengua, nuestros alientos superficiales se mezclan en el espacio casi inexistente entre su boca y la mía.

—¿Quieres que te suelte? —la dulzura de su voz es un bálsamo para mi cuerpo, se extiende sobre mí como una caricia. Niego con la cabeza y él se separa para mirarme a los ojos—. Dilo en voz alta.

El aire penetra en mis pulmones de forma irregular, pero retengo el suficiente para contestar.

—No me sueltes. —Separo de nuevo mis muslos, concediéndole permiso para seguir con su dulce tortura.

Las comisuras de sus labios se extienden hacia arriba y vuelve a acercar su boca a la mía. Me besa con dulzura rozando mi lengua con la suya, y siento su dedo en mi sexo. El contacto es mínimo y aún así, delicioso, pero no hay nada especial.

Todo cambia al cabo de unos segundos. Edward sigue acariciándome el clítoris, el contacto es tan sutil que apenas se insinúa, pero todo mi calor corporal parece empezar a acumularse en esa zona. Su lengua juega con la mía, lame mis labios, succiona y mordisquea, parece intentar distraerme del incendio que está produciéndose en mis entrañas. El roce de su dedo es suave, firme, preciso, sin piedad. Interrumpo el beso, necesito aire, sus labios se desplazan hacia mi mandíbula, que araña con sus dientes. Respiro rápido mientras la intensidad del placer entre mis piernas sube y sube, el corazón me late alocadamente y empiezan a zumbarme los oídos. Solo se me ocurre pensar que si ahora se detiene voy a tener un infarto y él será el culpable. Pero no lo hace, continúa besando mi cara, yo agarro con fuerza los firmes barrotes de mi cama, su dedo sigue inflamando mis entrañas hasta que sin previo aviso el placer explota de forma tan intensa que oigo un grito que ni siquiera sé que es mío hasta que él tapa mi boca con la suya y lo amortigua. Creo que pierdo la conciencia durante unos segundos. Me despierto parpadeando y notando aún las oleadas de placer acariciando mi cuerpo por dentro, abro los ojos y veo cómo Edward está cubriendo con un preservativo su impresionante erección. Me clava su mirada oscura unos instantes antes de agarrar con fuerza mis nalgas clavando sus dedos en mi piel, y elevarlas al tiempo que separa mis muslos.

—Pídemelo. —Jadeo, no puedo hablar. Me dan ganas de sacar bandera blanca y rendirme, o este juego me matará—. Pídeme que te folle.

—Fóllame —susurro.

Él dibuja una sonrisa oscura y se introduce en mí poco a poco. Luego se retira.

Ah, no, eso sí que no.

—Fóllame fuerte o te arrepentirás.

—Deseo concedido. —La diversión brilla en sus ojos mientras se inserta de una sola vez en mi interior.

Me penetra duro, con fuerza, nuestras pieles chocan y los gemidos y gruñidos invaden la habitación junto al almizclado aroma del sexo. Aguanto mirando la transformación de su rostro, ahora aprieta los dientes y su cuello está tenso, sus ojos verdes tienen un brillo salvaje mientras me posee y me hace suya hasta la última célula. El éxtasis me alcanza primero, a él segundos después, grito sin poderme contener y él también, dejándose caer sobre mí. Se aparta un poco para no aplastarme, aun así gran parte de su cuerpo está en contacto con el mío, y entre la neblina del orgasmo que enturbia mi mente, deseo en lo más íntimo de mí permanecer así siempre.

—Te amo —me oigo decir.

.

* * *

.

**Ya podéis apagar el ventilador, que hay calentamiento global.**

**Dos aclaraciones: la toracocentesis consiste en insertar una aguja en el tórax, normalmente solo en la membrana que rodea al pulmón, llamada pleura. Y las "Supernenas" en América se llaman "Chicas superpoderosas".**

**Os contesté a todas las rr excepto a las guest: Mar91 y Jeli, gracias :) De nuevo gracias a todas las que leéis la historia, la compartís, la ponéis en favoritos etc..., sobre todo a las que me dejáis vuestro cariño con un review. Suelo decirlo una vez por fic (o más si es largo), y este no es una excepción: el único premio que tenemos las autoras de son vuestras palabras. Sinceramente, estoy encantada, no esperaba que este fic tuviera las más de 700 lectoras (no vistas, que tiene muchas más) por capítulo que me salen en las estadísticas. Solo quiero haceros pensar un poco con estos datos: se puede decir que tengo un 3% de lectoras que comentan. No sé cómo serán los datos de autoras más populares, estos son los míos. **

**Este fandom sigue vivo y me lo habéis demostrado. Y no os engañéis, es gracias a las que leéis y, sea por aquí, sea por mensaje privado, por facebook, instagram, mail, señales de humo o lo que sea, nos animáis a seguir. También suelo decirlo desde mi primer fic: es posible que este sea el último, pero animad a las autoras que siguen. Lo merecéis y lo merecen.**

**Un abrazo y cariños para todas.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Doc**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Hola, os dejo el capítulo. Es más corto pero si no actualizo ya será imposible hasta dentro de unos días y he preferido hacerlo ya que haceros esperar. Este sí es apto para menores. Contiene un punto de vista de Edward.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia y sus errores son total y absolutamente MÍOS.**

**Disfrutad de la lectura.**

**He editado las N/A de más abajo.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

.

.

La plácida dulzura que me ha invadido después del terremoto orgásmico va remitiendo y mi mente se despeja. El placer me ha sacudido hasta el alma, esa es la explicación de que haya soltado _eso_. ¿He dicho «te amo»? Con un poco de suerte no lo ha oído. Ya sé que él me dijo «te quiero» ayer, pero pensé que no era un buen momento porque acabábamos de hacer el amor, y yo voy y cometo el mismo error.

El cuerpo cálido de Edward se mueve de encima del mío y ya echo de menos su peso. Tengo los ojos cerrados, pero noto cómo sus manos me acarician los brazos, oigo un clic y me libera de las esposas. Sujeta con cuidado mis muñecas y las hace descender a ambos lados de mi cuerpo mientras me las masajea.

—¿Te duelen? —Tan solo con su voz, Edward es capaz de reavivar las ondas de placer que iban diluyéndose. Es increíble.

—No —respondo con los ojos aún cerrados. Siento su mano acariciar mi cara y apartar mi cabello sudoroso. Oigo que se ríe entre dientes y por fin lo miro. Hay un brillo de diversión en sus ojos verdes.

—Me preguntaba cuándo te atreverías a mirarme, pero mi atractivo ha podido con todo.

—Presumido —digo sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

—Me has dicho que me amas —dice sin cambiar el gesto.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Enarco las cejas como sorprendida. Qué falsa soy.

—Sí, Bella. Lo has dicho.

Evito su mirada, que sé que puede penetrar hasta lo más profundo de mí.

—No huyas —dice con ese sensual toque mandón que me provoca escalofríos de placer. Sus dedos acarician mi cara hasta llegar a mi barbilla, que mueve hacia él—. Mírame. ¿Me amas?

—Quizá es un poco pronto para decirlo —me defiendo echándole un corto vistazo a los iris verdes.

—Yo te lo dije ayer, pero si a ti te parece pronto no hay problema —afirma soltándome la barbilla. Se recuesta boca arriba y se coloca una mano tras la nuca, parece muy relajado.

Suspiro con impaciencia. Quiero dejar el tema y no quiero herirle.

—Me refiero a que no me gustan esas declaraciones durante el sexo, Edward, se pierde la objetividad.

De pronto se incorpora para mirar el despertador y vuelve a atacarme con su arma más poderosa, su media sonrisa burlona. Maldito.

—¿Exactamente cuánto hemos de esperar para que me lo digas con seguridad después de hacer el amor? ¿Diez minutos, quince? ¿Un día, un año? Puedo esperar, pero no volveremos a tener sexo hasta entonces. No quiero que pierdas la… objetividad.

Me toma el pelo. Debería enfadarme con él por pesado, pero tiene una expresión tan adorable que solo deseo comérmelo a besos.

—Edward... —protesto. Me tapo la cara con un cojín, no puedo mirarlo mientras digo esto—. Hablo en serio, no puedo repetir esas palabras ahora —mi voz sale apagada por efecto del cojín.

—Pues yo sí, Bella. Te amo y te lo repetiré mañana, y pasado, y al otro... A cualquier hora, después de hacer el amor o mientras estés jugando con Renée. Iré a buscarte al trabajo para decírtelo si es necesario, y esperaré a que estés preparada. —Tengo ganas de llorar al escucharlo. ¿Qué he hecho para merecerme a este hombre?—Bella, ¿me crees?

—Sí —digo—. Sí —repito apartando el cojín, porque él me ha abierto su corazón y también merece que lo mire a los ojos.

Me quedo embobada, su amor está escrito por todo su rostro y sus ojos destilan las letras una por una. Y lo sé, sé que yo también lo amo, pero parezco incapaz de repetir las palabras que han salido de mí momentos antes, se quedan atrapadas en mi garganta a pesar de que trago saliva. Soy como el perro de Pavlov, la primera vez que lo dije la vida me dio tal bofetón que ahora tengo miedo de volver a decirlas.

Temo disgustarlo, pero Edward me demuestra que es inmune al desaliento. Dibuja una hermosa sonrisa y me da un beso rápido en los labios.

—¿Quieres repetir o dormimos ya? —dice elevando repetidas veces las cejas. Me da la risa tonta por el cambio de tema y por su gesto travieso. ¿Lo dice en serio?

—Apostaría a que lo que acaba de pasar es irrepetible. —Le acaricio el torso. Todavía tiemblo por dentro.

Su gesto se oscurece y esboza una sonrisa que rezuma sexo por cada poro.

—No apuestes, Swan —dice mirándome los labios.

Este hombre va a matarme, pero moriré feliz.

—Creo que me has descargado la batería de los orgasmos —afirmo fingiendo seriedad. Se ríe y me hace reír a mí—. Mejor esperamos a que se recargue.

Él acerca su mano y con el pulgar recorre mi labio inferior con suavidad.

—Como desees. —Me regala otro beso—. También ha sido increíble para mí -murmura.

—Solo una duda, ¿siempre será así o te conformarás alguna vez con hacerlo en plan misionero y ya? Porque una es humana, ¿sabes?

Suelta una carcajada sensual.

—Contigo nunca será «y ya», sea misionero o haciendo el pino. —Se ríe al ver mi cara de susto. ¿Ha dicho el pino?—. Aunque he de reconocer que adoro hacerte gritar. Menos mal que Renée tiene el sueño profundo.

—Y que lo digas. Si no tiene pesadillas no la despierta ningún escándalo. —Sofoco un bostezo.

—A dormir. —Edward me da un beso rápido y apaga la luz. Me coloco de lado y él detrás de mí con el brazo por encima de mi cintura. Pongo mi mano sobre la suya, me siento feliz con su cuerpo amoldado al mío.

Antes de dormirme recuerdo que he de decirle algo.

—Edward...

—¿Sí?

—Soy un poco vengativa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que será mejor que escondas esas esposas.

Sofoca una carcajada en la piel de mi hombro y me aprieta más fuerte contra él. Jadeo al sentir en mi trasero lo que mis palabras le provocan, pero estoy demasiado cansada como para pensar en eso.

Realmente a este hombre le gusta jugar.

.

.

—Buenos días, Emily —saludo con una sonrisa a la administrativa que gestiona las citas. Se me hace raro no ver a nadie en la sala de espera, siempre saco la agenda el día antes, que en este caso fue el viernes, y estaba llena.

—Doctora Swan, ¿no la han avisado? Hoy no tiene visitas hasta las diez.

Frunzo el ceño y se me queda la boca abierta de un modo muy poco profesional. La cierro de inmediato y me acerco a ella.

—No, no me han avisado —digo en tono serio—. ¿Quién ha dado la orden?

—El director, doctora Swan —dice con mirada alerta. No hay nada peor para un administrativo que encontrarse en medio de un malentendido entre jefes, y Emily es nueva, aún no ha demostrado su valía.

—Debe tratarse de un error, voy a hablar con él.

—Creo que… está reunido.

Aspiro hondo y exhalo lentamente.

—Está bien. Voy a mi consulta.

Me siento en mi silla y enciendo el ordenador. Miro el correo y allí descubro la causa de la anulación de mis citas. ¿Supone mi jefe que tengo que mirar el _mail_ cada día incluido el fin de semana? Este me lo mandó ayer noche.

_De: Doctor Jared Cameron._

_Para: Doctora Isabella Swan_

_Asunto: reunión._

_Doctora Swan, he ordenado despejar su agenda y remitir sus pacientes al resto de médicos de plantilla para que pueda acudir a la reunión en cuanto se presente mañana en el despacho._

Mierda. Menos mal que siempre llego al trabajo antes de tiempo.

Llamo a la puerta del despacho de mi jefe y entro en cuanto me dan permiso.

—Buenos días —saludo a las personas que hay en el recinto, que son mi jefe y un señor que no conozco de nada pero que me recuerda a un buitre, y no solo por lo encorvado y flaco que está. Ambos se ponen de pie—. Siento haber tardado un poco, no he leído su _mail_ hasta hoy.

—Buenos días —me responde mi jefe, y el otro le hace eco—. No se preocupe. De todas formas, debe saber que mirar el mail el fin de semana viene con el cargo. —Me molesta que me amoneste en presencia de un extraño y siento que me suben los colores, pero no digo nada—. Este es el señor Crowley, de la compañía de seguros de salud Vulturi.

Asiento dándole la mano, su piel es fría y no debería sorprenderme. Vulturi es la principal aseguradora de nuestra clínica; la que nos da de comer, básicamente. Tenemos pacientes de todas las compañías, incluso algunos que pagan en efectivo, pero Vulturi representa más del cincuenta por ciento de nuestra nómina.

No me había equivocado con su aspecto de buitre.

—Encantada de conocerle, señor Crowley. —Le tiendo la mano y nos sentamos los tres después de las presentaciones. Miro a los dos hombres esperando que alguien hable; me siento evaluada por el _señor Buitre_, creo que estudia si mi carne es todo lo apetecible que parece.

—Bien, esta reunión es solo informativa. El señor Crowley, en representación de su empresa, ha venido a comentar el cambio en las prioridades de la clínica, por eso es importante que usted esté aquí.

Miro al _señor Buitre_, no entiendo nada.

—¿Cambio en las prioridades?

—Doctora Swan, usted es especialista en medicina familiar, ¿cierto? —pregunta Crowley.

Asiento.

—La mayoría de los que trabajamos en esta clínica lo somos. Llevamos a los pacientes en su conjunto —digo con cierto orgullo. Los superespecialistas están muy bien, pero siempre he pensado que es más positivo para la salud de una persona que los coordine un médico de familia. Cuando varios médicos llevan al paciente _a trocitos_ y nadie lo conoce como persona completa no suele salir nada bueno.

—Bien, entenderá que a muchos pacientes eso les da igual —dice con sequedad. Sofoco un jadeo al notar el cubo de hielo que me acaba de echar por la cabeza—. Usted puede controlar un paciente con aumento del colesterol, pero él se sentirá mejor controlado si lo lleva un endocrinólogo o incluso un cardiólogo.

—Eso no es cierto.

—No digo que sea cierto, solo es lo que creen muchos pacientes. Las clínicas de medicina familiar y pediatría general como esta están perdiendo dinero. La gente prefiere ir a un dermatólogo a que le mire una verruga a que usted le recete una crema para quitársela, aunque los dos hagan lo mismo.

—Puede ser, pero no todo el mundo. Y a ustedes me imagino que les entra más dinero en los bolsillos si los ve el dermatólogo que un médico de familia. —Noto la mirada de mi jefe, pero no dice nada.

—Doctora —dice _Buitre_ en tono apaciguador—, entiendo que usted hizo un juramento que tiene más de dos mil años, pero en la actualidad la sanidad es un negocio donde todos tenemos que quedar satisfechos: ustedes, nosotros y el paciente. Que eso sea mejor para este es un hecho secundario.

Es como el día que me enteré de que Santa Claus no existe. Empiezo a notar una presión en mi pecho, es una sensación desagradable. Arrugo el ceño y miro a los dos hombres.

—No estoy de acuerdo con usted. Y mi juramento tendrá más de dos mil años, pero es lo que me sigue guiando. «En cualquier casa que entre no llevaré otro objetivo que el bien de los enfermos» —cito. Estoy presumiendo, solo me sé este fragmento del juramento hipocrático y también que tiene partes que hoy en día suenan ridículas, pero los ojos del buitre se entrecierran un instante y creo que he conseguido impresionarle… un poco. O quizá ha sido porque no está acostumbrado a que le hablen así.

Mi jefe carraspea.

—Buen alegato, doctora Swan, pero ,como le he dicho, esto es prácticamente un hecho. Tendremos que sustituir algunos médicos de familia por especialistas de todo tipo.

Me aparto atrás como si me hubiera abofeteado.

—Sabe que eso no tiene nada que ver con el proyecto que presenté para mi jefatura y aprobaron mis compañeros.

—Usted será en breve la directora y eso no importará. Además, se van a quedar la mayoría de ellos y todos participan en los beneficios de la clínica, ganarán más dinero y estarán contentos.

Siento náuseas. El dinero es importante, pero para esta gente todo es cuestión de dinero.

Necesito tiempo para pensar.

—Bien, me doy por informada. ¿Alguna cosa más que deba saber? —murmuro.

—No, doctora. Puede retirarse si lo desea.

Nada me apetece más. Cuando salgo de ese despacho me apresuro hacia el mío. Cierro la puerta por dentro con llave y me siento en mi silla con la cara tapada por las manos.

—Vaya mierda —digo en voz alta. Mi móvil vibra como respuesta y lo saco de mi bolsillo. Una sonrisa se extiende por mi cara y mis ganas de llorar se desvanecen al leer el _whatsapp_ que acaba de mandarme Edward.

_«Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero»,_ y así ocupando toda la pantalla del móvil. Suspiro notando que el aire entra mejor en mis pulmones. Deslizo la pantalla hacia arriba y veo que está escribiendo un mensaje.

_«Han pasado doce horas desde que hicimos el amor, ¿eres objetiva?»._

Suelto una carcajada.

_«Un poquito más»._

_«Bien, tal como pactamos estaremos hasta octubre sin hacer el amor»._

Me muerdo el labio. No se cree ni él que vamos a estar tanto tiempo en abstinencia. Edward es mi nueva adicción, y estoy convencida de que yo soy la suya.

_«Creo que empiezo a amarte». _

_«Lo dices porque te he amenazado con la abstinencia, tendrás que convencerme en persona. He de dejarte, vamos a salir»._

Sonrío a la pantalla del móvil mientras me despido.

El resto del día consigo dejar de pensar en la reunión de la mañana gracias a la dulzura que Edward ha depositado en mi pecho, pero sé que hoy tengo que consultar muchas cosas con la almohada.

.

.

.

**_Edward_**

.

Saco los platos del lavaplatos y miro la hora en el reloj del horno. Bella quedó ayer con Jake y Leah, dos amigos de Renée de su antigua guardería, para que vinieran a casa. No es que los niños tan pequeños suelan ser muy sociables, su fuerte no es compartir, pero Renée es una niña cariñosa y habla muchas veces de sus amigos. Bella me ha avisado de que es posible que todavía no esté en casa a la hora que llegan, así que hoy recibiré yo a esos pequeños y a sus madres.

Son las cinco y media y llaman a la puerta. Qué puntualidad. Bella ya les ha advertido de que estaría su niñero y les ha parecido bien. No me ha dicho nada de qué han comentado al respecto ni me importa. Si me arrancara un pelo de la cabeza por cada palabra de extrañeza que me han dedicado por ser un hombre que cuida de niños estaría calvo. Miro por la mirilla y abro con una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes —saludo.

Las mujeres llevan a sus hijos respectivos de la mano. Se quedan mirándome fijamente sin parpadear mientras los pequeños se sueltan llamando a Renée a gritos y saltando. Una madre se pone colorada mientras la otra intenta hablar, pero vuelve a cerrar la boca. Las dos me miran como cervatillos iluminados por los faros de un coche.

Vale, esta es la segunda reacción que suelo ver después de la de extrañeza, y tampoco me gusta. Suspiro y me armo de paciencia.

—¿Quieren pasar? —Me aparto y hago un gesto con la mano hacia el interior de la vivienda.

Las mujeres reaccionan y se ponen más coloradas, pero se adentran en la casa farfullando saludos. Renée viene hasta el recibidor y suelta un grito al ver a sus amigos.

—¡Jake! ¡Leah!

Los niños salen corriendo hasta Renée, se abrazan y caen al suelo haciendo una especie de pelota de niños. Se me escapa la risa y niego con la cabeza.

—Hola, ¡ya habéis llegado! —la voz de Bella suena detrás de nosotros.

Al oírla siento una calidez en el pecho que me maravilla, es una sensación extraña. Una sonrisa se extiende por su cara cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran y diría que sus mejillas se sonrosan un poco. Parece que le cueste despegar la vista de mí para dirigirla hacia las madres de Jake y Leah, y sofoco una sonrisa arrogante. Esta reacción sí me gusta.

—Voy a la cocina. Chicos, ¿quién quiere merendar? —digo mirando a los niños mientras las madres se saludan.

—¡Yo! —gritan al unísono. Veo que Jake saca la lengua y se lame un moco que le está cayendo de la nariz. Mejor voy a alimentarlo con algo más comestible.

—Pues vamos, seguidme.

Cuando desaparezco por el pasillo no puedo evitar oír «¿Bella, ese hombre es de verdad?». Vuelvo a suspirar, pero no me quejo ni en mi fuero interno. Es cierto que mi físico me ha producido problemas en el trabajo, pero también me ayudó a llamar la atención de Bella. Preparo la merienda de los niños con un ojo puesto en el pan y otro en ellos, que pululan por la cocina, y le doy vueltas a lo de anoche. Sé que a Bella le resulto físicamente atractivo, pero si sus sentimientos por mí se quedaran en eso no le habría abierto mi corazón. Confío en mi instinto y mi capacidad de leer a las personas. Sé que ella también me ama... con objetividad o sin ella.

Sonrío antes de sentir su mano sobre mi hombro, es como si mi cuerpo la percibiera antes de ser consciente de eso.

—Ya se han ido. Lo… siento.

Me giro con un plato en cada mano y ladeo la cabeza mirándola a los ojos. Tengo que contenerme para no devorar sus labios allí mismo, rodeados de niños.

—¿Por qué?

—No me gusta que te traten así, como si no vieran quién eres de verdad. Debe de ser desagradable. —Coge los dos platos con sándwiches de diferentes tipos y yo me las apaño para sujetar tres vasos de leche a la vez y seguirla hasta el comedor. Me encojo de hombros después de dejarlos sobre la mesa.

—No importa. —Le sonrío—. ¿Y quién soy?

—Un hombre maravilloso.

Entorno los párpados clavándole una mirada de aviso. No puede decirme esas cosas aquí y ahora. Es horario laboral y va contra las reglas. Claro que yo mismo la he provocado, merezco un castigo. Se me pone dura por las imágenes que me vienen a la cabeza al pensar eso.

Aspiro hondo y reinicio mi cerebro para situarme en el aquí y ahora. Soy un pervertido.

—Bien —asiento y le soy un beso en la frente—. Y ahora, será mejor que vayas a atender a tus pequeños invitados antes de que ambos rompamos las reglas y te arrastre hasta el baño. —Me lamo el labio superior y veo cómo ella se pierde en mi gesto. Dioses, qué difícil es esto. Miro hacia arriba, veo la hora en el reloj y me recuerdo que tengo una cita—. Bella, tengo que marcharme. Había quedado con Emmett, mi antiguo compañero, ¿te acuerdas?

Ella asiente con la cabeza en silencio. Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos fijamente hasta que oímos un grito y después risas. Jake ha volcado el vaso de leche y la está lamiendo directamente de la mesa. Bella suelta un exagerado suspiro y va hasta la cocina para buscar una bayeta. Limpia el desaguisado y yo vuelvo con otro vaso de leche para _mocoboy_. No debería pensar en él con este apodo, es un pobre niño, pero es que le está cayendo una _vela_ de cada orificio nasal. Es una fábrica. Lo limpio con un pañuelo para que respire un poco mejor.

Bella me acompaña hasta la puerta y nos quedamos mirando embobados hasta que carraspeo.

—He de irme —digo sin hacer amago de moverme—. ¿Vas a salir más tarde?

—Después iré a hacerle una visita a Rosalie. —Enarco las cejas y se le escapa una risita casi tímida antes de morderse el labio inferior sin saber lo tentadora que es—. No voy a comprarle nada. —Compongo una especie de puchero que aprendí de mi hermana y se le escapa la risa—. Renée me ha pedido ir a visitarla, quiere jugar un rato con _Brownie_. Y quizá yo aproveche para darle las gracias —dice bajando el tono de voz de una forma muy prometedora.

—¿Quieres que pasemos juntos esta noche? Para variar podríamos dormir, creo que necesitamos descansar —murmuro muy cerca de su boca. No quiero agobiarla, pero parece que no tengo suficiente de ella.

Siento su aliento cálido en mi barbilla. Solo con mi cercanía está respirando más pesadamente, reflejo de mí mismo. Ella levanta sus dedos y recorre con el índice mis labios de lado a lado al mismo tiempo que clava sus cálidos ojos marrones en los míos, apenas es una caricia, pero me enciende toda la piel. Aspiro aire con fuerza. Las reglas no tienen ni un día y ya nos las estamos pasando por el arco del triunfo, han durado menos que el desayuno de Flash. Aunque lo cierto es que ahora ya no estamos en horario laboral… Mmmm, interesante idea.

Veo un brillo travieso en sus ojos que desaparece enseguida, quizá lo he imaginado.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche. —Y con esas cuatro palabras y su forma de pronunciarlas me parece que me han inyectado un opiáceo en vena.

—Bien… será mejor que me vaya o no llegaré a tiempo. —Le doy un beso rápido en los labios—. Cuando termine la reunión te busco.

.

.

Me acerco a la esquina donde hemos quedado Emmett y yo, está de espaldas y veo que sigue pareciendo un armario con piernas. Cuando íbamos dentro de la ambulancia era difícil moverse sin chocar con él.

—Hey, capullo —suelto al llegar a su lado. Se gira y es como si nos hubiéramos visto ayer.

—Hola, cabrón —contesta con una enorme sonrisa. Sin mediar más palabras nos damos un abrazo que me recoloca alguna vértebra en su sitio y pasamos página.

—Vuelve, Ed —me suelta cuando estamos delante de una pinta de Guiness. Hemos elegido el Pub irlandés más cercano y estamos sentados a la barra, como en los viejos tiempos—. Mi nuevo compañero es más inútil que las alas de los Angry Birds.

Me río entre dientes mientras proceso lo que acaba de decirme, pensaba que esta reunión era solo para hacer las paces, no para fingir que yo no la cagué con matrícula de honor.

—No será tanto. No lo aguantarías si fuera así. —Le dirijo una sonrisa breve—. Lo sé por experiencia.

Suelta un bufido y le da un buen sorbo a su pinta. La vacía hasta la mitad, como si fuera un elefante del Serengueti que ha encontrado una charca tras días de búsqueda.

—No, claro, estoy exagerando. Él está bien, pero tú eras mejor. No solo a nivel profesional —se encoge los hombros—, ahora que te veo me doy cuenta de que tenía que haberte llamado antes. No he sido un buen colega. Pero no quería hacerlo hasta tener la respuesta de la jefa.

Frunzo el ceño, no sé si quiero oír eso, pero aun así pregunto:

—¿Qué respuesta?

—Que puedes volver cuando quieras. Los paramédicos te necesitamos, tío.

Inspiro profundamente y después soy yo el que le da un largo sorbo a su pinta mientras buceo con la mirada en la espuma de cerveza. El color oscuro de la bebida me recuerda a los ojos de Bella. Trago el frío contenido de la pinta aliviando mi reseca garganta, que de pronto parece el Serengueti del que hablaba. Y allí, en ese mismo instante, tengo una inspiración.

Dejo la pinta en la barra con un golpe seco y miro a mi antiguo compañero.

—Lo siento, Em, pero no voy a hacerlo —digo con suavidad.

Parpadea, creo que no esperaba una negativa.

—Ed… —empieza. Levanto una mano para cortarlo. No quiero que pierda el tiempo, pocas veces he estado tan seguro de algo, y ninguna en tan poco tiempo.

—Emmett, lo que acabas de decirme era lo que necesitaba. Hasta ahora no sabía qué quería hacer de mi vida. Dejaba pasar el tiempo dedicándome a hacer de niñero, en el fondo planteándome si quería volver a ser paramédico. Pero eso era porque no tenía ninguna oportunidad de volver. —Me mira como si estuviera loco—. Ahora que de verdad puedo decidir me doy cuenta de que ya sabía la respuesta.

Lo miro esbozando una sonrisa. Me siento algo mal cuando veo la decepción que recorre su cara.

—¿Y la respuesta es…? —parece que no quiera entenderlo y es comprensible. No es fácil.

—Que no, Em, que no. Soy niñero y quiero seguir siéndolo. —Le palmeo un hombro y levanto la mano para pedir dos más.

.

.

—Es allí. —Señalo con la cabeza la tienda de Rosalie. Después de hablar con Emmett un buen rato y recordar viejos tiempos he quedado con Bella en pasar a buscarla a la tienda de Rosalie. Emmett me ha acompañado, parece reticente a irse, creo que en el fondo aún cree que me puede convencer. Me siento halagado, mi ego profesional está haciendo la ola, pero pocas veces he estado más seguro de algo.

—No creo que ese sea un sitio adecuado para llevar a criaturas —comenta en voz baja mirando el escaparate desde lejos.

—No seas carca, Emmett. —Lo miro, mosqueado—. Además, Renée es demasiado pequeña como para enterarse de qué va todo eso.

—No sé qué gracia tienen estas tiendas —comenta mientras nos acercamos—. Creo que para follar basta con el cuerpo de cada uno. Esto es para gente sin destreza sexual.

Se me escapa una carcajada y niego con la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta. Acabo de ver a Bella y sí, soy cursi, pero es como si se hubiera hecho de día. Y también como si las dos Guiness que me he bebido hace un rato tuvieran viagra, para qué negarlo.

—Vamos, abuelo McCarthy, para adentro. Y no te olvides el bastón cuando salgas.

Me da un _golpecito_ _cariñoso_ con su puño en el hombro y me sigue al interior. Joder, no recordaba lo que dolían. Me froto mientras me adentro en el local seguido de Emmett. Rosalie y Bella me saludan, Renée apenas se fija en mí, absorta en darle chuches caninas a Brownie. Veo que la rubia mira por encima de mi hombro y su gesto se vuelve extraño: su boca se abre, parpadea de forma rítmica con la mirada fija, y sus manos quedan colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo. He visto gente con crisis parecidas, pero estaban enfermos y ella no lo parece. Echo un vistazo hacia Emmett, como buscando una explicación a este fenómeno, y veo que se cara es reflejo de la de Rosalie. Enarco las cejas y miro a Bella encogiéndome de hombros. Ella está tan alucinada como yo. Le doy un beso suave en los labios, me agacho para besar la cabecita de Renée y frotar la barriga de Brownie, y cuando me levanto parece que la extraña pareja está empezando a despertar de su extraño estado catatónico.

—Rosalie, Bella, este es Emmett, mi antiguo compañero.

—Es un placer —Emmett dice eso de una forma que me dan ganas de tapar los oídos de Renée, por no hablar de la forma de mirarse, que definitivamente es para mayores de edad. Le tiende la mano a Rosalie, ambos se dan un apretón que dura muchos más segundos de lo socialmente correcto,

—¿Os conocíais? —inquiere Bella, haciéndose eco de mi extrañeza. Ambos siguen mirándose, pero tienen la decencia de relajar el apretón de manos más indecente que he podido presenciar en mis veintiocho años.

—No —responden al unísono, Rosalie mirando a Bella y Emmett a mí.

Bella y yo nos miramos. Creo que acabamos de ser testigos de un flechazo.

.

* * *

.

**Gracias a las más de 800 lectoras que se pasaron por el capítulo previo, en especial a las que me dejaron su cariño de alguna forma. Como veis, vamos corriendo hacia la línea de meta. Os dije que el fic era corto, aunque me equivoqué con la previsión de capítulos. (Como siempre, dirán mis lectoras habituales, y tienen razón). Más tarde os intento responder a las _reviews _del capítulo ocho, que no me da la vida para tanto.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios.**

**Un abrazo a todas.**

**.**

**¡EDITO!: no puedo agradecer de otra forma las _guest reviews _que por aquí: _Nury Misú_, sabes que eres uno de los motivos por los que escribo. _Say´s_, puse tu review en mi facebook, creo que me dijiste lo más bonito que se le puede decir a una autora, que lo que escribo puede alegrarte el día. _Cleo_, me diste envidia con tu cama de dos metros, jajaja, gracias por todas tus palabras :) . _Jaz19_, gracias y espero no defraudarte.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Hola, hermosas y pacientes lectoras. Ante todo, he de disculparme con vosotras por la laaaarga tardanza en actualizar. En nueve años que llevo escribiendo fics jamás me había pasado, ni siquiera cuando fui madre. Han habido muchas circunstancias personales , unas buenas y otras malas, que han alejado a mi musa. Primero fue porque no tenía tiempo, entre las vacaciones y la publicación de mi libro, y cuando por fin tuve tiempo... tuve un disgusto familiar grave, así que me sentaba delante del ordenador y nada... Pero gracias a Dios aquí estamos de nuevo, mis chicos y yo.**

**Gracias a todas las que leéis, compartís y me dejáis vuestro amor con un comentario.**

**Siento que el capítulo sea algo más corto, pero lo bueno es que el siguiente está parcialmente escrito, así que como mucho (salvo designios del destino), en un par de semanas tendréis el siguiente. Creo que ya será el último, aunque quizá haya espacio para un corto epílogo. Dije en el primer capítulo que iba a ser corto y aun así lo he alargado más de lo que pensaba.  
**

**La historia, errores incluidos, es mía. Los personajes no me pertenecen. **

**A leer :)**

**.**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 10**

.

Salgo de la clínica dispuesta a disfrutar del fin de semana. «A menos que me llamen por alguna urgencia relacionada con el trabajo». Intento olvidar eso, no tiene por qué pasar cada fin de semana lo mismo que el previo. Este podremos disfrutarlo los tres: Edward, Renée y yo.

—¡Bella!

No me lo puedo creer, «nube gris» está aquí, haciendo honor a su nombre. De pronto, la soleada tarde de junio parece una tarde invernal. Me pregunto si Michael sabrá que tan solo con oír su voz me entra frío, como si se tratara de uno de esos fantasmas de las películas de terror.

Inspiro con fuerza, me detengo y me giro.

—Michael. —Lo miro mientras se acerca a mí caminando deprisa. Su cara tiene algo que me provoca cierta nostalgia, pero no identifico qué es.

—Hola —dice jadeando un poco y sonriendo—. Estaba esperando a que salieras. —Frunce un poco el ceño y parece estudiarme—. Antes no salías tan tarde.

—Ahora soy la directora —digo con orgullo. Todavía no se lo había comunicado, esperaba decírselo a la cara.

Agranda los ojos y abre la boca.

—Vaya —dice por fin.

—Sí, vaya. —Una parte de mí está haciendo la ola y después un pequeño baile de la victoria, a lo Chandler de _Friends_. Veo que se recupera y una enorme sonrisa, que me deja descolocada, se extiende por su cara. Ahora sé por qué me genera nostalgia, me recuerda al Michael de antes de que otra persona se cruzara en nuestro camino—. Te felicito —dice exudando sinceridad.

—Ehh… gracias. —De pronto mi sensación de triunfo no lo es tanto. Cuando había imaginado este momento, Michael se volvía así como la bruja verde de la serie «Érase una vez», pero él parece contento de veras. «¡Madura, Bella!»—. ¿Qué haces aquí? No me habías avisado de que venías este fin de semana. —Aprieto los dientes, diciéndome a mí misma que no me va a quitar estos días con mi hija, los necesito.

—Quería hablar contigo en persona —dice con tranquilidad. Ha detectado mi actitud defensiva—. ¿Te apetece tomar algo en ese Starbucks? —Señala el establecimiento que hay en la esquina—. Supongo que puedes avisar a _tu niñero_ —pronuncia las dos palabras con énfasis— de que llegarás un poco más tarde, ¿no?

«El sol está cayendo, el sol está cayendo», me digo a mí misma, pero esta vez soy yo la que se va a volver verde, y no de envidia. Hulk quiere aplastar. Con dos palabras pronunciadas de una forma que no me ha gustado, Michael es capaz de obrar esa magia, que no es blanca precisamente. Inspiro y exhalo centrándome en las sensaciones de mi cuerpo para hacer que se me pase el cabreo, pero me cuesta. El curso de _mindfulness_ no me sirve con mi ex.

—Edward tiene un horario, y no me parece bien alargarlo porque a ti te dé la gana —espeto.

Mi ex asiente en modo zen, a él sí que le funciona el dichoso _mindfulness_ o lo que sea que hace o está tomando. Antes, una salida como la que acabo de tener habría desencadenado una discusión.

—Como quieras. Este fin de semana estaré aquí, puedo llamarte y quedamos. Si te parece bien —dice con precaución.

Miro la hora en mi reloj y, tras un breve titubeo, suspiro largamente.

—Espera un momento. Prefiero zanjar el asunto ya. —No quiero volver a verle, así que le mando un mensaje a Edward. Cuando este me responde que no hay problema, miro a mi ex.

—Vamos, pero sé breve —digo sin más concesiones. Cualquiera que nos vea pensará que soy una borde con un tipo tan amable como él, pero, como todo, no se puede juzgar por las apariencias. Cualquier insinuación sobre mi vida privada es un campo de minas, y Michael debería saberlo.

No sentamos en sendos sillones ante un _frapuccino_, él toma aire para hablar después de darle un largo trago a su refresco.

—Vuelvo a Seattle, Bella —dice clavándome la mirada.

Parpadeo como una atontada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por… por qué?

Él arquea las cejas.

—No es la respuesta que esperaba, pero bueno… Ahora ya lo sabes.

—No te entiendo, Michael.

—Es sencillo… Cometí un grave error.

Se me escapa una risa ácida.

—¿Solo uno?

—Bella… —Suspira y mira hacia su bebida, que sujeta entre ambas manos. Se me ocurre pensar que va a calentar su _frapuccino_, porque no puedo pensar en cosas más complicadas, ha bloqueado todas mis neuronas—. Lo siento. No voy a borrar el pasado, no puedo, y sé que no estoy en tu futuro, pero quiero estar en el de nuestra hija. —Sus ojos azules vuelven a mí—. _Ella_ y yo rompimos porque… —duda un momento. Me alegra que no haya pronunciado el nombre de la mujer con la que se acostaba—… porque quería que dejara de venir a Seattle para ver a Renée. Quería separarme de mi hija. Me di cuenta de que no era la mujer que yo había imaginado.

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por unos breves instantes.

—¿Has encontrado trabajo aquí? —por fin encuentro el aliento suficiente para hablar, mientras cierro los ventanales a la tormenta de emociones que empiezo a sentir.

—Sí, he recuperado el que tenía antes, han ampliado la plantilla. No es un puesto tan prestigioso como el que tenía en Nueva York —se encoge de hombros—, pero está bien pagado y podré estar cerca de Renée.

Lo miro y me dan ganas de preguntarle qué ente lo ha poseído, porque este no es Michael. Y, de pronto, me doy cuenta de que sí lo es, es el hombre con quien me casé. Ya no lo amo, pero ahora por fin recuerdo por qué estaba con él. Yo tampoco soy la joven inocente con la que se casó, hay demasiadas heridas en mi corazón y demasiado profundas como para olvidar, pero sí puedo perdonar... o intentarlo.

—Me alegro por ti —digo en voz baja. Le doy un largo sorbo a mi bebida mientras intento que no me tiemblen las manos.

—Bella… Imagino lo que te pasa por la cabeza, pero no voy a luchar por Renée. No judicialmente —dice, y tan solo oír esa posibilidad hace que se me cierre el estómago y no pueda tragar más. Dejo mi bebida en la mesa y me centro en las gotas de agua que rodean al vaso. Veo que tres confluyen y empiezan a deslizarse hacia abajo. Me muerdo el labio—. Solo quiero que sea feliz, que crezca sana y rodeada de cariño —prosigue—. Y creo que puedo ayudar en eso, aunque me haya dado cuenta tarde.

Un denso silencio nos envuelve, tan denso que los ruidos de la cafetería parecen rebotar contra él.

—Tengo miedo —susurro por fin.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿De qué?

Lo miro a los ojos, de nuevo creo retroceder en el tiempo, y veo de nuevo al hombre del que me enamoré, lo que afloja algo el nudo de mi garganta.

—De que Renée se encariñe contigo más aún y vuelvas a abandonarla —respondo—. O de que algún día la apartes de mí.

Su mano se mueve sobre la mesa y le da un breve apretón a la mía, suficientemente corto como para que no sea desagradable. Aún no llevo demasiado bien que me toque.

—Bella, entiendes que todo esto lo hago por nuestra hija, ¿verdad? No quiero forzar nada, no quiero quitártela, ni siquiera quiero una custodia compartida… aún —dice, y ese _aún_ vuelve a cerrar mi garganta—. Quiero ser un buen padre, y lo estoy intentando. —Me mira fijamente—. Sé que te pido algo difícil, pero ¿me crees?

Lo pienso unos instantes y por fin asiento, aunque una pequeña parte de mí sigue temerosa, alerta.

—Te creo.

Cuando regreso a casa, Edward y Renée están en el suelo jugando a hacer torres con cubos de madera. De pronto me imagino a mí misma arriba de una de esas torres inestables, y me pregunto si no habré subido demasiado y me desmoronaré con facilidad. Tengo todo lo que llevaba tiempo deseando: por fin mi hija tiene un padre de verdad, tengo un hombre maravilloso en mi vida, y he llegado a ser directora de la clínica. No sé por qué tengo esta sensación agridulce que me invade.

Edward se levanta y se acerca a mí, me rodea la cintura con sus brazos y me besa los labios mientras Renée se agarra de mis piernas. Me siento amada, y todo eso barre la sensación desagradable para dejarme envuelta en pura dulzura.

Más tarde, cuando Renée se ha dormido, hablo con Edward de los planes de Michael.

—Me alegra que se haya replanteado las cosas. ¿Y tú? —pregunta él.

—¿Yo qué? —digo a la defensiva. Sé que mi ex ha tenido su iluminación y ha alcanzado el nirvana, Edward también la tuvo hace unos días y decidió no volver a su trabajo anterior. Pero yo no he llegado a ese punto, y no me gusta sentirme presionada.

—Lo sabes. No disfrutas con tu trabajo.

Me levanto del sofá y me dedico a caminar por el comedor. Cuando estoy preocupada, soy como una fiera enjaulada.

—Disfruto, pero de otra manera.

No contesta y lo miro. Me está observando con una mueca que da a entender claramente que no me cree. Me acerco a él, irritada.

—Edward, no puedo dejar mi trabajo. Ahora tú y Renée dependéis de mí.

—Cariño, eso no es cierto. Me he cuidado muy bien yo solito antes de conocerte —dice, dolido. Se levanta y se planta delante de mí, pero no me toca. Sus ojos verdes me miran con intensidad.

—Lo siento, pero sabes lo que quiero decir. Si me quedo sin trabajo tendrías que buscar otro empleo.

Se cruza de brazos y hace una mueca.

—No tendría problemas en encontrar a alguien —dice sin modestia, y estoy segura de que es cierto.

—Entonces Renée y yo nos quedaríamos… con el culo al aire, perdona la expresión. Yo no podría ir en busca de otro trabajo con una niña de la mano.

Por fin acorta la distancia que nos separa, sus manos me agarran los hombros con firmeza.

—¿Cuándo te meterás en la cabeza que ya no estás sola? —dice con suavidad.

—Edward… Yo... lo siento —murmuro. Ahora mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, porque tiene razón. Estoy tan acostumbrada a luchar sola que lo sigo cargando todo a mis espaldas sin pensar que él me las cubre. (Eso ha sonado raro, pero me entendéis). Él me abraza contra su pecho.

—¿Olvidas que tengo una hermana niñera que os adora?

Es cierto, en pocos días y con unas cuantas visitas, Alice Cullen y yo nos hemos hecho amigas. Es como si los conociera desde siempre, a ella y a Jasper. Y también es cierto que mi hija los adora y que está encantada de quedarse alguna noche con ellos, pero…

—¿Cómo va a cuidar tu hermana de Renée? —pregunto, esta vez sin rastro de negatividad en mi tono—. Bastante tendrá con el recién nacido, cuando lo tenga.

—Serán unos pocos meses, después podrá ayudarnos. —Me encanta que use ese plural: _ayudarnos_. Me hace ser más consciente de que no estoy sola—. Además, yo tengo dinero ahorrado y tú también, ¿no? —Me viene a la cabeza todo el dinero que me pasó mi ex como parte de la manutención de Renée y que no he tocado por orgullo. Es mucho dinero. Me dije a mí misma que lo guardaría para la universidad de Renée, pero aún queda bastante para eso, y mal irían las cosas si no nos diera tiempo a ahorrar más. Además, ahora, me guste o no, debo contar con su padre.

No estoy sola, pero me da miedo, todo está cambiando tan rápido que a mi mente y a mi corazón les cuesta asimilar tantas cosas juntas.

—Necesito ralentizar un poco las cosas —verbalizo mirando los ojos verdes de Edward—, algo de tiempo para asimilarlo todo.

—¿Quizá hasta octubre? —Me rodea la cintura con sus brazos, enarca una ceja y me brinda una sonrisa ladeada, hace que tenga que apretar mis muslos al tiempo que mi corazón se acelera. Yo también sonrío, acordándome de lo poco que nos duró la pretensión de abstinencia. Bromeamos, pero sé lo que me quiere decir: cuando el corazón da un paso adelante, a la razón no le queda otra que seguirle. Y mi corazón no está con el trabajo que hago.

—O hasta el año que viene —bromeo yo también. Levanto una mano y le acaricio una mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.

—Quizá pueda convencerte antes de que pase todo ese tiempo —murmura acercándome más a él.

Y con eso mi razón decide correr un tupido velo.

.

_Días más tarde_

Miro la hora en el reloj del ordenador del despacho. La reunión con los representantes de las aseguradoras ha retrasado mi agenda de citas, pero creo que me estoy acostumbrado a esto de la dirección de la clínica; aunque tenga menos tiempo para mis pacientes y mi familia, sigo diciéndome que la tranquilidad económica es fundamental. Apoyo los codos en la mesa y me froto la cara con ambas manos, respirando con serenidad. El sonido del teléfono me despierta de mi intento de relajación.

—¿Sí? —Sé que es la recepcionista, y que me llame a estas horas solo quiere indicar una cosa.

—La señora Clearwater acaba de llegar y pide ser visitada por usted.

Suspiro. Es una de mis pacientes más antiguas. La conozco bien y sé que no vendría a última hora por una nimiedad. Además, hace menos de un año que ha perdido a su esposo, con el que llevaba casada cincuenta años, y no parece capaz de superar el dolor de su falta.

—Adelante, anótela en la agenda.

La anciana entra con cara de circunstancias, más pálida de lo habitual.

—Siento molestarla tan tarde, doctora, pero no me encuentro bien. Me duele la barriga, y me cuesta respirar.

—¿Por qué no ha llamado al servicio de emergencias? —digo ayudándola a sentarse en la camilla.

—Lo había pensado —contesta la mujer—, pero quería probar primero si me podía ver usted.

Hago un rápido cálculo. Contando con que no tenga nada grave, y mi instinto me dice que no es así, voy a retrasarme más de media hora. Si la señora Clearwater tiene algo importante me quedaré con ella hasta que lleguen los paramédicos.

Exploro a la mujer rápidamente. Constantes vitales: pulso, respiración, temperatura… Todo mientras la ausculto. La mujer me dirige una sonrisa frágil y le correspondo antes de llamar a la enfermera que tiene su consulta de al lado de la mía y pedirle que le haga un electrocardiograma.

—Creo que voy a llamar a una ambulancia —digo con suavidad, sin perder de vista el trazado del aparato sobre el papel. Inspiro hondo, porque mi instinto no ha fallado: la mujer tiene un infarto. Los infartos en la gente anciana, sobre todo las mujeres, dan síntomas muy distintos que en gente más joven—. Van a tener que trasladarla al hospital. ¿Tiene a alguien que la acompañe? ¿Un familiar, una amiga?

—Mi única amiga está visitando a su hija en California. —Me mira fijamente pero no pregunta nada, supongo que mi cara lo dice todo—. Mi hijo está en viaje de negocios y mi hija vive en otra ciudad. Tardará en llegar, pero voy a llamarla para que vaya al hospital.

—Perfecto, yo también he de hacer una llamada. Vigílela, por favor, señora Young. Administre clopidogrel, salicilato y morfina según el protocolo de IAM. —Uso las siglas de infarto agudo de miocardio a propósito. La enfermera asiente y me retiro para llamar a Edward y acercar el desfibrilador. La anciana está estable, pero podía fibrilar en cualquier momento—. Hola, cariño. Escucha, voy… voy a tardar un par de horas. Tengo una emergencia y voy a acompañar a una paciente al hospital.

—Ningún problema, Bella. Avisa cuando vuelvas. Te llamaré para que te despidas de Renée.

El alivio inunda mis venas. No sé qué haría sin él y no quiero pensarlo. Suspiro al darme cuenta de que él es más consciente que yo de la situación y asume que voy a tardar más de dos horas. No me extraña que se lleve tan bien con Renée, ambos parecen dotados de un sexto sentido.

—Bien, porque la verdad es que aún no sé a qué hora llegaré.

—No te preocupes, ya me las arreglaré.

—Pásame a Renée. Por si acaso —digo pensando que es mejor que haga todo ahora.

Hablo un par de minutos con mi hija, que está encantada explicándome su día. La insto a hacer caso a Edward e irse a dormir sin rechistar —como si no le hiciera más caso a él que a mí— y le prometo que le daré un beso cuando vuelva a casa, mientras duerme. Lo que ella quiere es que la despierte, pero eso no va a pasar.

Entro de nuevo en mi despacho y reviso a mi paciente, la noto asustada y veo que palidece más aún al oír la sirena de la ambulancia afuera. La enfermera es muy competente y ya le ha colocado una vía.

—Yo la acompañaré hasta el hospital, Sue. —La tuteo, le tomo la mano y ella me la aprieta con fuerza. No la suelta hasta que los paramédicos la colocan en la camilla. Me mira con cara de perdida, pero vuelve a esbozar una sonrisa cuando subo con ella en la ambulancia y me siento a su lado.

—No sé qué haría sin usted, doctora.

Parpadeo varias veces mientras la mujer me aprieta la mano con sus frágiles dedos. Lo cierto es que tengo ganas de llorar, unas ganas inmensas que me atenazan la garganta, pero me siento mal porque la enferma grave es ella, la que está sola es ella, la que necesita de mí… es ella. Es mi propia iluminación, la plena consciencia de que mi trabajo no es solo diagnosticar y tratar a los pacientes, es acompañarlos en el largo camino de la vida. No soy su madre, no soy una guía espiritual… soy la que les da la mano cuando ellos la necesitan. Puedo quedarme, puedo marcharme, soy libre, pero he de pensar bien cualquier decisión, no solo por mí y por mi familia… también por ellos.

Estoy en la sala de espera de la UCI. No me quiero ir sin saber cómo está mi paciente. Levanto los ojos y veo salir al intensivista de guardia. Me mira con gesto extrañado.

—Pensé que se había ido a casa.

—Solo quiero saber cómo se encuentra.

—Bien… —me sonríe—… ahora. Ha fibrilado en cuanto ha entrado en la sala. La hemos _chispado_ y ahora está sedada. Creo que usted le ha salvado la vida.

—Gracias.

—No me las dé. —Me mira fijamente—. Mis padres son mayores. Ojalá tuvieran un médico de familia como usted.

En estos momentos me siento como un médico antiguo, de los que visitaban a los pacientes en su domicilio, que estaban de guardia veinticuatro horas al día, y mi admiración va para ellos. Pienso también que hay cosas que son insustituibles y no han cambiado. En las modernas ciudades occidentales de millones de habitantes hay servicios médicos todo el día, siete días a la semana; hay ambulancias, hay telemedicina, pero hay algo insustituible: la compañía de un ser querido cuando estamos enfermos de gravedad. Entonces volvemos a ser unos niños desamparados en busca de su madre.

Una mano se apoya en mi hombro y me giro, sorprendida.

—Edward. —Mi inmensa alegría al verlo se ve interrumpida por la sorpresa—. ¿Y Renée?

—Con Alice. Estábamos en su casa cuando has llamado, se ha quedado con ellos. —Me sonríe y su magia actúa sobre mí, mi corazón late libre y sin presiones. No estoy acostumbrada a que cuiden de mí y, aunque él lleva tiempo haciéndolo, aun se me hace extraño. Supongo que terminaré por aceptarlo.

De pronto me abalanzo sobre él. Necesito sentir su calor alrededor de mi cuerpo.

—Bella, ¿qué sucede? —su voz suena preocupada mientras me rodea con sus brazos.

—Nada, que estoy feliz de tenerte aquí. —Lo miro y correspondo a su sonrisa—. Te quiero.

Arquea las cejas con una cómica cara de sorpresa que se diluye rápidamente en una expresión de felicidad.

—Lo sé —dice parafraseando a Han Solo en _El imperio contraataca_.

Me abrazo más fuerte a él y aspiro su aroma masculino. Me lo llevaría embotellado para esnifarlo como una adicta. Me imagino a mí misma sacando la botellita con su olor en medio de una reunión e inhalando fuerte mi droga particular.

En este momento me siento como Leia, una princesa que nada tiene que ver con las de los cuentos de hadas y aun así necesita que la rescaten. He estado aguantando contra viento, marea y tempestades en pie, luchando por seguir adelante tras el naufragio de mi matrimonio, por mi hija y por mí, pero ya no puedo negar más la realidad de mis sentimientos: amo a este hombre, y no me gusta el trabajo de directora, frío y burocrático.

Pero sé que ahora no es el momento de tomar decisiones. Me suelto poco a poco del abrazo de Edward y lo miro a los ojos. Vuelvo a dar gracias al hada madrina que lo puso en mi camino y sonrío.

—¿Vamos a casa? —murmura él sondeándome con la mirada, como si no estuviera seguro de qué quiero hacer ahora que por fin he podido soltar las palabras que mi boca retenía con cabezonería.

Asiento con una sonrisa. Me toma de la mano y, sin más palabras, tira de mí con suavidad hacia la salida del hospital. Estoy demasiado cansada como para poner en palabras nada de lo que pasa por mi mente o tomar decisiones, y él me deja mi espacio.

En este momento, creo que solo necesito hacer el amor con él y dejarme llevar por su magia.

.

* * *

.

.

**Os aseguro que intentaré que el otro tarde lo menos posible. **

**Y ahora, como diría un conocido escritor español, "he venido a hablar de mi libro" ;). Si os gusta la romántica histórica y os gusta cómo escribo, en Amazon me podéis encontrar como Maite Aleu y mi novela se llama "Antes de que las hojas caigan". Está disponible en kindle, papel y en kindle unlimited, en todos los mercados de Amazon. Si recibís un mensaje de "nueva historia" esta semana, no hagáis caso, será para anunciarlo a mis lectoras en general, no solo a las de este fic. Luego lo borraré antes de que me castiguen...**

**Besos a todas, se os quiere.**

**¿Me dejáis un comentario por aquí? **


	11. Capítulo 11

**Hola, mis lectoras. Esta vez no he tardado mucho, como os dije. Gracias por seguir ahí. Hoy dejo las N/A para el final.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí, errores incluidos. El capítulo empieza donde se quedó el último, pero con un POV Edward.**

**.**

* * *

_._

**_Edward_**

—Bella durmiente, despierta. —Acaricio su rostro con suavidad. Está tan agotada que se ha quedado dormida en cuanto he abrochado su cinturón de seguridad, tarea que he tenido que hacer porque no atinaba a hacerlo por sí misma.

Me mira y parpadea, sus preciosos ojos oscuros me miran de una forma que me deja sin aliento, me hace sentir amado como nunca. Da miedo, pero también es una sensación tan increíble que me hace sentir como si fuera un hombre nuevo.

—Me he dormido… —dice sorprendida, mirando hacia afuera por las ventanillas del coche.

—No me habría dado cuenta si no fuera porque roncabas —decido bromear para romper un poco la intensidad que me invade desde nuestro abrazo en el hospital. Me siento un poco cavernícola; después de su declaración de amor, su rendición, mi cuerpo me pide con todas sus fuerzas poseer el suyo y sellar así sus palabras, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso. Me da la sensación de que en cuanto Bella toque la cama se va a quedar dormida como un tronco.

—Yo no ronco —frunce el ceño, mosqueada.

—Siempre me hace gracia que la gente diga eso, como si se pudiera oír en sueños. —Sonrío y le doy un toque cariñoso en la punta de la nariz con mi dedo índice—. Pero no, no roncas.

Entrecierra los párpados con una fingida mueca de enfado y frunce sus lujuriosos labios en un mohín que me dan ganas de devorar. «Eres mía», gruñe mi hombre de Cromañón interno. Ignorándolo, inspiro con fuerza y abro la puerta del coche, salgo y doy la vuelta para abrir la suya y ayudarla a salir.

La abrazo por la cintura y noto cómo su menudo cuerpo se apoya en el mío. Realmente está sin fuerzas. En cuanto llegamos a su piso y abro la puerta, la tomo en volandas al más puro estilo recién casados.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Edward! —exclama entre risas, agarrándose de mis hombros.

—Te estoy haciendo un favor. Estás tan cansada que te he oído roncar mientras andabas, y esta vez va en serio. —Sigo bromeando, aunque lo que en el fondo siento es que hoy es una noche muy especial para nosotros, por eso he sentido la necesidad de entrar así en su casa.

—Yo. No. Ronco —murmura entre dientes mientras me agarra con suavidad del pelo de la nuca y tira de él; sus ojos oscuros destilan un brillo febril, en una silenciosa y erótica advertencia. Si supiera lo dura que me la pone verla en este plan, sabría que está jugando con fuego.

La llevo a la habitación, donde entro sin encender la luz, y la siento en la cama. Percibo su respiración tan pesada como la mía. Me siento a su lado y nos miramos en el silencio de la noche, nuestros rostros iluminados por la tenue luz nocturna de la ciudad. La ayudo a desnudarse con lentitud, resistiendo la tentación de desgarrar su ropa y devorar su cuerpo. Le acaricio la mejilla con la yema de los dedos mientras siento que mi cuerpo, excepto una parte muy concreta, se ablanda al contacto con el suyo, soy como hielo tocando el fuego, y tan solo ansío ser suyo y fundirme con ella.

—Voy un momento al baño —susurro. Ella me mira a los ojos, los suyos parecen un tanto perdidos, como si le costara enfocarlos en mí, y sonríe mientras asiente.

Cuando vuelvo, escucho su serena respiración. Se ha dormido.

—Lo sabía —susurro para mí.

Me desnudo y me acuesto, la rodeo con uno de mis brazos y no tardo en seguir su ejemplo.

Mañana será otro día.

Me despierto cuando una descarga de placer me estremece el cuerpo, llegándome hasta la médula de los huesos. Me arqueo y me remuevo en la cama pero unas manos suaves presionan sobre mi pelvis y me inmovilizan.

—Si no te estás quieto tendré que atarte la otra mano —dice la voz ronca de Bella. Tan solo escucharla hace que la sangre de mis venas se caliente—. Lo habría hecho, pero no quería despertarte y estropear la sorpresa. Hacía días que quería hacer esto…

Mis ojos se abren como platos, y levanto la cabeza lo justo para ver cómo Bella cierra sus labios alrededor de mi polla. Una de mis manos está atada al cabecero de la cama, pero la otra está libre. Tiro y compruebo que las esposas están en modo fuerte, podría intentar liberarme con la otra mano pero… ¿quién en su sano juicio lo haría? Bella me engulle más a fondo y es demasiado, va a matarme de placer. Aprieto la mandíbula y echo mi cuello hacia atrás.

—Bella —mi voz sale ahogada. Quiero decirle que estoy a punto, pero antes de que lo haga ella se separa de mí.

Frustrado por la pérdida de la deliciosa sensación, levanto de nuevo mi cabeza para mirarla. Inspiro con fuerza cuando veo cómo se coloca desnuda a horcajadas sobre mis piernas. Se inclina sobre la cama para recoger algo y la miro embobado, porque está impresionante, como si fuera la reina de las amazonas. Trago saliva cuando me muestra lo que ha cogido mientras escucho un chirrido metálico. Me doy cuenta, distraído, de que estoy tirando con fuerza de la esposa atada al cabecero de la cama.

—Has ido a la tienda de Rose —murmuro al ver el artefacto que tiene Bella entre sus manos. Es uno de esos anillos vibradores que se colocan alrededor del pene y estimulan el clítoris.

Sonríe y parece una diosa del sexo.

—No exactamente. Me lo mandó por correo, o no habría sido una sorpresa para ti. ¿Sabes lo que es?

—Un anillo _Todo mío_.

Dispara sus cejas hacia arriba.

—¿Lo habías probado antes?

—No, pero cada vez que vamos a ver a Rosalie hago inventario mental de todo lo que quiero probar contig…ooooh —exhalo cuando Bella se cansa de charla y decide ponerme el artilugio—. ¡Joder! —exclamo. De pronto me alegro mucho de que Renée no esté en casa, porque creo que no vamos a ser silenciosos. Cuando ella termine conmigo, yo terminaré con ella y me prometo a mí mismo que la haré gritar mi nombre de una forma que los vecinos van a llamar a la policía. Me lamo los labios resecos.

—Te dije que era un poco vengativa —dice. Me besa y su lengua se enreda con la mía de una forma tan posesiva que pierdo el norte y la brújula al completo. Cuando se separa de mí, me doy cuenta de que ha aprovechado mi ofuscación para esposar mi otra muñeca. Me brinda una sonrisa sensual que se apodera de mí con más fuerza que las sensaciones que el jodido aparato me regala. Todo junto es una sobrecarga de sensaciones que amenazan mi cordura, es demasiado. O creía que lo era hasta que ella me pone un preservativo con destreza y me monta como si fuera una aspirante a Wonderwoman.

—Bella —siseo desesperado—. No voy a aguantar más. —Quiero que lleguemos juntos, pero así va a ser imposible. Solo soy un ser humano.

Ella solo mantiene su misma sonrisa y me mira mientras, lentamente, se mece sobre mí, sus manos ligeras y suaves acariciando mi abdomen y mi torso. Necesito más ritmo y quiero moverme, quiero tocarla y tiro más aún del cabecero, en este momento me importa muy poco si lo arranco de cuajo, pero ella sujeta mis muslos y me inmoviliza con dos únicas palabras.

—Te quiero.

Le sonrío porque me ha dejado mudo. Jamás habría pensado sentirme así, pero sé que lo daría todo por ella. La emoción me embarga con tal intensidad que se me empiezan a enturbiar los ojos. Parpadeo y, por mi propia salud mental, no me puedo resistir a tomarle un poco el pelo.

—¿Ahora ya te van esas declaraciones mientras hacemos el amor? —le digo en cuanto recupero el habla.

Ella se detiene un instante y me mira fijamente.

—Sí, porque ahora estoy segura de que estamos haciendo el amor, no solo follando. —Se inclina sobre mí y siento el roce de sus pezones duros en mi piel, me besa y se lleva mi alma con ella, siguiendo a la parte de mi corazón que le entregué hace tiempo. Vuelve a moverse sobre mí y ya no puedo más. No con estas sensaciones sacudiéndome, apoderándose de mí, enraizando y cambiando mi vida para siempre. Mi orgasmo explota dentro de mí y grito su nombre, ella sigue meciéndose unos instantes hasta que siento sus contracciones y grita su placer. Se deja caer sobre mí, jadeando como yo, me suelta y la abrazo contra mi pecho, me aferro a ella como quisiera tatuar su silueta sobre mi piel para siempre.

—Y yo a ti —susurro.

Nos dormimos abrazados y al despertarme veo que nuestros cuerpos están hechos un lío, no se sabe dónde empieza el suyo y termina el mío, hace calor y me siento pegajoso, pero no querría estar en ningún otro sitio, y no seré el primero que se mueva para apartarse. Muevo un poco la cabeza para verle el rostro, su cara irradia paz, tiene los labios un poco hinchados y un esbozo de sonrisa que me hace plantearme en qué estará soñando.

Aspiro el aroma de su cabello y lo acaricio con delicadeza mientras giro la cabeza hacia el ventanal; me pregunto qué hora será. Cierro los párpados y los vuelvo a abrir al cabo de lo que creo que son minutos, pero debe de ser más tiempo, porque ella ya no está en la cama y el sol está alto en el cielo. Escucho un ruido y miro hacia la puerta. Me siento como impulsado por un muelle cuando veo que Bella entra en el dormitorio con una bandeja donde hay tazas y unas deliciosas galletas con trozos de chocolate que ella prepara cuando necesita una sobredosis de endorfinas.

Por un momento me pregunto si no tuvo bastante con lo de anoche, hasta que soy consciente de que solo lleva unas minúsculas braguitas negras de encaje, que tampoco le había visto. Mi mandíbula flojea.

—Buenos días, amor —dice sonriendo. Deposita la bandeja sobre la cómoda.

Yo sigo repasando su cuerpo y escucho un carraspeo. La miro a la cara, está apretando los labios para no reír.

—Buenos días, preciosa —me sale una especie de graznido, pero logro contestar. Me aclaro la voz—. Parece que aprovechaste el envío.

Enarca las cejas mientras se sienta a mi lado.

—¿El envío? —inquiere con sincera confusión.

—Cuando pediste el anillo vibrador… ¿Estas —inquiero acariciando el encaje de las braguitas— no vienen también de la tienda de Rose? Si te las hubiera visto antes, las recordaría.

Una sonrisa se extiende por su cara.

—Ya las tenía, pero aún no las había estrenado. Son de La Perla. Las compré un día para levantarme la moral, después de leer _Beautiful bastard_, una novela romántica. La protagonista las llamaba «bragas poderosas». Se sentía así cuando las llevaba.

—A mí me parecerías más poderosa sin ellas —arqueo las cejas varias veces y pongo cara de payaso, ella suelta una carcajada, uno de mis sonidos favoritos. De pronto se pone seria y posa las yemas de los dedos sobre mi mejilla.

—Cuando mi marido me abandonó por otra mujer, me sentí como una basura. Un desperdicio que ya no sirve. Me volqué en cuidar de mi hija, y en mi vida laboral. Y aun así, una pequeña parte de mí ha seguido sintiéndose un desperdicio, y ha querido demostrarle a ese donjuán de pacotilla con el que me casé que puedo llegar más alto que él. Pero apareciste tú y me hiciste sentir como si yo fuera un tesoro que habías descubierto antes que nadie. Me haces sentir hermosa.

—Es que lo eres.

Suspira y sonríe.

—Te quiero —dice.

Pongo mi mano sobre la suya y la aprieto contra mi mejilla.

—Yo también te quiero. —Nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos, veo en sus iris oscuros un fuego que no puedo ignorar, porque también me consume.

El sonido del móvil me sobresalta. Miro la pantalla.

—Es Alice. —De pronto me preocupo, hoy es sábado, y ni siquiera son las ocho de la mañana. Renée no es de madrugar, ni mi hermana.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Bella verbaliza mis pensamientos mientras le doy a la tecla verde y me pongo el aparato en la oreja.

—Edward —oír la voz de Jasper, a pesar de sonar serena, aumenta mi ansiedad—, Alice está de parto —dice sin más preámbulos.

—¿Está bien mi hermana? —Aparto el móvil de mi oreja para poner la llamada en altavoz y calmar a Bella.

—Sí, sí, ha empezado de madrugada con los dolores, pero eran muy irregulares. Ahora ya son fuertes y rítmicos, así que os vamos a llevar a Renée, estamos de camino al hospital y la casa de Bella nos viene de paso.

Me despido y cuelgo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a pesar de que mis planes para la próxima hora se han visto frustrados.

—¡Vas a ser tío! —exclama Bella con los ojos brillantes. Luego hace una mueca de resignación—. Voy a ducharme rápido.

—Desayuno y te sigo. —Le sonrío y me besa en los labios.

—No he terminado contigo todavía, Cullen —amenaza contra mi boca.

—Eso espero, Swan —susurro.

.

_**Bella**_

—Te queda muy bien —comenta Jasper al ver a Edward con su pequeño sobrino en sus brazos. Lo cierto es que la imagen de mi… ¿novio? ¡Novio! con el recién nacido es tan tierna que creo que me acabo de quedar embarazada. Así, solo mirándolo. Levanta sus magnéticos iris verdes hacia mí y sonríe.

Sí, es un hecho, definitivamente me ha dejado embarazada.

«Quiero un hijo tuyo».

Dioses, ¿qué estoy pensando, qué me ha poseído?

Parpadeo y miro a Renée para rebajar un poco la intensidad de mis emociones, que amenazan con sobrepasar el umbral de mis ojos en forma de lágrimas.

—¿Cuándo podré jugar con él? —Renée mira al bebé, un poco decepcionada—. Es muy pequeño.

—Tú también eras así, cariño —le digo yo con un aire nostálgico—, pero creciste muy rápido. Él también lo hará y en nada podréis jugar juntos.

Mi pequeña parece conformada con mi explicación y le tiende la mano al chiquitín, que abraza uno de sus dedos con su minúscula mano. Sonríe y yo suspiro, dándome cuenta de que sí, de que el tiempo pasa tan rápido que parece escapar de entre nuestros dedos. Quiero disfrutar cada minuto que pueda con mis seres queridos. Y sí, quiero tener un hijo con Edward. Tengo que hablarlo con él, pero solo viendo su expresión bobalicona al mirar al pequeño …. sé que lo está deseando como yo.

Vuelvo a mirar a los ojos de Edward, que a su vez busca los míos, parece que me lee la mente y sabe lo que pasa por ella. Su ceño se frunce un momento y entrecierra los párpados, sofocando una sonrisa.

—Sí —me dice.

—Sí, ¿qué? —arqueo las cejas. No puede ser.

—Sí, a eso que estás pensando.

Niego con la cabeza. Soy transparente para él, aún se me hace extraño sentirme el centro de atención de otra persona que no es mi hija. Me siento a su lado y tomo al pequeño entre mis brazos y, esta vez es un hecho, mis hormonas están revolucionadísimas tomando la Bastilla y guillotinando mi sentido común. Huelo la cabeza del chiquitín y miro a Edward, Alice y Jasper observan nuestro intercambio sin pronunciar palabra, como si ellos también supieran de qué va la cosa, y Renée toca los pies del bebé y dice:

—¡Que pequeños! ¡Cuando _comiense_ a andar se caerá!

Reímos y yo no pierdo de vista el brillo febril y apasionado en los iris verdes de Edward. Parece que quiere ponerse a la labor de darle un hermano o hermana a Renée en cuanto estemos solos.

¡Y yo! Pero antes tengo que solucionar algunas cosas.

.

.

La reunión de equipo de los lunes ha sido tan aburrida como lo es últimamente, ya que cada vez mi jefe, que sigue siéndolo hasta septiembre —no hay manera de que se largue—, habla más y más de presupuestos, ganancias y proyectos para ahorrar en gastos y menos de temas clínicos. No voy a engañar a nadie, a mí me gusta un buen sueldo como al que más, pero cuando empecé en esta profesión no fue el afán de lucro lo que me guio a través de una dura carrera y una residencia aún más dura. No era eso lo que me hacía soportar las jornadas de interminables horas sin dormir y las broncas de algunos de los médicos adjuntos. Fue la vocación, las ganas de sentirme útil y ayudar a la gente. El dinero está muy bien, pero si solo me interesara eso no habría estudiado medicina, y desde luego no habría escogido mi especialidad.

Miro a mi jefe y solo veo su boca abrirse y cerrarse, sus ojos moverse, pero no escucho lo que dice. De hecho, no recuerdo haberle oído decir nada útil desde la reunión con Crowley, el representante de Vulturi. Se me va la cabeza a Edward, al terremoto que ha supuesto en mi vida, que ha vuelto del revés pero en el buen sentido. Me alegra tanto no haber esperado hasta octubre para dejarnos llevar por nuestros sentimientos… Además, en octubre mi jefe no estará y pasaré yo a realizar su trabajo al completo. La idea me desagrada, pero antes de echarme atrás en lo de la jefatura necesito una salida. Quizá debería comunicar al equipo que por razones personales no puedo ocupar el cargo y organizar unas nuevas elecciones, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal pensando en defraudar a los que han depositado su confianza en mí.

Un pensamiento me alumbra, como si en una habitación a oscuras alguien hubiera encendido una potente luz. Octubre. Otoño. Ha pasado ya una semana y mi jefe no ha dicho nada al equipo de lo que hablamos en la reunión con nuestra principal aseguradora. ¿Me querrá usar a mí de cabeza de turco y largarse dejándome a mí el marrón? ¿Qué sale él ganando en todo esto? Frunzo el ceño dándole vueltas a mi iluminación, no sé si estoy paranoica.

Miro el reloj y veo que vamos bien de tiempo, así que tomo una rápida decisión. Carraspeo y tomo aire.

—Si me permiten, ahora que empieza el turno de ruegos y preguntas tomaré la palabra.

Todos me miran con gesto de sorpresa y el de mi jefe despierta todas mis alertas. Se está poniendo de color encarnado, casi estoy por preguntarle si se encuentra bien. De pronto un extraño espíritu me posee, como si fuera el Jim Carrey de _La máscara_, pero sin ponerme verde.

Me ha dado manía por el verde.

—Sé que todavía no soy la jefa, pero estoy tomando funciones como tal y creo que debería explicar a todo el equipo la reunión que tuvimos hace poco el doctor Cameron y yo con el representante de la aseguradora Vulturi. También quiero exponer ante mis colegas mis dudas sobre el riesgo que supone que una única aseguradora posea la mayoría de nuestros contratos.

Mis compañeros murmuran entre ellos y susurran, sorprendidos por la noticia.

—Creo que no es momento de hablar de eso —espeta mi actual jefe. Su brusquedad me hiere, pero confío en mis capacidades y sigo adelante.

—Disculpe que objete, pero eso debería decidirlo el equipo. —Miro a la amplia mesa, que deja en mantillas a la de la mesa redonda, y observo las caras de mis compañeros. De pronto parecen despertar de su letargo.

—Explíquese, doctora Swan —pide uno de los más veteranos. Varios médicos le hacen coro y yo asiento.

Explico los datos que hay en mi poder desde la última reunión, pocos pero muy sugestivos sobre el cambio de rumbo que se acerca gracias al poder del señor Buitre y de mi jefe. Solo me falta investigar si el puesto a donde irá a trabajar Cameron está mucho mejor pagado y es la aseguradora Vulturi quien se encarga de gestionarlo.

—La pregunta es: —me pongo de pie, apoyo mis manos sobre la mesa, y los miro en plan Erin Brokovich— ¿Quieren ustedes continuar con ese plan, sabiendo que peligran algunos puestos de trabajo, aunque eso suponga que los que queden ganen más dinero? ¿Quieren ustedes dejar decisiones clínicas que afectarán a sus pacientes en manos de otros especialistas que no los conozcan tan bien como ustedes? —Los miro uno por uno, y los veo: no son amigos con los que salir y confiarse, como Angela, Jessica o Rosalie, pero casi todos son compañeros a los que sí confiaría la salud de mi familia.

Uno de ellos levanta un momento la mano y dice:

—No puedo hablar por los demás, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo. ¿Cuál es la alternativa?

—Cada año, por otoño, las empresas ofrecen a sus empleados elegir entre varias compañías aseguradoras con las que permanecerán un año entero. —Tomo aire y miro a mi jefe, que esta vez no está verde sino rojo—. Propongo que salgamos de Vulturi, todos tenemos otras compañías aseguradoras a las que unirnos, y se lo comuniquemos a nuestros pacientes. Si quieren conservarnos deberán cambiar de aseguradora.

—Está usted loca —espeta el jefe.

—Déjela hablar, doctor Cameron —le gruñe un pediatra de los más antiguos, el doctor Uley. Se levanta un murmullo apoyando sus palabras y cuando cede vuelvo a tomar la palabra.

—Tenemos tres meses para convencer a los pacientes de que nos pueden conservar con un sencillo cambio burocrático. Vulturi tiene mucha competencia. Conocemos distintos seguros de salud y sabemos que es posible que nuestros pacientes ahorren con un seguro médico más a medida. Puedo hacer un resumen para ustedes de ofertas similares o mejores a la de Vulturi para enviar por mail a cada uno de sus pacientes y que ellos decidan. Hay que intentarlo —concluyo.

—Si no lo conseguimos, Vulturi nos echará a todos —dice una compañera.

—Vulturi no hará nada que les perjudique —respondo con firmeza. Si jugara al póker, el farol que llevaría sobre mi cabeza podría iluminar la manzana. No estoy tan segura, pero quiero estarlo. De todas formas, no pretendo que la decisión final sea mía, sino del equipo—. Esperarán a que fracasen nuestros esfuerzos, pero eso no pasará.

Se levantan las voces y no se entiende nada entre tanta algarabía. Mi jefe me mira y ahora su color es más gris que otra cosa. Lo llamaré _Ogro_ _arcoíris_. Es un buen nombre para un personaje de cuento.

De pronto, el doctor Uley se levanta, y grita con su potente voz de tenor para que lo oigan todos:

—¡Yo estoy de acuerdo con la doctora Swan! ¿Quién más?

Se empiezan a levantar otros compañeros apoyándome, y esto empieza a recordarme a _El club de los poetas muertos_, solo nos falta subirnos todos en la mesa y gritar: «¡Oh, capitán, mi capitán!».

Aprieto los labios para no sonreír e intento mantener el gesto solemne mientras uno a uno se levantan y tan solo se queda sentado el doctor Cameron.

.

.

—¿En serio hiciste eso? —Jessica sorbe su daiquiri mientras asiento con una sonrisa y exclama—: ¡Eres mi heroína!

Me muerdo el labio inferior mientras rememoro la escena.

—Lo cierto es que me sentí muy bien, pero ahora estoy un poco asustada. Mi farol me puede costar caro —admito.

Necesitaba hablar con mis amigas y he aprovechado la noche de chicas. Edward y yo hemos acordado que una noche fija al mes sería para las amigas y amigos. El viernes pasado él quedó con Emmett, quien aún intenta convencerlo de que vuelva con los paramédicos, pero mi novio —es extraño llamarlo así, pero… lo es— está muy convencido de su decisión, y dudo que la cambie.

—No es un farol —Angela frunce el ceño negando con la cabeza—, un farol es cuando sueltas cualquier cosa esperando que te crean para ganar la partida, y tú les dijiste la verdad.

—Lo sé, pero no deja de ser una apuesta. Si los pacientes no nos valoran y deciden que no somos importantes para ellos, puede que yo pierda, no solo esta apuesta, sino también parte de mi confianza en mi trabajo. Y, si pierdo, dudo mucho que en Vulturi tomen represalias contra el resto de los médicos, pero conmigo…. —dejo la frase en suspenso y bebo un sorbo de mi mojito.

—¿Ya has pensado posibles salidas de darse ese caso? Cosa que no pasará, pero hay que tener un paracaídas. —Angela siempre tan práctica, pero tiene razón.

—Bueno… Trabajo tendría, ya he mirado un par de clínicas y les ha gustado mi currículo, pero no quisiera dejar la jefatura —confieso.

—¿Ahora sí quieres ser jefa? —Jess se sorprende.

—No sé… Sí. Estoy hecha un lío. —Inspiro hondo—. En realidad quiero renegociar los términos de la jefatura, delegar responsabilidades y poder hacer las dos cosas, de médica y de jefa. Lo quiero todo, y buscaré la manera de tenerlo —anuncio en voz alta, y me sorprendo hasta yo. No sé qué me ha poseído, pero me gusta.

—Esa es mi chica —Angela sonríe y me palmea el brazo. Está bebiendo agua mineral porque está embarazada por primera vez, y es feliz—. Hay que ser proactivos.

—Nunca he sabido muy bien qué significa esa palabra que los _coach_ usan tanto. Me lo explican y al cabo de un día se me ha olvidado. —Jessica se encoge de hombros—. Creo que ya empiezo a tener el disco duro lleno.

—O que no necesitas esa palabra. Pero Bella sí. Es lo contrario de ser reactivo, es anticiparse a los problemas, a las necesidades, tomando el control —dice Ang mirando la definición en el móvil—. ¿Ves? Una palabra perfecta para una directiva maravillosa.

Inspiro y exhalo. Tengo que aprender a relajarme y desconectar; quizá debería apuntarme a clases de técnicas de relajación, pero esta vez en serio, no hacer un pack de veinte horas que me salen por un pastón y después olvidarlo por no ponerlo en práctica. Aunque mi mejor técnica de relajación es tener a Edward dentro de mí, para qué negarlo…

Una mano pasa ante mis ojos y me sobresalto.

—Tierra llamando a Venus, Tierra llamando a Venus, —Jessica intenta imitar el sonido metálico de un altavoz mientras Angela se ríe—. Digo Venus porque es la diosa del amor, tú estás más allá de la Luna con tu Buzz Lightyear particular.

—Más allá del infinito —asiente Angela—. Tengo que hacerte una foto cuando piensas en Edward, como ahora. Tu expresión es inconfundible: se te colorean las mejillas, los ojos te brillan y la respiración se te acelera. Pones cara de sexo del bueno.

Ahora sí se me colorean las mejillas, aunque sé que Angela exagera para reírse un poco de mí, y lo acepto con una sonrisa.

—No es solo bueno, es el mejor sexo que puedas imaginar —presumo, y me gano los abucheos de las dos: Angela está de momento sin sexo por orden médica, ya que tuvo una pequeña hemorragia que afortunadamente quedó en nada, y Jess está sin pareja, ni formal ni casual, desde hace semanas.

Me río mientras le doy otro sorbo al mojito. Está delicioso, pero prefiero lamer a Edward.

—¡Otra vez esa cara! —protestan mis amigas a coro, y me gano recibir una servilleta de papel arrugada en plena nariz.

Suspiro con una sonrisa. deseando que mis compañeros de trabajo no sean tan perceptivos como mis amigas.

.

* * *

.

**Gracias a todas las que dejasteis comentario, os he contestado brevemente a todas excepto a las "no logueadas" que os contesto aquí: _Say´s_, me encanta que mi historia te alegre el día y gracias por tus palabras; _Mar 91_, gracias a ti; _Nury_, sí, me quedé tan ancha, pero hoy has tenido lo que querías... ¿o no?; _Isa_, a mí me encanta que te encante. **

**Para las lectoras más jóvenes, la referencia a Erin Brokovich la podéis encontrar en la Wikipedia, y "Oh, capitán, mi capitán" es la frase que se usa en la escena más emocionante de la película _El club de los poetas muertos, _la podéis ver en diversos videos de Youtube.**

**Como ya os dije, el siguiente capítulo es muy probable que sea el último, y según cómo incluiré el epílogo en él, que creo que será breve. **

**Dejo por aquí el comentario sobre mi novela que _Marta Salazar_ me ha dejado en las _reviews_ y que por razones que no vienen al caso Amazon no quiere postear: **

_**Sobre la novela "Antes de que las hojas caigan":  
Una trama hilada y narrada de manera maravillosa. La autora te sumerge y mantine inmerso en los altibajos de un sinfín de emociones, y te hace reflexionar sobre la vida, el amor, la ética, la familia, la amistad... En más de un momento, te sientes parte de la historia, como si fueras tú viviendo alguno de esos hechos, reales o ficticios, en los que se entreteje y desarrolla la novela. Ha sido un refrescante placer para los sentidos. Sin duda, una obra que no te puedes privar de leer, una o varias veces; desde luego no será la última vez que la lea.**_

**¡Mil gracias, Marta!**

**¡Animaos a dejar un review aunque sea un sencillo "gracias"! Las autoras de fics no tenemos otra recompensa que vuestras palabras.**

**Besos a todas**

**Firmado: Maite Aleu o DraBSwan da igual, Doc FOREVER.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**¡Feliz domingo a todas! Ha tardado un mes, pero por fin tenéis el capítulo final, con un pequeño epílogo. Al final la historia ha durado el doble y ha sido más _hot_ de lo planeado, pero no creo que os quejéis ;).**

**El fic y sus errores me pertenecen, los personajes son prestados de S. Meyer: gracias por dejarme jugar con ellos.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

.

.

No he querido mirar el correo en todo el día y ahora, sentada en la mesa de la habitación de invitados, que ahora uso como despacho, contemplo el portátil con tanto anhelo como ansiedad. Hemos enviado un correo electrónico a todos nuestros pacientes con el aviso de que íbamos a prescindir de la aseguradora Vulturi por diferencia de opiniones en la gestión de la clínica, e informándoles de otras aseguradoras en las que también estamos inscritos. Hemos tenido que comprobar que las políticas de gestión de esas empresas fueran compatibles con el modelo de clínica que queremos, y de paso diversificar nuestras fuentes de ingreso. Nunca me ha gustado que casi todo nuestro salario venga de una sola aseguradora, y he luchado por cambiar eso.

Abro el portátil del trabajo, que incluye el programa de gestión de la clínica, y entro en el correo electrónico. No puedo esperar a mañana. No voy a ponerme a analizar yo sola los miles de correos que esperamos, el equipo de administrativos de la clínica está preparado para ello, pero no puedo esperar para ver si nuestra confianza en los pacientes está justificada. Hablo en plural porque ahora tengo un pequeño equipo de colaboradores escogidos entre mis compañeros, y puedo delegar responsabilidades. Nuestro jefe, o mejor dicho exjefe, dejó la empresa al poco de nuestra rebelión contra el _lado_ _oscuro_. Cuando todo el equipo de la clínica sin excepciones me demostró su apoyo, él desapareció de forma sospechosa, lo que me confirmó mis sospechas de que salía ganando algún tipo de comisión oculta en todo este asunto de Vulturi. La poderosa aseguradora no ha manifestado nada ni ha intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo, lo que también me confirma que están a la espera de mi caída, como un buitre. Lo cierto es que ahora voy a trabajar más contenta aunque apenas tenga tiempo de respirar, y solo espero que mi apuesta sea la ganadora.

Veo que salen varias alertas de correo. Son ni más ni menos que dos mil quinientas, lo cual es espectacular porque hemos enviado el mensaje esta mañana. Leo sin pestañear las breves respuestas de los pacientes y, al terminar con unas cuantas decenas de ellas, aspiro hondo, como si hubiera contenido la respiración durante todo el tiempo. Un inmenso alivio me aligera el cuerpo y casi me hace creer que puedo volar. Parece que ninguno de ellos le tenía especial simpatía a Vulturi. Sonriendo, continúo repasando las respuestas por encima. Algunos de ellos, los más ancianos y los que tienen niños, cuyos seguros de salud salen más caros, piden consejo sobre los distintos planes que pueden escoger. Me froto la cara, era algo que ya teníamos previsto. Quien tiene un amigo tiene un tesoro y Angela, que tiene conocimientos de gestión médica, me ha conseguido mucha información interesante sobre el mundo de los seguros de salud, tenemos que analizarla bien y seleccionar los planes que sean más interesantes para nuestros pacientes. No vamos a revisar uno por uno cada núcleo familiar de la clínica, ni las edades o patología de cada uno de los pacientes, pero tenemos un excelente programa informático que nos ayudará. Hay que facilitar la decisión a los pacientes para que no les quede resquicio de duda.

Más tranquila y también con cierta sensación de vértigo ante lo que me espera, releo uno de los papeles que tengo sobre la mesa y subrayo con rotulador fosforito lo que no me convence de esa aseguradora y paso a la siguiente.

Tras un buen rato miro los documentos desperdigados por mi mesa y la pantalla de mi portátil, y los ojos se me van a la hora. Es tardísimo, más de las dos de la madrugada, pero hoy es viernes. Estoy sola en casa con Renée, esta noche Edward se ha quedado en su piso porque el fontanero llegará a primera hora de la mañana del sábado para reparar una avería del baño. Me reclino en el respaldo de mi silla y lanzo un suspiro. Estoy acostumbrada a que Edward se quede a dormir, o no dormir, cada noche en mi casa, y lo echo de menos. Fue un acuerdo tácito, desde el primer día ni se nos ocurre pasar la noche separados. Quizá deberíamos no dar tantas cosas por sentadas y hablar, pero llevo un ritmo de vida tan enloquecido estas semanas que tampoco estoy para tomar decisiones importantes.

El móvil suena con el aviso de mensaje y la pantalla se ilumina. Sonrío al ver que es Edward, sigue vestido con la misma camiseta negra que llevaba esta tarde. Supongo que ha estado haciendo tareas pendientes en su piso hasta ahora.

«¿Te apetece un poco de _sexting_?» Acompaña el mensaje de un breve video suyo elevando las cejas varias veces, que consigue hacerme reír. Le hago una videollamada y contesta al primer tono.

—Me apetece mucho más que lo que estoy haciendo ahora, créeme, pero tengo que terminar esto.

—Ojalá pudiera ayudarte con todo ese trabajo. —Lo cierto es que lo ha intentado, pero he descubierto, por fin, un campo en el que Edward no es competente, y es en el análisis de datos.

—Ya lo haces, muchísimo. —Sofoco un bostezo—. De otras formas.

—Voy a dejarte en paz enseguida. Pero antes quería decirte que he estado pensando.

—¡Enhorabuena! ¿Y tienes agujetas? —Arqueo las cejas fingiendo sorpresa y él se ríe.

—Déjame terminar... Pensando en nosotros. En vender mi piso y vivir juntos en el tuyo, o, si quieres, podríamos buscar uno más grande… —suelta, rápido y sin respirar.

Aspiro hondo y no necesito tiempo para pensarlo.

—Sí.

—¿Sí? —exclama y pregunta a la vez, como si no lo terminara de creer.

—Sí, Edward.

Noto que él también inhala profundamente pero, tras un instante, suelta el aire diciendo a la vez:

—Perfecto. Te dejo que trabajes.

—¿Qué?

—No quería entretenerte, solo es que no podía esperar para pedírtelo.

—AH, NO. Ni hablar, ahora no vas a colgar y dejarme así.

—Bella… ¿no tenías trabajo?

—Que le den al trabajo. Que le den por muchos sitios.

—Un buen lema para tu nuevo proyecto de dirección. Anótalo, no sea que se te olvide. Es muy profundo.

Sonrío lanzando un suspiro. La verdad es que estoy cansada. Me tapo la boca para esconder un bostezo.

—Ojalá estuvieras aquí —digo sin pensar. Enseguida me doy cuenta de lo egoísta que ha sonado eso, él tiene una vida fuera de nuestra relación—. Perdona, no quería decirlo. He sonado un poquito obsesionada. —Hago una mueca y me encojo de hombros. No quiero parecer como una mujer dependiente, pero en este momento lo echo muchísimo de menos. Necesito su piel rozando la mía, y mi boca ansía el sabor de la suya.

—Puedes disculparte en persona, aunque no creo que haya ningún motivo para eso —dice él muy serio.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, confusa.

—Que estoy en tu puerta, así que supongo que no eres tú sola la obsesiva. Necesitamos terapia, los dos.

Corro hacia la puerta sin siquiera colgar la llamada, y abro. Edward está delante de mi casa, con las manos en los bolsillos y luciendo esa media sonrisa que me trae loca. Me abalanzo sobre él, apenas tiene tiempo para extender los brazos y detener mi placaje, pero lo hace y me abraza con fuerza contra su duro torso, me acerca hasta sus labios, captura mi boca y me besa con pasión mientras me arrastra al interior de la casa y cierra la puerta con un pie. Me impulso con su ayuda y rodeo su cintura con mis piernas y su cuello con mis brazos. Me apoya contra la pared del recibidor, lo miro a la cara y sonríe como un depredador. Mi bajo vientre se contrae de anticipación mientras me sumerjo hasta el fondo en sus ojos verdes y veo brillar el anhelo más intenso.

—Te deseaba tanto que no podía dormir. Me vuelves loco. Quiero acostarme contigo cada noche y despertarme contigo, tener tu aroma en mi cuerpo y en mis sábanas, impregnando cada centímetro de mi piel. Te quiero a mi lado, siempre. —Su gesto cambia mientras se detiene y parece sopesar las siguientes palabras. Estoy jadeante abrazada a él y memorizo cada uno de sus pestañeos, saboreando cada segundo—. Si alguna vez pudieras volver a confiar en el matrimonio…

Parpadeo y contengo el aliento, no estoy preparada para pensar en eso ahora, pero quizá con el tiempo…

¿Qué coño me digo a mí misma? No voy a dejar escapar a este hombre, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida después de Renée.

—Serás el primero en saberlo. ¿Te casarías conmigo, Edward?

—Un momento, ¿es una pregunta hipotética?

—Depende de la respuesta —respondo rápida.

—Entonces, hipotéticamente también, la respuesta sería sí.

Suelto un jadeo cuando lo veo arrodillarse delante de mí.

—No acabo de estar seguro —dice tomando mi mano—. ¿Me has preguntado «te casarías conmigo»?

—Sí, me casaría contigo.

—No, no es eso lo que me has preguntado.

Me da la risa tonta por el absurdo diálogo que estamos teniendo. Edward se incorpora rápido y, agarrándome por sorpresa, me coloca sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas y me da una sonora palmada en el trasero que hace que me calle de repente. Empiezo a sentir cómo sube la temperatura de mi cuerpo, y no me refiero solo al trasero.

—Bella, esto es muy serio. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? —dice mientras me lleva hacia nuestra cama.

—Te responderé cuando le hables a mi cara, no a mi culo —intento parecer seria, pero es como si me hubiera fumado algo. El estallido de felicidad resulta embriagador y me rio de nuevo, ganándome otro cachete en el culo.

En el dormitorio, Edward me tumba sobre la cama y se coloca encima de mí, apoyando su peso en los codos. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos sobre la sábana.

—Ahora le hablo a tu cara —dice—. Bella Swan, ¿me harías el inmenso honor de aceptar ser mi esposa?

A pesar de lo pomposa que suena la frase, esta vez me quedo seria, mi mirada enganchada a la suya. Hago un barrido por su bello rostro y me pido a mí misma no olvidar nunca este momento, implorando a mis neuronas que lo atesoren en su ADN.

—Sí. Sí. Sí —repito, y no habría parado si él, con un beso hambriento, no hubiera sellado mi boca, respirando mi consentimiento y llevándolo a sus pulmones.

El resto de la noche lo dedicamos a sellar el pacto y celebrar nuestra unión.

.

A la mañana siguiente ni el mejor corrector de ojeras consigue esconder el efecto de la falta de sueño bajo mis párpados pero, aun así, se ve compensado por el brillo de mis ojos y de mi piel tras una noche de amor. Edward ha madrugado mucho para ir a su piso y ha dormido menos que yo. Me levanto y preparo el desayuno sin apenas darme cuenta de que estoy tarareando una canción que suena en la radio.

—Mami, ¿_tas_ cantando?

Me giro y veo a mi hija con su peluche de Winnie Pooh bajo el brazo mientras se frota un ojo. Está tan dulce que me derrito.

—Sí, hija.

Ella sonríe, y se me contagia el gesto. Se sienta a la mesa del comedor y le sirvo las tortitas que acabo de preparar.

—Lo siento, cariño, estas no las ha hecho Edward. —Soy consciente de que mi futuro esposo podría sobornar a cualquier funcionario corrupto con sus tortitas, pero es lo que hay.

—¿Cuándo vuelve?

Me siento con ella y miro el móvil un momento.

—No lo sé, cielo, puede que esté ocupado toda la mañana. —La miro y espero a que se beba su vaso de leche para volver a hablar—. ¿Sabes? Tengo una noticia para ti.

Arquea sus cejas mientras se lame el bigote de leche. Sus ojos brillan de emoción.

—¡Os vais a casar!

No debería sorprenderme lo perceptiva que es Renée, pero es que además tiene fijación con el matrimonio.

—¡Sí!

Me mira con los ojos llenos de felicidad, y después para mi sorpresa comenta:

—Habéis tardado mucho.

—Renée, mamá quería ir poco a poco. No quería que tú sufrieras, ni sufrir, quería estar segura. —Suspiro largamente.

—Yo _toy_ segura de Edward —sentencia, y sin más se lanza a atacar una tortita y deja el tema.

La imito, siento una paz interna que llevaba mucho sin tener. Me digo a mí misma que debería aprender de mi hija.

.

.

_Otoño_

—Ese no, cariño, esa caja de regalo la tenemos que probar tú y yo primero. —Emmett protesta como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le han quitado su juguete.

—Osito —empieza Rosalie, y yo contengo la risa al oír el apelativo cariñoso, el enorme paramédico parece más bien papá oso—, no podemos estrenarlo todo nosotros. Si Edward y Bella nos dan buenas referencias de la caja compraré varias, una de ellas para nosotros. Toma, Bella —dice mientras me entrega una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, grande pero ligera—. Guarda este regalo para la noche de bodas, y no lo abras sin Edward. Prométemelo.

—¡Gracias, Rose! Te lo prometo —afirmo sin preguntar, porque sé que mi amiga no dirá nada más. Estoy intrigada. Rosalie ha estado en una especie de congreso de juguetes eróticos y ha traído varios «prototipos», como les llama cariñosamente. Parece que esta vez nos toca a Edward y a mí hacer de conejillos de indias, y darle nuestra opinión sobre algún nuevo producto. Me muerdo el labio, titubeando de repente.

—No sé si este fin de semana estaré de humor —explico—. Acabo de dejar a Renée con su padre y va a pasar más días seguidos con él que nunca, de viernes a lunes. —Mi propia hija me lo ha pedido así, y el lunes por la mañana Michael la traerá a casa directamente. No sé cómo sentirme con eso, mis inseguridades son como un molesto insecto: me dan punzadas sin que las vea venir, como ahora. Aspiro profundamente e intento no pensar.

—Cielo, todo irá bien, Renée es un tesoro, y tu ex se está comportando como un buen padre. —Le da unos golpecitos a la caja y me la coge para meterla en una gran bolsa de papel con asas—. Esto te animará, ya verás.

—¿Estás segura? No sé yo…

—Veamos, ¿te he defraudado alguna vez con mis regalitos? —Me tiende la bolsa.

—Jamás —asiento más confiada, y cojo el regalo con una sonrisa.

—Recuerda que no puedes abrirlo sin Edward.

—Bieeeen, de acuerdoo —digo en tono cansino. Le echo un vistazo a Emmett, que sigue con aspecto enfurruñado. Contengo la risa cuando recuerdo que Edward me habló de las reticencias que su amigo tenía respecto a los juguetes eróticos. Ahora es el fan número uno de la tienda de Rosalie, y la mitad de su equipo de paramédicos se ha pasado por la tienda gracias a sus recomendaciones.

Lo que hace el amor…

—Edward me hará un monumento, ya verás. Y tú también. Por cierto, ¿cómo van los preparativos para la boda?

—Van. —Me encojo de hombros. No es la boda de los sueños de cualquier mujer, pero yo ya tuve una de esas y al final el sueño acabó en amargo despertar. Me he vuelto alérgica a todo ese teatro. Ahora me basta con formalizar nuestra unión en el juzgado, y celebrarlo con nuestros seres queridos. Es como una especie de superstición, esta vez ha de ser completamente distinta a la primera, sin lo que se espera de una boda tradicional, aparte de la bonita celebración posterior que queremos hacer con nuestros seres queridos.

—Si necesitáis ayuda con los preparativos, ahora no tengo mucho trabajo, siempre me parece que la gente folla menos después del verano. Es como si el síndrome postvacacional afectara también a la libido.

Me río y niego con la cabeza.

—No, gracias, Rose, no es necesario, ya sabes que será todo muy sencillo. Pocos invitados. —Le sonrío—. Tengo que irme. No olvides la sesión clínica de la semana próxima. Estoy deseando escucharte.

—Ya lo tiene todo preparado para escandalizar a tus colegas —bromea Emmett. Rosalie es sexóloga, y una vez al mes viene a darnos una charla de una hora sobre este tema, tan importante y olvidado en nuestras consultas.

—Creo que lo superaremos —rio negando con la cabeza—. Y espero que tú también tengas preparadas tus clases de RCP —le digo a Emmett.

—El sábado de la semana que viene me tenéis allí. Os vais a hacer caquita encima del miedo que os voy a meter —amenaza Emmett entrecerrando los párpados.

—Tendremos el desfibrilador preparado por si las coronarias —bromeo yo también. Más novedades: Emmett viene cada mes para repasar las técnicas de RCP con nosotros con casos prácticos; el hombre tiene madera de profesor, porque nos mete tan bien en situación que a todos nos da taquicardia.

Me despido de ambos y, mientras vuelvo a casa, no paro de pensar: en Edward, en Renée, en el trabajo… en cómo ha cambiado mi vida en unos pocos meses. Aquella primera vez juntos, en el refugio de la montaña, nos hicimos el propósito de no tener sexo hasta octubre. Nuestras intenciones fueron como una estrella fugaz, pero, en realidad, lo que sí haremos este otoño es casarnos y tener un lujo: todo un fin de semana para nosotros. Los comienzos de una empresa siempre son duros, y lo mismo se puede aplicar a la situación actual de la clínica. Con mi decisión, apoyada por todo el equipo, perdimos pacientes, incluso algunos que nos aseguraron que seguirían con nosotros, pero estamos empezando a recuperarnos. El prestigio de la clínica está aumentando gracias a la nueva dirección que estamos tomando, y eso se nota, pero seguimos trabajando duro.

Oigo un claxon y sé que es Edward. Me giro y lo miro mientras aparca y sale del coche. Me sonríe de esa forma que habría que tipificar en el código penal, lleva su cazadora de cuero negro, y unas vaqueros desgarrados, y camina hacia mí con su paso felino.

Acabo de tener un orgasmo ocular.

Cuando llega a mi altura se inclina hasta poner sus labios cerca de mi cara, creo que va a besarme pero los acerca hasta mi oreja y susurra:

—Si me miras así nos van a detener por escándalo público. Porque me das ganas de follarte aquí mismo, o dentro del coche —su voz cuando me habla sucio también debería ser delito.

Me quedo sin respiración por un instante. Giro mi cara apenas, lo suficiente como para que su boca y la mía estén muy, muy cerca, y miro la curva de sus deliciosos labios. Mis pulmones recuperan el aire y mi corazón late rápido. No consigo inmunizarme al efecto que causa en mí su cercanía.

—Es… estaría bien… —farfullo, levanto los ojos hacia su ardiente mirada, y de pronto soy consciente de la realidad— si no fuera por lo del escándalo. No quedaría bien en mi currículo.

Edward me quita la bolsa de las manos, la deja en el suelo y me abraza por la cintura. El brillo en sus ojos verdes cambia a uno más cálido, levanta su mano derecha y me acaricia la mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Cierro los párpados mientras suspiro.

—Amor, tengo una sorpresa para ti —murmura.

Abro los ojos como platos y aspiro bruscamente.

—No me gustan las sorpresas.

Edward apoya su frente sobre la mía después de besarla.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Te he confiado lo que quiero más a que a mi vida —le repito la frase que le dije el día que empezó a trabajar para mí—. Por supuesto que confío en ti.

—¿Confías en mí tanto como para dejarte llevar?

Me separo de él y lo miro de hito en hito, intentando calibrar a qué se refiere, pero él no es tan transparente para mí como a la inversa.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward?

—No has respondido a mi pregunta —dice con una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Sí —asiento, un tanto inquieta.

—Entonces sube al coche y no hagas preguntas —su tono de voz entre sensual y mandón descarga un millón de endorfinas a mi sangre—. Por cierto, ¿qué es esta bolsa? —inquiere inclinándose para recogerla.

—Un regalo de Rose —digo mientras me dejo llevar por la cintura hasta su Volvo .

—Bien, nos vendrá perfecto.

—Edward, ¿qué…? —me callo cuando sus labios se posan sobre los míos y me besan. Luego me muerde con suavidad el labio inferior y se me escapa un jadeo.

—Sin preguntas.

Asiento y subo al coche. Estoy excitada e intranquila, incapaz de mantener las manos quietas sobre mi regazo. Miro por la ventanilla para intentar averiguar de qué va esto, pero solo veo que Edward conduce a la salida de Seattle. Llena el depósito en una gasolinera a las afueras de la ciudad, y se sienta de nuevo tras el volante. Antes de encender el motor se estira para abrir la guantera y sacar algo de ella.

Es un antifaz de los que se usan para dormir.

Abro los ojos desmesuradamente y la mandíbula me cae, tomo aire para hacerle una pregunta, pero él niega con la cabeza mientras de nuevo sonríe de una forma que aumenta mi temperatura corporal. Respiro profundamente y asiento, él me pone el antifaz y entonces todo está oscuro, mis sentidos están tan alerta que es electrizante. Permanezco en una especie de silencio embriagado hasta que el automóvil se detiene de nuevo.

Las manos de Edward acarician mi rostro instantes antes de quitarme el antifaz. Parpadeo varias veces mientras mis ojos se acostumbran de nuevo a la luz.

Estamos en el aeropuerto.

Tengo que controlar mi respiración para no hiperventilar. Abro la boca y la cierro varias veces como un pececillo, hay tantas preguntas en mi cerebro que se atropellan para abrirse camino hasta mi boca, pero la principal da un empujón y pasa por delante de las demás:

—¿Renée?

Edward mantiene la serenidad.

—Todo está bien, Bella —dice con una voz más relajante que el diazepam. Estira el brazo para coger su móvil—. Mira. —Activa la pantalla y pone en marcha un video donde sale mi pequeña. Reconozco el regazo donde está, es Michael, hoy llevaba esa ropa, pero por lo menos no sale en el video.

—Mami. Pásalo _mu_ bien con Edward. Estaré _mu_ bien. ¡Te _quero_ muuuchoo! —exclama, y lanza pequeños besos a la pantalla mientras sonríe.

No puedo evitar pensar en qué habrá opinado Michael de esta pequeña escena, pero tengo que reconocer que me siento más feliz.

—¿Esto ha sido idea tuya?

Edward parece por primera vez un tanto inseguro mientras estudia atentamente mi expresión.

—Sí. Pero he tenido colaboradores, como puedes ver. ¿Estás... bien?

Sonrío por fin.

—¡Sí! Pero explícame de una puñetera vez qué significa todo esto.

—Que voy a secuestrarte y llevarte a Las Vegas. Nos va a casar un tío disfrazado de Elvis, vamos a estar en una suite y vas a ser mía durante cuatro días enteros para hacerte el amor de todas las formas en las que me dejes —amenaza con voz teñida de sexo.

Por Thor.

Parpadeo y hago esfuerzos para tragar saliva y activar mis cuerdas vocales. En ese breve lapso otra de las preguntas agolpadas en mi cerebro se abre paso.

—¿Y el trabajo?

—Todo está solucionado. Tu segunda de a bordo se ocupará de todo. Y Alice cuidará de Renée el lunes y el martes.

Frunzo el ceño al oírle.

—¿Quién más sabe esto?

Por un momento parece apenas avergonzado. Mira hacia arriba como si estuviera intentando recordar.

—Veamos, he tenido que explicar a algunas personas mi plan de fugarnos a Las Vegas para conseguir que no te enteres de los preparativos: Alice, Jasper, Renée, Michael, y la subdirectora de la clínica. Ah, y Emmett y Rosalie.

—Todo el mundo menos yo —me cruzo de brazos y hago un mohín.

—Si no, no sería una sorpresa. Ah, tengo una maleta con ropa y un neceser completo, aunque si me salgo con la mía no vamos a ver mucho de Las Vegas. Pero si lo deseas, puedes… —titubea— echarte atrás. Solo quería quitarte un poco las riendas para que descansaras.

Suelto una carcajada ante su cara de niño contrito, el brillo malicioso en sus ojos verdes me dice que conoce mi respuesta.

—Nunca, señor Cullen. Soy toda tuya. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que salga el avión?

—Tenemos un buen rato. Futura señora Cullen… suena bien. —Se muerde el labio—. ¿Tienes prisa por despegar? ¿O es que quieres hacerlo en el parking del aeropuerto? —bromea, pero otra vez ese brillo travieso me dice que no tanto.

Vuelvo a reír y me estiro para coger el paquete que me ha dado Rosalie del asiento trasero.

—No sueñes, Edward. Ni siquiera tú puedes convencerme de hacer eso. Voy a abrir esto para asegurarme de que pueda meterlo en el equipaje —comento mientras abro el regalo de mi amiga. La caja tiene cajas más pequeñas dentro de ella, todas de cartón corriente, el que usa Rose para hacer sus envíos discretos para los pedidos _online_, y no da ninguna pista de lo que hay dentro.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta, curioso.

Abro una caja al azar y saco un precioso conjunto de ropa interior negra de seda y encaje con liguero, sexi y al mismo tiempo elegante. Miro a Edward y veo cómo el iris de sus ojos se oscurece y sus pupilas se dilatan. Carraspea, se lame los labios y creo que se está preguntando, como yo, si un polvo rápido en el baño del aeropuerto es una opción.

—Imposible —susurra para sí mismo. Sonrío mientras abro otra caja, en cuestiones eróticas sí puedo leer su pensamiento—. Joder —masculla con voz ronca cuando saco el contenido de la otra caja: una especie de plumón para acariciar, un antifaz de seda, esposas de seda, aceite de masaje y lubricante de sabores. Parpadeo y no me atrevo a mirarle a la cara mientras abro el siguiente.

—Mierda —murmuro para mí cuando veo lo que es. La misma Rosalie me habló de esta novedad en el campo de los juguetes sexuales. Edward alarga la mano, me coge la caja y saca el contenido.

—Unas bragas vibradoras con mando a distancia —dice sin apenas voz. Sus ojos abrasan los míos y sé lo que me está pidiendo, que me las ponga para el viaje en avión.

—No voy a hacerlo. ¿Y si suena en el detector de metales y tengo que quedarme en ropa interior? Me moriría de vergüenza.

Ambos nos reímos al imaginar esa situación, pero percibo que la temperatura entre nosotros va aumentando hasta acercarse al punto de ebullición. Soy agudamente consciente de la presencia de Edward a mi lado, como si emitiera giga_deseones_. Me muerdo el labio y, con manos temblorosas, abro la última caja: un kit de _bondage_, que consiste en un conjunto de amarres para tobillos y muñecas.

—Tienes que dejarme usar esto contigo —digo sin poder contenerme.

—Como si fuera a impedirlo —suelta con voz grave.

Y así empieza el viaje más largo, torturante y a la vez placentero de toda mi vida.

Por suerte, nadie inspeccionó nuestra maleta. Supongo.

.

**Epílogo**

Observo la expresión en la bonita cara de Alice, es una mezcla de agotamiento y felicidad mientras amamanta a su bebé. Conozco la expresión, aunque los primeros meses de Renée fueron muy duros por los cólicos y las ausencias de Michael, y la mía era de agotamiento y amargura más veces de lo que yo habría esperado. Sabía que la maternidad no solía ser un cuento de hadas, que los primeros meses del bebé, con la falta de sueño, el cansancio y la nula intimidad en la pareja, podían ser duros e incluso aumentar la brecha en un matrimonio. De lo que no era consciente era de que la brecha en el mío ya era patente, y con Renée alcanzó las proporciones de la falla de San Andrés. Jasper se acerca con una sonrisa, también cansada, y toma al pequeño William ya dormido entre sus brazos. Lo deposita en el moisés y se sienta a su lado. Renée está durmiendo la siesta en un lado del sofá, y de pronto hay un ambiente tan íntimo entre Jasper y Alice que me dan ganas de largarme pitando de aquí. La mano de Edward, a mi lado, aprieta la mía. Creo que se ha dado cuenta de que estaba rodeada de los «fantasmas de las navidades pasadas».

—¿Cuándo vas a volver al trabajo, Alice? —inquiere con tranquilidad, volviendo su atención a su hermana. El bebé ha cumplido ya los seis meses y Alice nos dijo que era el tiempo que quería tomarse de permiso.

Su hermana exhala un suspiro con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

—No lo sé, Edward. Hay días que tengo ganas de volver, pero otros… se me hace cuesta arriba. Este pequeñajo absorbe todas mis energías. —Lo mira, su gesto más decidido—. Lo que tengo claro es que cuando cuide de un niño me llevaré a mi hijo conmigo.

—Ya sabes que no es necesario que trabajes de momento. —Jasper le dedica una de sus irresistibles sonrisas mientras se sienta a su lado.

—Lo sé, amor. Pero no quiero que mis clientes me olviden. Este trabajo es muy competitivo.

—Sabes que tienes nuestra ayuda, Alice, nos quedaremos con William cuando tengas que cuidar de algún niño enfermo. —Se queda pensativo unos instantes—. No sería mala idea hacer equipo tú y yo. Lo hemos hecho algunas veces, pero podríamos hacerlo de forma oficial.

Quiero intervenir, porque la conversación me está dando ideas.

—Podíais montar una agencia de niñeros de confianza, un pequeño equipo… Yo os haría publicidad entre mis compañeros. Los pediatras de la clínica reciben muchas preguntas sobre el tema, y piden personas de mucha confianza, ni siquiera se fían de las agencias.

—Trabajar en equipo haría esto menos esclavo —dice Alice—. Me gusta mi trabajo, pero también mi vida personal, ahora más que nunca —sonríe en dirección al moisés.

—Seguiríamos encargándonos de un solo niño cada uno, pero podríamos llevarlos a jugar juntos para familiarizarlos con otros niñeros del equipo, un grupo pequeño, como una familia. Cuatro o cinco, a lo sumo.

La tormenta de ideas arrecia y hasta Jasper da su opinión. Sonrío al ver el entusiasmo que pone Edward en cuanto comienza a hablar de dar clases de primeros auxilios a los padres. Parece que quiere combinar su otra pasión con la actual.

—De hecho, no haría falta hablar con pacientes para conseguiros clientes —añado—. Si les dijera a mis compañeras que montáis una pequeña agencia, no os faltarían buenos clientes.

La conversación se alarga hasta la hora de la cena en medio de risas, buenas ideas y propuestas tan tentadoras como arriesgadas.

Miro a mis nuevos amigos y a mi esposo, y sonrío mientras me acaricio mi todavía plano abdomen. Edward no lo sabe aún, pero tengo una sorpresa para él.

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¡Se terminó! Espero que os haya gustado, si es así os agradecería un pequeño comentario, aunque solo sea un "gracias". **

**No me despido de Fanfiction porque lo he hecho ya varias veces y siempre he vuelto, pero quería daros las gracias a todas por leerme, seguirme y apoyarme hasta llegar aquí, por hacerme mejorar con vuestros comentarios y hacerme confiar en que a alguien le interesa lo que me gusta escribir. Sin vosotras, yo no me habría atrevido a publicar una novela.**

**Besotes a las que comentasteis en el penúltimo capítulo: Mar91, Cleo, Nury, Say´s, Diana y Reby, y a las demás os los mando por el correo de fanfiction.**

**Gracias y nos leemos.**

**Besos a todas**

**Doc**


End file.
